Love of a Tigress
by xPoppyx
Summary: From the hills of Ireland came a pretty young woman, Catalyn Reidy. She's Finlay's niece and performs in a traveling circus. One night, when the cirque and ECW were in the same town, Catalyn met one Evan Bourne. One night that changed her life forever.
1. Cirque De Animal

**A/N Alrighty, I'm only doing this once, because, well, after that it's just flat out pointless. Disclaimer: I own only the characters I myself create and their personalities. So, there's that. Also! For the most part I will use wrestlers real names. As of now the only one I think I'll stick with the ring name is Evan Bourne. I mean really? It just sounds better then Matt Korklan. And now, without further ado, I give to you Love of a Tigress. **

Chapter One--Cirque de Animal

"Catalyn!" Dave Finlay shouted down the corridor backstage. The taping had just ended and he was trying to get the attention of a young woman who looked rather lost down the hall. He had only recognized her for the brilliant flame red hair with unruly curls that was pulled back into messy ponytail.

Her head whipped around and a huge smile spread across her features. The young woman barreled down the hallway and launched herself into Finlay's arms. She smiled happily, "Uncle Dave!" She kissed his cheek with a happy laugh.

As the two hugged a small group of wrestlers had formed around them. Finlay smiled and turned to his colleagues, "Gentlemen, this is my lovely niece, Catalyn Reidy. She's me sister's little girl." Catalyn smiled and shook hands with everyone. Finlay continued, "Kitten, this here is Tommy Laughlin, Greg Helms, Jay Reso, and Evan Bourne." Before the men stood a woman any of them could easily depict as Irish. She had wild, unruly, curly red hair, creamy skin with a slight dashing of freckles, and the classic green eyes.

Catalun grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet yah. Uncle Dave talks about his work here in the WWE all the time and that I had to visit at some point." She reached a hand. She turned to each wrestler in turn and spoke to them in order of how they were introduced to her, "Tommy, I've been a big fan even since I was a kid. I've always wanted to meet you. And Mr. Helms, I loved you as the Hurricane. Jay, it's a right pleasure." Lastly she turned to Evan. She gave him a small grin and tiled her head down as a tiny, but slightly noticeable blush came across her cheeks, "It's great to meet yah Evan, aside from my uncle you're my favorite." There was one thing each wrestler noticed about Catalyn above everything else, though. If someone thought Finlay had a thick Irish accent, Catalyn's was even more predominant.

Evan smiled, "Thanks. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He just barely saw the touch of pink on her cheeks and mentally smirked at it.

Catalyn turned to her uncle, "Uncle Dave ye are comin' tomorrow aren't ye? Please say ye are!"

Finlay shrugged, "I don't know. My flight is at six an--"

Catalyn gave him puppy dog eyes, "Oh please! My part of the show will be over by five! I promise! Please Uncle Dave! Please!!!"

Christian laughed, "What is Catalyn beggin' you for, Finlay?"

The Irish Brawler chuckled, "Kitten has a show tomorrow and it ends just before my flight out of here. I might not be able to make it."

Greg tilted his head to the side, "What show?"

Catalyn smiled proudly, "I'm a part of Cirque de Animal. We're a circus of sorts, but in every act we work with animals. We've got a show here in town tomorrow and I really want Dave to go because I don't know the next time it would be even half as convenient."

Tommy smiled, "Ah c'mon Dave, if you miss your flight you can always reschedule." Catalyn beamed a smile at Tommy who smiled back at her. Now all eyes were on Finlay expectantly.

He huffed, "Alright, I'll go, and only because I know if I say no you'll bound and gag me and drag me there." Everyone laughed at his overdramatic remark.

Catalyn smiled at the others, "Do any of yah want to come?"

Christian shook his head, "I would, but my flight is at noon."

Greg nodded, "Same here."

Tommy huffed, "Lucky…I've got to get to the hotel anyway and pack, my flight is at midnight." The guys gave Tommy their sympathies. Midnight flights were never fun.

Evan gave Catalyn a grin, "I can go, my flight isn't until eight tomorrow night."

Catalyn beamed happily, "Great! I'll just have to put ye name down. When you go to enter just tell 'em your name and that's all it takes for ye two to get in." The three stood and chatted for a bit longer until it was late. Catalyn had to get back to where Cirque de Animal was performing for one last practice run before the performance the next day. Evan and Finlay just had to get sleep. Everyone spent the next day getting ready for shows or flights.

As the evening approached Catalyn was in her dressing room getting ready. She adorned her ring attire and worked her unruly hair into sleek curls down her back. With skillful hands she worked her makeup and adorned her jewelry. Stepping back, she looked in the full length mirror. A smirk fell over her lips. When someone thought of a 'lion tamer' they thought of the classic black and red suit with a top hat accompanied with a whip and chair, not what Catalyn looked like. She wore a tiger print bikini like outfit that faded from orange to white with black stripes with a sheer, champagne colored wrap around her waist. She was barefoot and wore symmetrical jewelry. Two anklets, two bracelets, a necklace, two pairs of earrings, and a glittering gem in her belly ring.

Someone knocked on her door, "Cat! You're on in five!"

With one last look at herself in the mirror Catalyn slipped out into the hall and gave a nod to one of the stage hands. The show had been going for a while already and her act was next. Walking out to the curtain she waited and watched was a monitor.

Out in the stands Evan and Finlay sat in the center of the front row with a perfect view of the stage. Suddenly the lights went dark and everything was black. Finlay chuckled, "Oh no! Mark is here!" He whispered to Evan, who started to snicker. With a flash one spot light came on to illuminate a single person to the side of the stage. It was the ring master. He tipped his hat to the crowd and a bit of fog began to play over the ground, "Ladies and gentlemen, from the rolling hills of Ireland and the thick jungles of India Cirque de Animal proudly shows the beauty of both animal, and human." The spot light cut off and when the room began to lighten ever so slightly into a green haze the ring master was gone.

Now, center stage, stood Catalyn. Her head looked down and to the right. Her feet were lost in the mist. From somewhere music began to play. It was slow and soothing and even the most novice of music lovers could tell you it was traditional Celtic music playing. In the center of the stage Catalyn began to move with the music. Her body bending and twisting in perfect time with the beat of the music. She seemed to move flawlessly as she danced around the perimeter of the ring.

Glancing away from Catalyn for just a moment, Evan could see that the entire male population had their eyes locked on the young Irish woman. When he looked back he realized they had all right to. Evan wasn't going to say it, mainly because he had a feeling Finlay would maul him if he did, but he couldn't help but think that Catalyn had that kind of beauty that you saw everyday and when the woman changed her mood, her beauty changed with it.

Suddenly the crowd gave a gasp and jumped a little. No one had seen the tigers begin to pad softly into the arena and began circling around with Catalyn. When she made her way back to center stage and looked up at the crowd for the first time in her performance the entire crowd counted the tigers. Six in total. Six large orange and black cats, three to each side of Catalyn. Then as Catalyn made an arc with her arms each big cat began to give a low grumble like purr. When the room hummed with the sound the whole troupe gave a step forward, still in time with the music. They had taken three steps before halting. Out of the mist a large white tiger just seemed to materialize. The tiger moved to stand in front of Catalyn. The eight figures stood alone for just a few moments before the music began to pick up speed and soon the music could be recognized as classic River Stomp music.

Catalyn grinned happily as she placed her hands on her hips and began to step. Even barefoot she could step it out perfectly. The tigers around her leaped and jumped in time with the music. Soon the people in the audience understood. They were dancing! She and the tigers were all dancing together!

Finlay nodded his approval in the stands and turned to glance at Evan. His eyes were locked onto Catalyn as she spun and danced the dance she had known all her life. As the old Irish man gazed around he could see that his niece had the attention of every man in the room in a way that peeved him just a little. But this was her job, and by the look on her face, she loved what she did.

Soon the music played out it's last couple beats Catalyn and the tigers got back into their line. Three normal tigers to each side of Catalyn and the white one in front of them. She through her head back and held her arms wide. The tigers all at once let out a roar that shook the arena. Catalyn bowed and the tigers dipped their heads.

The crowd applauded with a standing ovation. After one more bow Catalyn and the tigers left the ring. In the stands Finlay gave Evan a nudge, "C'mon you, we're headed backstage now." Evan just nodded. The two stood up and walked from their seats and made their way to the backstage entrance.

The guard stopped them, "Where do you think you're goin'?"

Finlay gave the man a look, "Catalyn Reidy is my niece. I'm Dave Finlay."

The guard looked him over before pulling out a walkie-talkie, "Yeah Jim, I've got a Dave Finlay here, says he's Cat's uncle." _"Yeah Cory, I'll go confirm with Cat. Tell 'em to wait." _Cory nodded to Finlay, "Wait a minute please." The three stood in silence before Cory's walkie-talkie beeped and a voice came on, _"Cory love, I thought I told ye if my uncle came 'round to let him in no questions asked? Let him in and if he has an Evan Bourne with him, he can come back too." _Evan chuckled at they heard Catalyn from the other end. Cory chuckled, "Uh, sorry Cat, I forgot." He opened the door and nodded Finlay and Evan back.

The two made their way through the few halls until they found Catalyn's room. Finlay knocked, "Kitten?"

"It's open! C'mon in!" Opening the door Finlay and Evan stepped into her dressing room. Catalyn was at her vanity pulling her hair back. She had already changed and was back in a pair of jeans. She smiled at them, "Enjoy the show?"

Finlay smiled, "I did, but I don't like that outfit you prance around in."

Catalyn gave his cheek a kiss, "I'm sorry, but I can't dance in anything else and I don't want to bring dance in the traditional garb and such." She smiled at him, "Anyway, at least I'm not some pole dancer. I've got me values and they keep me from sinkin' that low." She then turned to Evan, "So, did you enjoy the show?"

Evan smiled, "Yeah, how did you train the tigers to move like that?"

Catalyn shrugged, "I didn't, they just know. When I came to America and a scout from here recruited me to see if I would be able to work with any of the animals. I just took to me tigers and they took to me."

Finlay smiled, "That's me girl. Now, I'm sorry, but I've got to go, my flight is soon."

Catalyn frowned, "Alright." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I just hope I get to see you sooner then last time." Finlay nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left. Catalyn sighed heavily and turned to Evan, a smile coming back onto her lips, "Hey, you don't have to leave for a while, right?"

Evan smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Catalyn snatched his hand and pulled him down the hall, "I want you to meet me girls." Evan, confused, just let her tug him along. Her…girls? Then Evan realized what she meant when they passed through a door into the large outer enclosure the troupe had for all the animals. She meant the tigers!

The red head grinned, "Now, they may be a bit shy at first, but I can assure you they are sweethearts for sure." She lead him over to an enclosure within the enclosure and opened the gate. Pulling him in after her she clicks her tongue, "Girls!"

Grumbling sounds were made as the seven tigers filed out of a little 'cat house' of sorts on the far end of the enclosure. The white on led the group as they approached Catalyn. Suddenly, she stopped and gave a nasty hiss at Evan. Catalyn rolled her eyes, "Be nice!" The tigress calmed down and approached them cautiously.

Evan took a little step back. He wasn't afraid, it was more the fact that these cats had to weigh a good three hundred or more pounds and those odds meant he was at a disadvantage. Alright…that's not the whole truth…Evan was quite scared of the big cats.

Catalyn knelt down and stroked the white tigress's head, "Let me introduce ye. This here is my baby, Calypso." she stood up and pointed down the row of tigresses from front to back, "That's Venus and her sister Aphrodite. Behind them is Terra. That smaller one is Irene. The pretty one with the funky stripes across her eyes is Persephone. The last one is the youngest of them all is Minerva. Before I came here the lady who worked with the tiger's was a huge Greek and Roman fan so they all have Greek and Roman names that are the same as a goddess. All but Calypso, she's named after a nymph."

Evan reached out a careful hand. Venus stepped forward and sniffed his hand before giving him a nuzzle. Her sister Aphrodite and the little one Irene stepped up next. Soon all the tigresses were enjoying Evan's presence. Evan smiled as the big cats began to purr loudly as they nudged their heads against him and licked his fingers.

Catalyn smiled, "See, I told you they were sweethearts. Me girls haven't raised a paw to anyone in a long time."

Evan looked up to her, "After one of them caught you?"

Catalyn, who had been walking towards the little 'cat house' stopped dead. She turned back to him, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and scratched Terra under the chin, "During your performance I saw a scar on your hip…Not that I was lookin' or anything! I-I just saw it, that's all."

He watched as Catalyn turned her back to him and looked inside the house, "That happened about a month after I got here. I didn't quite realize that at the time Calypso was pregnant--I hadn't been told--and I got too close when giving her a bath. She caught my hip in her claws and dug in deep. It didn't hit bone and I was lucky that she missed all the important stuff in there…" Her hand fell down to her hip, "It was an accident and I don't hold anything against her. I love me Calypso. Ever since then we've just been really close." She gave a little chuckle, "That's why I wear that wrap. It's supposed to hide it so people don't see. If I didn't have it…well…I would actually wear something else. Flouncing' 'round in a bikini is a little slutty." She reached into the house and tapped the floor, "C'mere babe."

Evan watched closely. Was there another tiger that wasn't in the performance? He was answered when a small meowing sound came and a little tiger came out. The tiger was small and a very pale orange with chocolate stripes.

Catalyn picked him up and held him. He was bigger then a house cat, the size of a medium dog or so, but Catalyn had no problem holding him, "And this is Calypso's son. She had had three cubs, but sadly Arawn and Dagda died a little after birth, leaving my Cuchulainn as an only child."

Evan tilted his head to the side, "Arawn? Dagda? Cuchulainn?"

She smiled, "Irish gods. They are more like heroic figures and all. Cuchulainn was a tough-guy. He was the hero of legends and adventures." Evan gave the little tiger a stroke on the head. Calypso walked up and gave a little _mrroow. _Catalyn put Cuchulainn down and Calypso began cleaning her son. She smiled, "The father is in another enclosure with our males. We keep them apart and when Cuchu gets old enough he'll go live with them. Until then he lives with the girls." Calypso and "Cuchu" as Catalyn had nicknamed him began to play around and soon all the tigers began to play.

Evan and Catalyn left the tigers to themselves and headed back to her dressing room. Sitting in her dressing room the began idle chit chat to pass some time. They talked about everything from wrestling to the Cirque to the weather and places they had been then to Catalyn's home in Ireland and Evan's home in St. Louis. Nothing seemed to escape their conversation. Soon, however, time called upon Evan and he had to leave in order to catch his plane on time.

As he walked out of the dressing room he stopped, "Hey Catalyn?"

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

He gave a smirk, "Do you have a cell phone?"

She chuckled, "Yes, why?"

He smirked, "Think I could borrow it. Mine's in the car and I need to text someone real quick."

She shrugged and pulled her phone from her bag, "Sure." She tossed her phone to him.

Evan clicked away on the buttons for a few seconds before handing her phone back, "Thanks." With that he left.

When Catalyn looked at her phone she saw that she had a text…from herself…Checking her text it read a simple message: _Chek ur contacts. _Being curious she did as the text said to and smirked. She had a new contact. Evan Bourne. With a smile she grabbed her bag and pocketed her phone. She left the arena with a big smile and headed back to her hotel room for the night.

**A/N So, what'd yah think? You like? You don't like? Please tell me via message or review!!! Also, if any of those reading this know of my Only Time Will Tell story I'm taking a break from that one. I'm a little brain dead on it and a new, fresh idea will get my ideas flowing!**


	2. Conversations

**A/N For those of you who reviewed the first chapter, THANK YOU! It is much obliged. Now, lets just get on with the show, shall we?**

Chapter Two--Conversations

Catalyn was sitting in the back of the tour bus with Calypso. She looked as she always did; her hair pulled up in a ponytail that could never tame the wild curls, cozy jeans that hugged her hips and a close fitting tank top. Catalyn's hand rested on Calypso's head and scratched behind her ears. She was the only tigress allowed to stay with humans because she was adjusted well enough to the car rides that she remained calm. The other members of the troupe that were on the same bus as them looked back at them in curiosity. Catalyn had been very quiet, not usual for her, and she had clung to her phone as if her life depended it or if she were waiting for something. It was strange and very unlike her. Usually she was the life of the party and usually her phone was left aside as if the piece of technology was unimportant to her.

Liwanu, a Miwok native, was the first person to go and talk to Catalyn the whole day. He was a tall and built man with russet skin and long black hair he kept in a low ponytail. His act was with the wolves. It was supposed to show the ferocity in human and animal. One fact about him that everyone knew was that he was quite taken to the young Irish woman. They were seven years apart, true, with him at thirty two and she at twenty five, but what is age but a number? He had plopped himself down next to Catalyn and gave Calypso's head a pat, "So, why are you so down?"

The red head looked at him, her gaze leaving the outside world she was staring at through the window, "Down? I can assure you I'm quite happy. I've never been better." She turned to Calypso, "Still no response. You have my permission to bite him next time he's around." Calypso pulled back her lips into a slight snarl before letting them rest.

The native tilted his head, "He?" Now he was rather upset himself. For almost the past year he had been trying to talk to Catalyn in more then a friend's way, but never succeeded. Had someone new stepped up to bat after all of his strike outs?

Catalyn chuckled, "It's just a new friend of mine. I sent him a text this morning and I've gotten no reply. I'm not worried and," she turned to Calypso, "Please disregard my comment." The tigress gave a little sneeze in reply, which Catalyn laughed at. She turned back to her friend, "Oh I wish you could have met him yesterday when he came to the show. He met me girls and they loved him! He was such a sweetheart and everything. Even my little Cuchu loved him."

Liwanu huffed, "Do I even get a name?"

The fire haired girl laughed, "Evan, Evan Bourne." She glanced at her phone again, as if the five minute conversation would have made him text back or something. Of course, he hadn't and it still frustrated Catalyn.

Her friend shook his head, "I don't like him."

Catalyn barked out a laugh, "You've never even met him!"

Liwanu's heart gave a twinge. He loved Catalyn's laugh. He sighed, "So, I can hate him until I meet him…After that I'll still hate him!" Calypso looked at Liwanu and bared her teeth a little. He held up his hands in surrender, "What!?"

Catalyn chuckled and stroked Calypso's head, "Caly likes him. Ye know, he was the first person I know who noticed my scar…No one else ever asks me about it and we've worked hard to keep it a good secret from the crowd. They're supposed to think the animals are domestic lap pets, but they are wild and they still have their claws and their teeth."

Liwanu rolled his eyes, "With what you wear I'm shocked they don't notice everything you've got!" He chuckled.

Catalyn smacked his arm, "Li! Not funny!"

He laughed, "Oh it's hilarious! So, any way, are you all infatuated with this Evan Bourne?"

Catalyn blushed a little, her Irish accent softening into a lullaby whisper, "No, he's just a friend. Anyway, he travels as much as we do and even if we were an item I'd never get to see him."

Liwanu shrugged, "You should date someone in the troupe."

After a few seconds of thinking on it Catalyn bust out laughing, "Like who? James so isn't my type, Hoang is shorter then me and two years younger, Felipe is like forty, Satu is with Lilija, then there's you, but you're like me best friend! I couldn't date ye!"

Ouch…That hurt Liwanu more then Catalyn realized. He just shrugged, "It's worth a shot. Well, I guess I'll leave you to your phone. I'll talk with yah later."

Catalyn smiled, "In a few." With that she flipped open her phone and tried again to text Evan as Liwanu walked away. Her thumbs clicked over the keys.

At the front of the bus sat Satu, Lilija, Sanja, and Liwanu. Sanja, a pretty girl of Russia descent, asked him, "What is she so quiet for?" Satu and Lilija nodded in agreement. It truly was strange of Catalyn to be so quiet.

Liwanu shrugged, "She's waiting on this text from some friend of hers and apparently it's mega important."

Lilija, a native Icelandic woman with pale blond hair, bright blue almond shaped eyes and pale skin grinned, "Oh! Is it a guy?"

Liwanu rolled his eyes, _Of course, leave it to Lili to ask if it was a guy or not. Ugh…_He just nodded though, "Yeah. Some dude she met a few days ago and they seem real buddy-buddy."

Satu spoke in a low voice, he deep bass rumbling, "Bet that chaffs yah a bit, huh?"

The native gave the African a bit of a glare, "So?"

Satu shrugged, "The whole troupe but for Cat knows that you like her."

Liwanu gave him a flat stare, "Dyami is so biting your ass when we get in." Dyami was the 'alpha male' of the wolf pack the Cirque had. He was big, black, and a mean one if you didn't watch it.

Satu rolled his eyes, "Please, Taj would just run Dyami through on a tuck." Taj was Satu's favorite elephant that he worked with. He was a big lug and a sweetheart to everyone, but the big lug could be an ass.

Now the two men got into a bicker about whose animals were best. Lilija and Sanja just sat back and watched them. Then, Lilija smirked and interjected, "If I may, I do believe my puffins earn the right as best. They work hard, they are definitely smarter then your wolves and they are cuter then the elephants. So there, I win." Liwanu and asatu just stared at Lilija like she had gone mental.

Sanja scoffed, "Hell no! You all know my horses are the best! We're world class!" And those comments in them selves started a whole bicker about who worked the best animals. Of course everyone thought they were best. Usually, Catalyn would be in the argument too, saying her tigers were by far superior, but still she sat in the back waiting with her phone in her hand. Waiting…waiting….

Then the whole bus jumped when Catlyn screeched happily. They turned back to see her flip her phone open and read whatever message it was that she had gotten.

Catalyn was finally responded to by Evan. _Hey Cat, s0ri b0ut takin s0 l0ng. Had to deal wit a meetin for ECW b4 I could resp0nd._(fyi, when they are texting I WILL use text talk)Was all the message said. With a smile she responded, _N0 biggy, jst travlin 2 da nxt city. 0h, btw, Calypso says hi. _

Evan Bourne, who was about three hundred miles from Catalyn, laughed at the message. He was sitting on the bed of his hotel room, the TV playing what ever channel it was he had turned to. He grinned, _Tel her I say hi bak. H0ws da trip s0 far? _He laid back on the bed, holding the in his hand as he waited for a reply. Closing his eyes for a moment he pictured her. The wild curls, the dancing eyes, the gentle smile. He shook his head. He had known this woman all of less then two days and he was already wanting to be back around her. To him, she had that approach with people. At first she seemed shy, then she was comfortable.

When she got the text, Catalyn turned to the big white tiger, "He says 'hi'. Happy ye brat?" Calypso started to purr as she laid down and rested her head on her big front paws with a little huff of a sigh. Thumbs moving fast, the red head responded, _Wel she's hapi n0w. Lil priss 0vr here w0uldnt chil til u resp0nded. Da trip is fine. We've stil g0t an0thr 50 0r s0 miles t0 g0. H0w was ur meetin thingy? _Pressing the big green **SEND **button on her phone the message flew through the air to Evan. Catalyn grinned as she looked out the window.

Evan lifted his phone when the ringtone he had set for text messages went off. As he read it he laughed and replied, _L0l. Da meetin was 0k if anything els. N0t wat any 0f us sit thru wilingly. B0ring as hell. _With that he sat back and waited for a reply.

Their conversation continued via text for the better part of two hours. They mulled over their jobs, their upcoming week, their travel route, and hell, even the weather. In that time Catalyn's bus had stopped and she was now out in the trailer her tigers had. Having to stop and text was beginning to bug her as she cleaned and made about to set up their enclosure. So, her last text was simple, _Im tryin to set up my grls n txtin isnt workin. 1 fix th0. Call me. _

Evan had, of course, been waiting for her reply. When he read the massage he was slightly taken aback. He would have understood if she would have just wanted to talk later. But, be that as it may, he called her.

Still busy with setting up the tigers, Catalyn heard her phone go off. She reached into her pocket and flipped her phone open, holding it to her ear, "Hello."

Evan grinned, "Hey. I must say this does seem a little bit simpler then texting."

She chuckled, "That it is, I was just goin' ta stop talkin' wit' ye, but I do enjoy it."

Taken aback, yet again, by a comment of hers he had to ask, "Why?"

Catalyn smiled as she answered, "Ye're someone new ta talk ta. I love me coworkers and me tigers like family, but after a while ye just need someone new to talk ta. Really it helps keep the most of us sane if we have others to talk"

Evan grinned, "Glad I could help. So, how are the girls? And of course, little Cuchu."

Catalyn smiled, "The girls are fine and right now Cuchu is spending some quality time with Jupiter."

"Jupiter?"

Catalyn chuckled, "Sorry, Jupiter is Cuchu's dad. They spend some time together on the off occasion. He's not old enough to life with the males yet, but he spends some days with them every now and again. It keeps him from gettin' all girly on me."

Evan chuckled, "Sounds about right to me. So, other then workin' with the girls, what's going on?"

Catalyn flopped down in the enclosure that she had just finished setting up with the meager help of a couple stage hands. Yeah…stage hands…such help they were…She huffed a sigh, "Other then bein' exhausted? Not much. I just finished wit' the enclosure and I'm 'bout to let the girls out from their trailer and all after a take a breather. Ye?"

Evan was back to laying down on his hotel bed. He was tossing a little bouncy ball into the air and catching it out of boredom, "Waiting for five o'clock to roll on around because I've got an autograph signing."

A light chuckle left Catalyn, "Oh fun. I'm glad we never have those scheduled. I mean if someone notices us then we sign stuff and all, but other then that, we're free from such things."

Evan laughed, "Lucky you, I get them every now and again and all then of course if people notice me. I almost wish I was you right now just for that reason."

"What? Ye want to be a little five foot six, twenty five year old Irish woman? Well, I think that shall stay our secret. Ye can have the operation done when ye get some time off and then ye can return as the beautiful Evana Bourne!" Catalyn bust out laughing as Evan joined in. She stood and crossed the enclosure to where the tiger's trailer had been backed up to. She let the girls out and they dashed into the area to stretch their legs.

Evan calmed himself with a breath, "Oh, you think I could rock those lovely red curls of yours?"

Catalyn was glad the conversation was over the phone because she blushed like crazy. He thought her curls were lovely! She gave a little giggle, "Oh, of course. I think it'd be rather becoming of ye."

They continued to talk for the next couple hours until phone batteries began to die and Evan had to leave for his appearance. Of course, they promised to call each other back when they got a minute. Catalyn busied herself with her tigers, running through their routine over and over. They knew the routine front ways, backwards, left to right, right to left, upside down, diagonal, and all other directions. She didn't run it over and over to make sure they knew it, hell Catalyn knew that her girls knew it. She just needed to keep her mind off of someone. She figured if she worked her ass off her thoughts wouldn't dwindle on the high flying wrestler…even if she really wanted them to. Catalyn had always had a kind of crush on Evan ever since he joined the WWE. Now matter what her uncle Finlay would always be her favorite, he was blood, but Evan was a friend and she did like his high flying moves.

Taking a break Catalyn let her thoughts wander down that path. Evan had been really nice and had accepted her offer to see the show, Calypso and the others liked him and he liked them, they had just talked on the phone for hours on end via both text and talk, then there was the fact that he was just _cute! _She giggled some at the thought. Yes, he was cute, very cute. Then her face fell and she sighed. Venus walked up to her and nuzzled her hand. Catalyn sighed and stroked the big cat's head, "Oh yes, he's cute and nice, but I'm sure the travelin' we both do would never permit it…and Uncle Dave wouldn't really like it I'm sure…" Venus sat down and tilted her head to the side. Aphrodite padded up quietly and sat beside her sister. They looked almost exactly alike beside the fact that Venus had a single black stripe running down her face to the tip of her nose and Aphrodite didn't. The two girls looked at each other, then just walked away.

Catalyn watched them go confused. Her girls could act so human sometimes it was scary. With a shrug she went back to her work. She still had to clean out the big trailer and she had to move her few things into her dressing room, then she had to set up her dressing room of course. With a heavy sigh she went to work. It didn't take her long to clean out the trailer. She moved onto moving three boxes into the room that was designated as hers for the week they would be in town. One had clothing. One had pictures and make up. The last one had stuff for her tigers. In her dressing room there was already a vanity set up. Catalyn smiled, she opened the second box and pulled out a photo. She always traveled with her pictures, they were her life. She began setting them up. There were three of her mother, one of them a shot of them both together.

Catalyn sat back and held the photo of her and her mother in her hand. She hadn't seen her mom in two years since she had moved to the States and although the phone helped, she missed her dreadfully. She smiled at the picture, it was taken in the airport as Catalyn was off to catch her flight for America. Her mother was the same height and build. They were both cream-skinned and be-freckled, the only difference was that Fealyn(pronounced Fay-lin) Reidy was a blond with straight hair and blue eyes. Catalyn got her looks from her father. The green eyes, the flame colored hair, the unruly curls all belonged to Bryce Reidy. With a sigh she set the picture up and continued to unpack the photos. One of her father whom she hadn't seen after her parents separated when she was eighteen. Two of her and her tigers, one of just her, Calypso and Cuchulainn and one of all the tigers the troupe owned. One of her uncle. One of her home in Ireland that sat on a plot of twenty acres of pure green hills and lush vegetation. Then one of her precious Aithne, her Irish(well duh) Setter that she missed dearly as well. A trip home was always in the back of her mind whenever she got the time.

She jumped and fell out of her chair when her phone suddenly went off. Recovering from the floor and holding the back of her head with a wince she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Cat." A smooth voice came from the other end of the phone.

Again taken off guard by whom was calling she slipped getting back into her seat. Catalyn groaned, "Ow…"

Evan was confused, "Are you alright?"

Catalyn chuckled, "I fell, I'm clumsy sometimes. I'm fine. So! Hi."

Evan laughed at her, and that's how it all started. The two talked until about nine and would have continued, that was, until someone walked into her dressing room…

"Hey Cat! We were all gunna go out and get a bite to eat now that everyone is done settling in for the night. Wanna join us?" It was Liwanu. He stood propped up against the door frame with a little smirk and his long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

Catalyn smiled at him, "Sounds great! Hey, gimme a second." She returned her attention to the phone, "Hey Evan, the troupe is goin' ta go out for a bite. I'll talk wit' ye later."

Evan pretended to whine, "Awww! Alright then. Give me a call tomorrow, I've only got a workout session planned."

Catalyn laughed, "Oooh! Muscles McGee! Alright, bye."

"Talk to yah later." With that they hung up.

Catalyn smiled at Liwanu as she pocketed her phone and wallet, "I'm ready!"

Liwanu rolled his eyes, "Haven't you been talking to that Evan guy all day?" Truthfully, the native was jealous. Very jealous. He wished he were the one who held most of the Irish woman's attention. The man was head over heels for her! And she didn't even know it!

Catalyn laughed, "No, we took a break for a little while! Anyway, can't I make a new friend?" Liwanu just rolled his eyes in reply. With that they met up with the rest of the troupe; Satu, Lilija, Sanja, James, Felipe, Hoang, Esmeralda, and Jasmine. The troupe consisted of exactly five girls and five boys, nine worked with animals and one was the 'ringmaster'. To them, they were family. Any of them would kill for another. Satu, the African who worked the elephants in a show of majesty. Lilija the Icelandic one who had a comical skit with puffins. Sanja the Russain who did a performance of thrilling leaps and jumps with horses. Liwanu the Miwok native who had a fierce display of power with wolves. James was the clown who worked with Chihuahuas…don't ever ask…Then the Ringmaster Felipe and his young daughter Esmeralda who did a aerobatic display with three swans and a small flock of doves. Hoang who worked with Komodo dragons in a fire show. Lastly there was Jasmine, the Persian, who was an older woman who was there to help train all the animals if they didn't want to listen.

The big 'family' headed out together in a few cars for a nearby restaurant and a bite to eat. Most of them were starving, but in the troupe, your animals came first. They eat before you do. That was just how it was. All the while at dinner, though, one fiery red head couldn't keep her mind off a particular dark haired wrestler. He was always so sweet! And man was he cute!

That night after they got back Catalyn sat in her hotel room that wasn't far from the place they would have their show. She leaned back against pillows and had her laptop open and was using the hotels Wifi to do a little research of her own. God how she loved Wikipedia.

**A/N Sorry that this took me like ages to write! I wouldn't gotten more done faster, but stuff came up. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Next chance We Get

**A/N Here we are with chapter three This is going to be one of those mini-fill-in-the-blink chapters that's only going to be like two pages long when I type it out. I really hope you've enjoyed the first two chapters! **

Chapter Three--Next Chance We Get

Catalyn took her bow with her tigers as the crowd applauded. They made their exit and once backstage Catalyn collapsed onto a chair and fanned herself. That was her third show that day. Her feet hurt, she was beginning to feel a little achy from the constant moving, and it was warm in the arena. Sweat was beading on her forehead and running down her spine. Despite the bikini she wore, she was sweltering.

A stage hand brought her a bottle of chilled water and a small towel. She thanked them with a smile and walked back to her dressing room. She wiped the sweat from her face and neck as she flipped on a small fan on her vanity. Sitting down she grabbed her phone and flipped it open. She hadn't had a minute the whole day to check if she had any messages. Well, she did. Five text messages, three missed calls, and two voice messages. Catalyn cringed a little, _Oi…I've never missed tha' much. _

First she went to her texts, the easiest to respond to. A small smile spread over her lips. All five were from Evan. Her grin grew into a large smile as she went through them; _Hey Cat, jst sayin hi __J ; Gimme a call if u get da chance; Ur probly workin, s0 jst gimme a call 0r txt wenevr; Hey Cat, tel da grls I say hi nxt chance u get; Hey gimme a call if ya can. _Catalyn grinned wildly. He had been trying to reach her all day!

With a big grin she checked her voice mail. _"Hey Cat, it's Evan. Just callin' to say hi. Hey, give me a call the next chance you get. Bye." "Hey Cat, it's Evan, again. Think you can give me a call the next time you're free? If so, thanks!" _Now she was curious. Was he just being friendly and wanting to chat? What had him calling and texting her that much? Well, no better way then to call and find out! Dialing his number, Catalyn held the phone to her ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

Catalyn smiled, "Hey Evan."

In his hotel room, Evan beamed happily, "Hey Cat. You got my messages?"

She chuckled as she sat down. Crossing her leg lightly over the over she grinned, "Yes, all seven."

He gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh…Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

Catalyn smiled, "Nothing to be sorry for. So, you called and sent me texts all day. What's up?"

Evan smirked, "Do you have a computer on you?"

Blinking slowly Catalyn grabbed her laptop from her bag and opened it, "Yeah, why?"

"Go to y'alls webpage then to your travel schedule." He told her.

Catalyn laughed, "Evan, I've got the schedule burned into me mind. I know where we'll be for the next few months. Why? What's my schedule got to do with anything?" Now he had her curious.

Evan leaned back in his chair and grinned, "Where are you going to be in…two months from Monday?"

Catalyn sat back and ran over her schedule, "Well, next week we're in Raleigh…then up to Dover…Philly, Cincinnati, Indianapolis…Chicago, Then a really big trip to Memphis, and…New Orleans is where we would be. Why?"

Evan smirked, "Well, I did my research and you will be in New Orleans the same week we are."

A huge smile spread over Catalyn's face. That meant two things. One, she would get to see her uncle again. Two, she'd get to see Evan again. She smiled wider, "Really? Oh my god!"

Evan smiled, "Yeah, oh and I was wondering about something. When I was looking at your schedule it drops off after the next three and a half months. Why?"

Catalyn smirked, "If you kept reading it explains. We travel and show for six months, then take a six months break for training. Every year we want to have new routines and everything, so we take a long six months to retrain."

Evan nodded, "Sounds good. How much of that time have you used before?"

Catalyn thought for a minute, "Well, I've been with the troupe for a little over two years I think…I think I only use about three months total out of the six. Tigers are very smart and take on stuff very well. I work with them maybe two weeks a months, every other week or so. That way I can either go travel a bit on my own or, like last year, I took a trip home to Ireland. I do what I can the next chance I get."

Evan grinned, "Okay, with that in mind, I was wondering something…"

Catalyn smiled as she tucked her feet up under her in the seat. Tucking a curly red lock behind her ear she asked, "Yeah?"

Evan took a breath. He ran over what he knew in his mind. He had known Catalyn all of a few days, but these were his thoughts on her. She was beautiful, inside and out, from her curvaceous frame to her fire like hair…then to her laugh and her smile…her humor and her personality. Only talking to her for a couple days and meeting her just once he was quite head over heels. In a single word to describe his current state: Twitterpated.(for those of you who've never seen Bambi-one, shame on you! And two, triturated means infatuated). Evan took one last breath and… "I was wondering that since we're both in New Orleans in a couple months if maybe you wanted to…uh…go out or something?"

Catalyn about dropped the phone. Luckily, she caught herself before she could! She gulped a little. This was Evan Bourne. _The _Evan Bourne. Her second favorite wrestler, only second because her favorite was family. He was this sweet guy who could make her laugh, who understood her strange love of her tigers, who didn't question how she and Calypso were so close when the tigress had really hurt her, who was just…just absolutely amazing. And he was asking her out! Catalyn took a breath and smiled, "I…I'd love to."

Evan smiled happily, "Really?"

Catalyn smiled, "Really!"

He heaved a breath, "Great! So, I'll talk to you the next chance we get?"

Catalyn smiled, "Yeah, and I'll see you the next chance we get. Two months from now."


	4. Enduring the Wait

**A/N Yay! Chapter four is upon us! Woot! Sorry, I had loads of sleep and I'm bouncy today! Anyway! Off we go! Also, I'm really sorry that this took ages. I was moved to a new computer and I was unable to get what I had worked on of this chapter over and all. But! I've got it back and I'm readin' for some writin'!!! Oh, and btw the girl Sanja, her name is pronounced Son-yah, just fyi.**

Chapter Four--Enduring the Wait

After she got off the phone with Evan, Catalyn quickly changed and ran off to find Sanja, arguably her closest friend that was a human in the troupe that was a chick. She knocked rapidly on the Russian's dressing room door, "Sanja! Sanja! Open up! It's important!"

Sanja finally answered and Catalyn walked right in with the biggest smile on her face, "Oh my god! Sanja! I-I can't believe what--Oh, hi Liwanu." Liwanu was sitting to the side.

He gave Catalyn a pleasant smile, "What's got you all a-twitter?" In his mind he envisioned her going up to him and confessing love…but he knew that wasn't the case.

Catalyn took both of Sanja's hands and she began to bounce, "When we are in New Orleans so will my uncle's wrestling people! So will Evan! Sanja, he asked me out!" The slight Russian smiled and began to bounce with Catalyn. The Irish woman had told her friend about Evan.

Sanja smiled brightly and turned to Liwanu, "Can you believe it Liwanu! Our Cat is finally getting herself a man!" She and Catalyn bounced and squealed a bit more.

Liwanu put on his best smile and gave Catalyn a friendly hug, "Great! Lucky man!" With that he took his leave. Liwanu's smile disappeared and his happiness for Catalyn was not but a sham. Down the hall he kicked a lock box and grimaced. He was not angry and he was not mad at Catalyn. He was jealous. For two years he had been wanting, yearning for a chance to even come near her as more than a friend. He had lost his chance and now some guy she had known barely long enough to even be friends asked her out. It was absurd…in his mind at least.

Sanja pulled Catalyn into a hug, "Oh my god! Cat! I can't believe he asked you out! I mean the way you talked about him he just seems so…awesome!" She squealed and gave her friend a hug.

Catalyn squealed, "I know! I'm so excited! Oh, I don't think I can wait two months though!" The two continued to babble like girls for almost thirty minutes.

As they walked out of Sanja's dressing room Lilija was waiting there with a little smirk, "Alright, which one of you has a new boy toy? Only that could make you two shriek like that. So spill."

Catalyn beamed, "Evan asked me out! ECW will be in New Orleans when we are!"

Lilija's jaw dropped, "Oh…my…god…I'll talk to y'all later! Congrats though Cat!" With that Lilija ran off. She tore through the halls. Skidding to a stop she banged on a door, "Li! Li open up!"

Liwanu opened up. He gave Lilia a bit of a scowl and turned his back on her, "What?" He snapped at her quite meanly.

Lilija gave him a sympathetic smirk, "I'm guessing you know. Oh Li, I'm sorry."

Liwanu tossed a shirt very roughly into an open suitcase, "Like it matters. Lili, if you don't mind, I'm a little busy." He stomped across the small room to a box and started to pull random stuff out. He was making himself just do stuff trying to keep himself from raging the halls.

Lilija walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Look, chill Li, it's just a date. For all you know nothing good will come of it and she'll get all pissed off and you'll be there to be her shoulder to cry on! Just think, this is still a guy she barely knows and my bet is the date end in catastrophe. Just give it time and all will work out. Trust me. Everyone knows how much you like Cat, just give her a little time and she'll know too. Heck, try to get her to see it too." She put a hand under his chin, "Trust me Liwanu, all will be well."

Liwanu smiled. The way Lilija could word things always made the pissed people calm, the sad ones happy, and the reclusive people social butterflies. He smiled, "Thanks Lili. You always know how to make someone happy." He gave her a little hug and laughed, "Hell, maybe this Evan guy is just gay and needs to see it. The date will help." The two laughed. Liwanu gave Lilija one last hug and walked out.

Lilija bit her lip and groaned, "Man I hate lying to people!" Yeah, Lilija was a master as bullshitting people so they would just chill! It was her thing. Lilija shook her head and sighed, "Well, at least he's cooled off. Sadly, in two months or so I'm going to have to calm him down because anyone with a brain could tell Cat's crazy about this Evan guy. Too bad Li never asked cat out before now, they would make a nice couple." She shrugged and walked out, smiling as she strolled down the halls.

The next few days passed easily. The troupe did their performances and they were packing up the trailers. Liwanu, from across the lot, watched as Catalyn and Sanja packed things into their tour bus and chatted. He didn't know how, but he just knew that they were talking about Evan. He grabbed a suitcase and walked over to them, curious to hear what they were talking about. He just caught the tail end of one of Sanja's sentences.

"…You know the one that swoops low down your back? It's hot!" He cringed. Any guy who worked and traveled with five women just knew that they were talking about what Catalyn should wear on her date.

Catalyn laughed, "Sanja, that's a dress! I don't think this is really a dress occasion. I'm thinking a really nice top with me dressy jeans. We are in Raleigh next week and they have a great mall. We could go shopping one day after a show." Liwanu immediately grimaced and walked away, not wanting to hear any more about what kind of outfit she should wear or any other thing about the stupid date. He stormed around doing more needless chores.

Sanja saw Liwanu from the corner of her eye and mentally sighed. Yeah she felt bad that he didn't get a chance with Catalyn, but having girly fun like shopping and gossiping was so much more fun! She ignored his distress knowing Lilija would cool him down again and continued to have fun with Catalyn. As everyone piled into their respective buses, Catalyn, Liwanu, Sanja, Lilija and Satu in one and the others in another bus, and the trailers roared into life the troupe set off down the highway for yet another couple days on the road.

Mean while, far across the country in a little room of a down town hotel, Evan Bourne sat leaning against the head board of one of the two twin sized beds in the room. His companion, the very man who introduced him to his two-months-off-date, was Finlay. He and Evan had been traveling together for a few weeks and neither man really did mind the idea of them traveling together. Finlay walked out of the bathroom freshly showered after a day's hard work to find Evan relaxing in bed with his laptop. Finlay chuckled, "What are ye doin'? An' whatever it is why?"

Evan smirked a little and drew in a breath shifting his position just a little and tapped the track pad twice to enlarge a picture he had found. He gazed at the image as he answered the fighting Irishman, "Just lookin' at some pictures."

Finlay raised an eyebrow, "Of what, might I ask?"

Evan smirked as he continued to look at the one picture. It was an image of Catalyn, one a photographer had caught of her walking the streets. She was with another woman, who was quite petite with shoulder length deep brown hair. He remembered her; she was the one who worked with the horses. He knew that Catalyn had told him who everyone was, but the girl's name eluded him at the time. He gave a little shrug, "Just lookin' at pictures of Cat's troupe. I really liked the show and all, just tryin' to see if I couldn't get another glimpse at it all."

Finlay laid back on his own bed, "Well, all power to ye, just don't keep me up with your typin'. I like sleepin'." With that the older man pulled the blankets above his head and within moments a dull roar of a snore could be heard emanating from under the sheets.

Evan chuckled and leaned back. He clicked around until he found another picture he rather liked of Catalyn. She was in her performance attire and sitting on a large rock that wasn't quite big enough to be a boulder. The six orange tigresses were laying or sitting around the base and of course, Calypso was standing regally behind her. Catalyn had a hand up, resting on the side of the white tigress's neck. It was from a photo shoot they had. He zoomed in on the image and gave it a minute for the computer to enhance the image so it didn't look too pixilated. He looked at Catalyn's face. Evan gazed at her. Catalyn's features were as he had thought before, every day beauty. Her cheekbones weren't high or low, kind of set between the two. Her eyes weren't almond shaped, but they weren't shaped like average eyes. They were a pretty green that was slightly dark around the iris that faded to a lighter green towards the whites of her eyes. She had a diamond shaped face also encircled by her extremely curly red hair. Catalyn was no exotic beauty. She wasn't six feet tall with great breasts and a model's body. She wasn't the kind of girl who when she walked down the street turned any heads…but…but she was the kind of girl who turned Evan's head.

Evan typed for a couple seconds, opening up Wikipedia. He typed in Catalyn Reidy and waited as the page loaded. He read the page quietly aloud, "Catalyn Fae Reidy, born December Seventeenth, 1983 in Belfast, Northern Ireland." He nodded a little, "Same place as Dave. Anyway…She's a traditional Irish dancer for Cirque de Animal where she works with rescued tigers. She came to the United States when she was twenty-three to be a performer at Busch Gardens, Williamsburg, Virginia when the creator of Cirque De Animal saw her dance and requested her to join his troupe." He skipped over other details and went down to the Personal Life section out of curiosity. With a breath he continued, "Reidy is the niece of professional wrestler Dave Finlay. Her mother was a referee for a short time. Reidy's parents were divorced when she was eighteen. Blah…blah…blah…parent's divorce." He scrolled a little until he found a section entitled Court Trials. "Oh! What's this? After only a month with Cirque de Animal, Reidy was attacked by the lead tiger, known as Calypso. She was subjected to court hearings where the news of the attack was kept quiet, not wanting to scare audiences. Aside from having been injured by the tiger, Reidy defended the animal's behavior claiming the fault was her own. In the end Reidy was fined for negligence towards the tiger despite her ignorance of the tiger's condition. Now, Reidy claims that she and the tiger are close. Another hearing is due in August as a follow up to make certain no other incident has happened again and that neither Reidy nor the tigers are in any kind of danger." That was interesting! Evan had only thought Calypso had hurt Catalyn and they moved on. He didn't know, nor had he fathomed, that there had ever been more behind the issue.

Closing his computer and setting it on the floor beside the bed, Evan laid back. His last thought before he fell asleep was just how long he had to wait until he would see her again. She had become a friend, and he hoped soon the term girl would accompany friend, preferably before.

Little did he know that over in South Carolina, having just crossed into the state, Cirque de Animal was alive with activity, despite the late hour. On Catalyn's bus, she and Sanja were on her laptop, doing the very same thing Evan had been doing only the opposite. She was looking at picture of him on his Wikipedia page.

Sanja gave a little gasp, "Ooooh! He is _cut! _Sweet Jesus I think I might faint!" She gave Catalyn a little wink, "Just imagine what the se—"

Catalyn slapped Sanja on the arm, "Sanja! You're terrible!" The Russian just grinned wildly and scrolled down the page. The two girls continued late into the night searching stuff on the internet. They actually found themselves, in some strange way, on a page that showed you how to solve the Rubik's cube in under a minute because they kept clicking links…Odd…yeah….

The next morning the troupe crossed the border into North Carolina. The days soon began to pass easily as Catalyn fell into a new kind of schedule. She always woke up at six, no matter what. She would get something to eat, shower, and change and be with her tigers by seven. They would work for a while, never letting their skills get rusty. That would last for a couple hours before she got herself ready for a show. It was usually around twelve o'clock her time that she'd get a text from Evan. All day they would talk until either one of them had to leave for a performance or some other kind of appearance.

On one particular evening after a performance in Cincinnati, Catalyn could be found in her dressing room talking on the phone with Evan. How was this known? Because one Miwok native was eavesdropping. Liwanu stood by Catalyn's door as she talked on the phone. She was talking lightly and laughing. Suddenly, what Lilija had said to him meant nothing…Liwanu wasn't an idiot and he knew what the happy laugh and the constant talking meant. They were getting closer and closer without even having gone on a real date. He was royally screwed, and he knew it. But, there was one tiny speck of hope for him. In about two months from then, they troupe would stop their travel to get new material, but Evan would keep traveling. In his mind this was how he saw it. Both of them are traveling now, so both of them endure the idea of only seeing each other once in a blue moon. But if only _one _of them travel, wouldn't the one 'staying home' feel lonely? Phone calls and text messages could only go so far.

Liwanu got a sly grin on his face. He'd let them have their fun now, but he was waiting. Waiting for just the right moment to pounce. All he had to do was, well, endure the wait.

**A/N Again I am very sorry that this took me so long. You see, the first half of this chapter was on a different computer and because I didn't have access to that computer when I switched to a newer one, I had to wait to get it. I can assure you though, that now that I do have the story, I will update as much as possible!**


	5. I'll Take A 2 With Extra Romance

**A/N Here we are, nothing to say other then I don't own any wrestlers/people unless I made them up. Toodles!**

Chapter Five—I'll Take A #2 With Extra Romance

Catalyn sat in her hotel room with Sanja as she got ready. Her close friend was doing her hair since she was too jittery to concentrate. Tonight was the night; she was finally going out with Evan! As Sanja finished up her hair they looked out the three outfits they had so diligently chosen from Catalyn's wardrobe. One was a denim skirt with a strapless midnight blue top that hugged around her breasts and billowed out on her stomach that they matched with a pair of strappy heels. That was the 'dance club' outfit. Then there was pretty emerald green dress with one shoulder and rhinestones playing across the bottom hem with a pair of gorgeous sling back heels. This was obviously the 'nice restaurant' outfit. The last outfit was the 'laid back' one. It was simply a pair of blue jeans matched with a black top that just slightly exposed her midriff matched with a pair of ballet flats. They had been talking for nearly an hour over which one she should wear.

Well, the question was answered for her when her phone went off letting her know she had a new text messages. Reaching for her phone, Catalyn flipped it open, _Hey Cat, just fyi, try n wear sumthng casual. Oh, and be sure to have socks. _ It was from Evan. Catalyn grinned and turned to Sanja, "Looks like its outfit number three!" She stood up and crossed over to the clothes, grabbing them and heading to the bathroom. She carefully pulled the top on, making sure not to mess up her hair. Why worry? Catalyn had that kind of hair that took two hours to actually style and if you touched it too soon you would undo everything! Yes…her hair sucks…

After getting ready and putting a pair of socks into her bag, she and Sanja walked down to the hotel lobby where they were going to meet up with Evan. His hotel was just down the street and he had hinted that where they were going was in easy walking distance.

As they waited, Sanja gave Catalyn a little grin, "So, am I to expect you back before morning?"

Catalyn's jaw dropped and she smacked her friend's arm lightly, "Sanja!" She then gave a tiny grin, "And I'll leave that on a yes…for now." Now, Catalyn wasn't really expecting anything huge from the date, but you never know!

Sanja shrugged, "I don't know Kitty, the past couple months with you two talking constantly over the phone, this seems more like a fifth date or something. You two already know loads about each other."

The red head shrugged, "So? There are things I haven't told 'im about and this way we'll be more comfortable around each other. There won't be that weirdness of a first date." She crossed her arms defensively and gave her friend a look.

The petite girl shrugged, "Just sayin'. Anyway, what time was he supposed to come get you?"

Catalyn glanced at the sleek black watch on her wrist, "In about five minutes. You think he's going to be early? Hmm…" She heard the door open, but dismissed it as another clientele of the hotel returning to their room or leaving.

Sanja grinned, "Oh, I think he might be early."

Catalyn tilted her head to the side a bit, "What makes ye sa—" She was interrupted when someone tapped lightly on her shoulder. Turning around she was face to face with one Evan Bourne in all his stupendous glory! A nice, yet not formal, white button up the just the first two undone matched with casual jeans and new looking tennis shoes there was only one word to describe him; DAMN! She grinned happily and suddenly Sanja's presence was forgotten as the two stared at each other, "Hi."

Evan smiled back at her, "Hey, you ready?" Catalyn nodded and turned to tell Sanja that they were off and she'd be back by midnight. As she did so, he took the time to appreciate his date's appearance. Her fiery locks were pulled into a braid that went from the nape of her neck up to the crown and then left to flare out, her shirt just short enough so he could see her belly ring that had some short chains dangling from it, her jeans that hugged her hips…Evan had to quickly get his mind off of the girl before he was forced to skip date number one and shoot to maybe five or six when there was more than just a good night kiss.

Catalyn grin widely as she turned back to Evan, "Alright, let's go." Evan smiled back and held out his arm for her to take. Catalyn blushed slightly and hooked her arm on his as they walked out the door. The two made idle chit chat as they walked along the bustling, party filled streets that was New Orleans. Catalyn kept trying to get him to tell her where they were going, but Evan was good at keeping it a secret. All he would do was smirk and change the subject quite smoothly.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Evan pulled Catalyn into a building with a sign that read 'Rock N' Bowl'. Inside Catalyn looked around amazed. It was a night club, but there was a bowling alley attached to it. As she looked around Evan paid for the two of them and got her attention only long enough to get her shoe size for bowling. After that, he led her over to a lane and smiled, "Well, what'd yah think?"

Catalyn sat down next to him to put on the shoes, "I think ye're crazy." She looked over at a rack of the bowling balls and chewed her lip, "Uh, should I mention that I've never bowled before?"

Evan gave her a little wink, "No worries, I can teach you. You'll be a pro in no time." He took her hand and pulled her over to the rack, "Pick a ball that's not too heavy, but not too light. It should rest easily in your hand." He watched as she picked up about seven different balls weighing them in her hand before she settled on a ball with a cool tie dye design. He himself had already grabbed a ball that was the weight he was used to. He walked her back over to the lane and turned on the computer. Giving her a grin, he asked, "What name do you want? It can go up to four letters."

Catalyn thought for a moment before smiling, "Kity; K-I-T-Y." Evan nodded and typed the name in quickly with his and with that he turned to Catalyn, "You're up." This only got a kinda confused look from the Irish woman. Evan smirked and got her ball and walked out onto the floor with her. He handed her the ball, "Alright, hold it." He handed the ball to Catalyn and walked up to her side. Evan put his arms around her and talked her through it, "It's really simple, just hold the ball, aim a little, draw it back and release it. I promise by the end of this you'll be bowling like a pro." He put his hands over hers and helped her draw the ball back and letting her release it. The ball rolled down the lane and struck the pins with a clatter, knocking down six out of ten.

In his arms, Catalyn could feel shivers run up and down her spine. His voice breathing into her ear, his hands laying gently over hers, the feel of his body not an inch away from her own, the light tickle of his breath against her neck, it all contributed to the sudden feeling in the bit of her stomach. The feeling was warm, light, and fluttery. Butterflies.

When she turned her head to look at him he was smiling, a sweet little half grin, "Good job, get your ball from the ball return and I can help you get a spare." Catalyn just nodded and followed his directions. Grabbing her ball she gladly stepped back into his arms. Evan helped her aim just right and she rolled the ball. Again it struck the pins, knocking the rest of them down.

The two of them stood there for just a few seconds before Evan smirked and gave one of her hands a little squeeze, "See, like a pro." Catalyn gave a tiny blush and walked off the floor with Evan as he retrieved his ball. She sat down in the chair in front of the computer to watch him. Evan, having a fondness for bowling, rolled a perfect strike on the first go.

He gave Catalyn a smile, who returned it with a pout, "Aren't ye supposed to let me win?" She crossed one leg over the other and crossed her arms over her chest.

Evan walked up behind her and bent down so his face was next to hers, "Come now, if I let the student win, how would that make the teacher look?" He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised. He then gave her a little grin, "But, if it makes you feel better I'll get gutter balls the rest of the night."

Catalyn turned to smile at him, "Oh, its fine." She stood and went to get her ball, "Anyway, I am just a beginner, right?"

Evan just sat back and nodded. He watched her as she bowled probably the worst thing anyone can bowl. A perfect seven-ten split! When she grabbed her ball again he watched as she focused. Her forehead scrunching up a little as she chewed on her lip. He could tell she was trying to figure it out. It was cute to watch her roll the ball, aiming for the one on the right, and seeing her seem disappointed. Her bottom lip went out a bit and she stomped a little back to her seat. She sat down and huffed, "Stupid American game…"

Evan chuckled and without realizing he did it, he gave her cheek a little peck, "Aw, its fine. Not many people can actually pick up a seven-ten split." As he got up to get his ball, Catalyn held a hand to her cheek and blushed until her face and her hair matched in color. The two continued to bowl until the game was over, Evan having won with a score of one-hundred-twenty-three to Catalyn's sixty-two. He told her that wasn't too bad for her first time.

Looking around the night club as she sipped a drink Evan had gotten her, the red head saw a dance floor. She grinned wildly. Oh she could dance an Irish jig alright, but her dear friend Sanja had taught her a thing or two about dancing in an American fashion. She smirked and putting the drink down she grabbed Evan's hand, "Come dance wit' me!" Evan was about to protest, but Catalyn already had him up and pulling him to the dance floor. Giving in, he walked onto the floor with her where the music was louder and it drowned out the crash of the bowling alley. Catalyn began to move smoothly with Evan, swaying to the music and dipping with the beat. The music changed into a classic Cajun dance. Neither of the two knew how to dance to it, but they just looked at the people around them, following their steps. They constantly stepped on each other's feet and tripped up, but they were laughing and having fun.

After a good time on the floor they returned to their seats to watch the crowd having fun. They talked about a lot of things, one topic that Evan brought up was what he'd read about the court hearings on Catalyn's Wikipedia page. She seemed a little ashamed of the fact, but just shrugged it off. The court hearing was in about two months during the time when the troupe didn't travel. She turned the conversation over to Evan's travels. Catalyn was extremely curious about other countries, seeing as how she's only ever been in two and he's been on almost every continent but Antarctica.

With a changing of shoes and getting one last drink, the two left the neat little club. They had decided on going for walk before the clock struck twelve and the spell would be over. Their chat continued as they walked. They had made their way to a bridge that stretched over the expanse of a smooth flowing river. They walked closely along the little sidewalk near the edge. As they did, Evan took a chance and, seeing as how they were walking so close, took her hand into his. Catalyn only responded with giving him a smile. They walked about halfway out on the bridge before leaning on the railing and looking out over the water. Just below them the river reflected the moon and the stars, making it look like the stars were actually flowing in the river water.

Leaning over, Catalyn gave a happy sigh and turned to smile at Evan, "Ye know, I had a great time tonight. I've never had so much fun on a date." She shrugged, "Not like I've really been on many dates."

Evan smiled at her, "Well, I'm glad I could help you enjoy this one." He scooted over a bit to stand closer to her. He carefully took her hand in his and gave her a smile.

Catalyn grinned back at him, "Thank ye, for everything."

He bit his lip a little before asking, "Can I give you one more thing to be thankful for?"

She slowly blinked and smiled a little, tilting her head to the side, "Maybe." But in truth, her maybe was a yes, and that yes was fulfilled. The two leaned into each other and pressed their lips together. It wasn't long before the kiss became heated and it was nearly impossible for the two to break apart, but somehow they managed. They stared at each other, brown eyes meeting green. Then, slowly, both of them just began to grin. After the grin had touched their eyes they began to kiss once more. Catalyn's arms wrapped around Evan's neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. In the back of both minds was what could happen if a hotel room was nearby.

Suddenly, though, the phone in Catalyn's pocket began to play a upbeat song and Catalyn broke away. She gave a shy little grin, "Midnight, time for Cinderella to be a scullery amid once more."

Evan smirked and easily grabbed the phone from Catalyn's pocket and turned off the sound, "The bell stopped ringing, think Cinderella can come back for a few more minutes?" His only respond from her was a happy smile from Catalyn and another kiss.

Now back in Catalyn's hotel room, Sanja was watching the clock. 12:05…12:10…12:30. Catalyn was late! Oh, naughty girl! Sanja smirked a little and stood up. She started talking to herself in a sing-song voice, "Oh! Kitty Cat is in trou-ble!" She giggled and started to dance around the room a little laughing, "Liwanu's gonna be pissed! Liwanu's gonna be pissed!" She sang it over and over, knowing it was true. Sanja was definitely the kind of girl who loved to just torment the hell out of some people.

She was in the middle of a chorus of, "I can't wait to see his face!" When the door opened. It was Catalyn. Sanja watched as her friend turned around to say good night to someone at the door before closing it and leaning against the door. Sanja smiled, "So, how was it? And why are you so late?" True, it was already one o'clock.

Catalyn heaved a happy sigh, "Oh my God! It was amazin'. He took me to this neat little place where you can bowl and dance like a normal dance club and all. He taught even me 'ow to bowl since I 'ad no clue what to do! Then we went out for a walk and ended up on a bridge and we started to kiss." She sighed again, "Sanja, you wouldn't believe how amazin' he is! He is just perfect. Me pater would actually like him and ma would think he was such a sweetheart. Oh, I wish I was home and he was there…"

Sanja watched Catalyn swoon over her new found affection. She smirked, "Oh, so can I guess he's a good kisser?"

Catalyn grinned, "Sanja, just after the first kiss I was reconsidering me whole idea on sex."

Sanja's jaw dropped, "Well damn! But you're so set in your ways. I mean you've bitch slapped guys for even looking at you weird before! Now this!" She smirked and crossed her arms, "So, will there be more dates?" She sat down on her bed and crossed her legs.

Catalyn walked over to sit with her friend, "I hope so, I mean we stop traveling in about a month and then I'll be really free to do what I want. I know me girls can learn the new step I've already been thinkin' of in no time."

Sanja smirked, "Well, I'll let you sleep. Sweet dreams."

Catalyn fell back on the bed and without even caring about being fully clothed, closed her eyes and listened as Sanja left. She had a huge smile on her face as she pulled the phone from her pocket. Pressing a couple buttons she went into her photo gallery. While at Rock N' Bowl she had snapped a couple pictures. She chuckled as she looked over them. One of Evan trying to dance, and failing epically. One of the both of them smiling at the camera. She looked at that one long and hard. He was dark tan with short brown hair and deep brown eyes while she was a pinky cream like color with fiery hair and green eyes. She liked the way they looked together and with one last smile she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw in her mind's eye before she fell asleep was the look in Evan's eyes just before they kissed.


	6. Soap Opera Phone Call

**A/N Chapter 6, nothing to report. I don't own anyone. Blah, blah, blah. Here we go! Oh btw, for those interested if you go to my twitter (/punkz_freak) and go to whom I'm following you can follow loads of wrestlers!**

Chapter Six—Soap Opera Phone Call

Catalyn bowed to the audience with her tigers and exited stage right. She walked the girls back to their enclosure and then hurried back to her dressing room. There, she grabbed a spare change of clothes and all of her bathroom needs, having a quick shower on her mind. A nice hot shower to relax after a day of being on her feet, dancing and having a rather hot spotlight shining on her. But, that wasn't what fate had decided upon. Just as she was about to leave the room, her cell phone began to ring. Catalyn walked over to the table, picked up the device and…

Evan walked up to the back door of the arena where he knew Cirque de Animal was performing. He remembered Catalyn telling him that his name was now on the list if ever he wanted to drop by when he had the chance. Well, now he had the chance and he was going to use it. This might be the last time he'd get to see her for another couple months and he wanted to make the most of it. After being admitted backstage he wandered helplessly for a few moments before catching a stage hand and asking him where Catalyn's room was. The young man gave him directions before hurrying off. Evan made his way down the halls and around the corners the man had told him…but they were wrong! All the guy had done was led him to where all the animals were! _AGH! Stupid idiot! I meant her room, not her enclosure thingy!!! DAMN IT! _Evan's inner voice was screaming at the top of its lungs as he tried to find someone else to give him proper directions. He was about to turn a corner when…

"Senor, can I help ju?" Evan turned to face an aged Hispanic man dressed at a ringmaster. He quickly filtered through the names Catalyn had told him and found the right one. Felipe.

Evan nodded, "Yes, actually, Felipe is it?" The man nodded. Evan smiled, "Yeah, I'm trying to find Catalyn. She's not with the tigers an—"

Felipe interrupted him, "How did ju get in here? And how do ju know our Cat?"

Evan cleared his throat, not sure exactly what to say, but settled on something obvious, "I'm a friend of hers. She had my name put on the backstage list that way I could come see if when I liked. I'm just here to see her before I catch a flight."

Felipe looked Evan up and down before grinning wildly, "Oh! Ju are her new novio, si? Her boyfriend? My daughter, Esmeralda, told me she had seen someone last night. I am guessing ju are him?" The man laughed and pointed down the hall, "Down the hall, fifth door on your left."

Evan grinned, "Thanks!" He was about to walk away before Felipe caught him by the arm. "Senor, a name, perhaps?" Evan nodded, "Evan, Evan Bourne." With that Felipe let him go and he walked down the hall. The doors were spread farther apart then they seemed and it actually took him a while to reach Catalyn's door. He raised his hand to knock, but he could hear yelling from inside.

"Athair! Athair! Eisteann tú!" It was Catalyn, and by the sounds of it she was pissed. He just stood by the door, listening. He could hear her constantly yelling, but he had no idea what she was saying! It was all gibberish to him. He ended up leaning against the wall, trying to at least depict what her emotions were. First, it sounded like rage, then just dull fury, then disappointment, and a loop back around to rage. As he stood there, one Miwok native happened to walk up.

Liwanu looked Evan up and down, "I know you. I've seen you on TV. You're Cat's knew friend, Evan, right?" Evan just nodded. Liwanu listened to Catalyn's yelling. He huffed a bit, "Well, someone really pissed her off. She never speaks Gaelic around anyone! Not unless she's pissed off or when she's trying to calm the tigers." He listened. The whole troupe had picked up on what a few Gaelic words meant from whenever she spoke them or explained to them what she was saying.

Evan looked at the russet skinned man, "You're Liwanu, right?" Liwanu just nodded. Evan sighed, "Have any idea what she's saying?"

Liwanu thought and kept listening, "A bit, yeah…Something about father…years…and hate."

The wrestler thought for a few moments to their date and what they had talked about over the past couple months. It clicked in his head, "Think it's her dad? Cat said she hadn't seen her dad since her parents divorced when she was eighteen and they rarely talked, most of the time it ended in an argument."

The Miwok's jaw hit the floor when Evan spoke. Liwanu hadn't known any of that. He knew about Catalyn's parents, but not the arguing or any of that. Had she really confided in Evan, whom she had known for only a few months, and not in him himself? That right there hit him like a low blow…

Suddenly, the two turned back to Catalyn; she was talking in English again, "YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M NOT GOIN TO DEAL WITH THIS!" The two could hear something snap, a stomp, a crash, and then Catalyn scream out, "AW SHIT!" Her door burst open. Catalyn was still in her show clothes and both men looked down at her right hand. There was a nasty piece of twisted metal, cables, and wires I her hand. It was small and the one thing that made them realize was it had once been was a little button dangling with the number 9 and the letters w, x, y, and z on it. The contorted piece of junk was her phone!

When Catalyn saw the two, she just glanced over Liwanu before focusing on Evan. She beamed a smile, "Evan!" She quickly tossed the phone into her dressing room and shut the door. She hugged him, "What are ye doin' 'ere?"

Liwanu, realizing his presence was ignored, walked away with a grimace. As he walked, though, his grimace turned into a grin. In exactly three and a half weeks the cirque would stop traveling and go to their private plot of land in Missouri where she wouldn't be able to see him. He would be able to make his move while they all trained and little Evan Bourne would have to just take a back seat! MWAHAHAHA!!! You know, it's a real shame that Liwanu didn't do his research before he made his evil plot…

Evan smiled at Catalyn, "I came to quickly say goodbye before I caught my flight. I've actually been waiting out here for a good fifteen minutes; I just didn't want to interrupt on…whatever that was."

Catalyn sighed, "I wish ye had…It was nothing, just my dad. I love him to death, but he just an ass! I mean really, I can't even…" and the rest was lost into a language Evan didn't understand. He waited as she ranted for a good five minutes in Gaelic.

He tapped on Catalyn's shoulder, "Uh, Cat, English?"

The red head blushed, "Oops…I'm sorry, I do that when I get frustrated." She then looked down at herself, "Wow, I thought I had changed. C'mon in while I get changed and we can chat until you have to go." Evan just smiled and nodded his approval as they walked in. He took a seat by her vanity and watched as she grabbed her clothes and hid behind an old fashioned screen like the ones you see in the movies to get dressed. While waiting, Evan found the mangled piece of metal that had been her phone. He cleared his throat, "Cat? What happened to your phone?"

Catalyn gave a nervous chuckle, "Oh, nothing. I've got a little temper is all." She walked out in a comfortable pair of jeans and a snug dark blue tie dye t-shirt. She took the ruined phone and bit her lip, "Damn it…I really didn't mean to do that though." She sighed and tossed the phone away, but not before being able to find the little card that had all her pictures, ringtones, and numbers on it.

Evan chuckled, "You need a new phone."

The young woman raised an eyebrow at him, "And what if I don't want a new phone? What are ye going ta do about it?"

He grinned, "I'd just have to replace it myself. I can't have you not having a phone, who else am I supposed to talk to you?"

Catalyn grinned and sat down next to Evan, "There's always the computer." She crossed her legs and faced him, leaning her had into the heel of her hand while her elbow rested on her knee, "I may not get me new phone for a while. Ye never know." Evan pouted a little, making Catalyn laugh. She leaned forward a bit and kissed his cheek, "Fine, I'll make a quick run to the phone place before we leave and me new phone."

Evan smiled and wrapped an arm around Catalyn, "So, exactly what was it your dad wanted that made you so pissed?"

He watched her as she played with a strand of her hair, "Da never liked me going to America. Ma told him when I left because they're on good terms, but 'im and me…we just don't see eye to eye anymore. When I was little I was me da's little girl, but when I hit puberty that went down the drain. Now he calls be about once or twice every year to drill me about leavin'. That's was 'e was doin' just then. He called me right after a show and at first everything was fine, but then it all just spun out of control." She sighed, "We've both got a nasty temper and they never mix. I told him this year during our training period I'd go home for maybe a week or two…but now I'm not so sure…" Catalyn looked rather depressed now. Obviously, this wasn't a topic she enjoyed talking about.

Evan pulled her into a hug, "Hey, c'mon now. Your dad is just bein' a dad. I'd be the same way if my daughter left home and went so far away."

Catalyn smiled, "Yeah, I guess." She leaned forward and gave his cheek a peck, "Thanks."

He smiled down at her, "No problem at all." The two inched closer to each other and kissed. Again, Catalyn felt the butterflies swarm in her stomach and the heat rise into her cheek. Her hands instantly came up to wrap around Evan's neck as she sighed, leaned into the kiss, and closed her deep green eyes. Evan was enjoying the kiss just as much as she was. His arms were wrapped around her waist and holding her close. It all felt right; to both of them. They had been wrong. Their first date hadn't been to Rock N' Bowl. No, it was that first phone call, that first text message. Both of them knew, deep in their minds, that they had actually been 'dating' for about two months; neither just wanted to admit at first it was just verbal.

Just as they were about to heat things up just a little more, you know, kick it up another notch, an eerie sound began to play. It was that kind of sounds older toys made when their batteries were dying. The sound would begin normal, then slow down and get deeper as it continued. The two broke apart and looked into the trash can. Catalyn got up and walked over, grabbing her 'dead' phone from the trash. She looked shocked, "Evan…Me zombie phone 'as just risen from the dead!" She dropped it to the ground with a jump. The two looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Evan stood up and walked over, stomping heavily on the phone once, ceasing the creepy noise it made. The two just kept laughing though. Zombie phone attacks!

**A/N *cries* That poor, poor phone! Alas, we knew thee well! *buries in the backyard* poor thing…**


	7. All Too Perfect

**A/N Um, I don't own anyone but who I thought of. I'm really hoping you're all enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it! I really do enjoy this. Don't forget to review your thoughts!!!**

Chapter Seven—All Too Perfect

**-One Month Later-**

Catalyn and the troupe had arrived at their sanctuary; a large plot of land in southern Missouri. There was enough room for everyone; all the horses, elephants, tigers, everyone. There were even a couple small houses scattered on the property where the troupe would live. However, some of the troupe lived outside of the sanctuary. Like for instance, Satu and Lilija had a home of their own about thirty minutes from the 'zoo' of sorts, and James actually had a house in about five states that he bounced between living at.

Now, Catalyn and Sanja shared one of the houses. It was the one closest to the tiger enclosure, which flanked the stables. The two were currently sitting on their couch, both upside down, watching something on Disney channel out of pure boredom. They had already fed the animals, cleaned their cages and stalls, swept out the old hay or chippings and laid down new bedding. They both rode the horses a bit, giving them exercise and afterwards Catalyn had run around with her tigers, playing with them. After a long day, the two always liked to hang upside down on the couch and watch kids TV. Yes, they're weird, why do you ask?

As they sat there watching whatever show it happened to be, they were chatting. Sanja smirked at her friend, "Wanna switch over to the Spanish soap opera network and add lib for them?" The two had picked up on the habit after a rerun of Friends.

Catalyn smiled, "Sounds great!" She grabbed the remote and switched the channel. It was in the middle of their 'favorite'. It was called Angelo and they had read on the internet that the plot was that everyone had an angel, even if they didn't want it. They laughed as they watched. One girl was screaming at her boyfriend and tears were crying. Catalyn laughed, "How could ye do that! Ye knew I loved those pants! Why would you just throw them away?"

Sanja giggled and when the guy started to talk she spoke in a deep voice, "Forgive me, my love! I had to! I spilled the bleach on them!"

At that point the girl lunged at the man, trying to choke him. Catalyn and Sanja both cried out at the same time, "You bastard!" They exchanged a high five and were about to continue when Catalyn's phone rang. She had long since gotten a new one after the little incident the previous month. She even had a special ring tone for Evan, which just so happened to be the ringtone playing.

Lurching across the couch, Sanja grabbed the phone before Catalyn could. Answering she giggled, "Catalyn's sex line, how can we feel you up?"

Catalyn tried to grab her phone back, "'ey! Gimme that ye wee wench!" She kept trying to snatch at the phone.

On the other end of the line, Evan could hear the scuffle and smirked, "Hey Sanja, give the phone to Cat."

Sanja grimaced, "Aw! But don't you wanna talk to me Evan? You know I love you!"

Catalyn finally snatched the phone back. She stuck her tongue out at Sanja, "Very funny Sanja!" She then turned her attention to her phone, "Hey Evan."

In his hotel room, Evan was smiling. He had grown rather found of talking to Catalyn constantly as they had for the past three and a half months. It hadn't seemed that long to him, maybe because he so enjoyed her voice, her conversation. He grinned, "Hey Cat, how're you?"

Catalyn smiled as she walked back to her bedroom, "I'm fine, and ye? How was ye're day?"

Evan groaned a little as he stretched, "Good, good. We just finished our taping and I, of course, left the arena early since ECW is taped before Smackdown. Are you going to watch tonight?"

The dancer smiled, "Ye think I wouldn't? I watch it all the time! I mean really, watching sexy, sweaty men roll around together is my favorite pass time."

The wrestler laughed, "Am I in that particular list?"

Catalyn thought, "The sweaty one, yes, maybe not the sexy." She giggled.

"Oh, I'm so feeling the love there Cat." He said in a bland voice.

She laughed happily, "Oh, I'm kidding! You're definitely at the top of the sexy list." She flopped back on her bed, "You know I kinda wish I could see you again. I mean, I've seen you maybe three or four times since we met." She sighed, "Don't you agree that it'd be nice to see each other again?"

Evan chuckled, "Definitely. I'm trying to think of any time we could see each other in the near future."

Catalyn thought, "Well, I know I can travel a bit. Would you like it if I came to see you wrestle sometime soon? I can't leave here for maybe another couple weeks, but I know I'll be able to get out of here for a couple days maybe a few weeks or a month from now."

Evan sighed, "That just won't do. Not unless one of us will happen to be in St. Louis next week, and one of us comes to visit the other. Maybe another date?"

Catalyn suddenly sat up, "Ye'll be in St. Louis next week!? Oh me God! Now way!" She jumped up and started smiling widely.

He laughed, "Yeah, we'll be in St. Louis next week! Excited?"

"Excited!? Are ye kiddin' me? I'm thrilled!" She shrieked happily into the phone. Bouncing up and down wiggling and doing a happy dance, she started to chant happily, "I get ta see me man! I get ta see me man!"

Evan, who was raising an eyebrow, spoke, "You're man? Since when have I deemed myself your man?"

Catalyn smiled, "Since I just decided I'm yer girlfriend and that ye can't say anything about it unless ye're agreein'."

Evan thought for a minute before replying, "You know, I don't think I'd have it any other way." He chuckled into the phone, "But, can I at least have the knowledge of asking you properly?"

Catalyn shrugged, "Whatever floats ye boat."

Evan smiled, "Alright then. Catalyn, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Catalyn smiled happily, "I'd love ta. Now, I'm sorry love, but I've gotta go talk ta Sanja. I think she's been sittin' at my door tryin' to listen the whole time."

"No problem, anyway, I've gotta get a shower in. I called you right after I got back." He said with a shrug.

She smiled, "Night, Evan. I'll talk to you tomorrow." They said their last goodbyes as the hung up. Walking out her door, her suspicions were right. Sanja was sitting there with a big grin on her face. Catalyn smiled, "Well, I get to see me boyfriend next week!"

Sanja jumped up and down with her friend before stopping, "Wait, boyfriend? Y'all are official?" Catalyn only smiled in response. Sanja beamed and hugged her friend, "Oh! Kitty's got a boyfriend! Kitty's got a boyfriend!" She giggled, "Can I go call Lili?"

Catalyn shrugged, "Why not?" With that Sanja bolted off to find her phone. Catalyn could hear her friend jabber on with the Icelandic woman. After maybe five minutes they hung up. Sanja then returned to Catalyn on the couch, "Lilija's off to tell Esmeralda. You know she'd want to know." Catalyn nodded. All the Cirque girls were close. Once Lilija told Esmeralda, she'd probably tell Jasmine. Jasmine would be the one to bring it up in idle chit chat with one of the guys that Catalyn had a new boy toy or something. That would be how all the guys found out. Unless…Once Lilija told Esmeralda she went straight to her total guy friend James and tell him…then…Oh poo! That sequence hasn't happened yet! Darn it all!

As it so happens, Lilija told Esmeralda, who told Jasmine, who told Felipe about an hour later in idle chit chat, who mentioned it to Satu in passing, who told James, who that night right as ECW was starting told Liwanu.

James patted Liwanu on the shoulder as he picked up his pride and joy Chihuahua, Gigantore. Yes…a three pound animal named Gigantore, "I know you had a thing for her and all, man, but I mean really, you never made a move."

Liwanu smirked and shrugged, "No big deal. I'm actually over it." Mentally, Liwanu was laughing…laughing like a mad man who just broke out of a mental asylum. He smirked, "I'm happy that Cat has someone, it's good for her." He then turned and just walked away with an evil grin on his face. His little plan was falling right into place faster than he had imagined, but that didn't bother him. He'd get Catalyn one way or another, that wasn't to be doubted…

In their little house Catalyn and Sanja were watching ECW. Currently on the screen Evan was walking down the ramp holding up his signature peace sign. Sanja grinned and poked Catalyn's side, "Ooooh! He's lookin' good tonight!" Catalyn just giggled and nodded a little. Yes, Evan _was _looking good. He was in his black and white pants and looked particularly tan. The creamy skinned beauty watched intently. She enjoyed wrestling seeing as how it had been in her family for a really long time, well, her mom's side at least.

**A/N So sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. Sorry!! We had a huge bug in the comp and I haven't been to write. Hope you liked it and I know it wasn't my best work, but I've had a bit of writers block.**


	8. Oh No She Didn't!

**A/N Chapter 8 here we go! I don't own anyone no matter how much I wish I did! Anyway, enough chatter, off we go! *flies away***

Chapter 8—Oh, No She Didn't!

Catalyn was buzzing around the house she and Sanja shared excitedly. It was Monday and she had gotten a text from Evan saying that he had just landed in St. Louis and after getting some rest at his hotel and checking in with his trainer for just a bit he'd be over to see her. He had clocked it at four or five hours at the most. That was four or five hours that Catalyn had to force herself to wait for…when it comes to the young Irish woman…waiting that long is almost impossible. Patience was not one of her better qualities to say the least.

Sitting on the sofa, Sanja heaved a major sigh, "Kitty! Would you freakin' calm down! I know you're excited but it's not like he's at the front door right now!" She leaned back and put a hand behind her head, "Just chillax girl. Take a breath, sit down, and chill!"

The redhead gulped, "But Sanja! What am I going to wear? I mean I did just see him like what a month ago, but Sanja I can't believe I get to see him again so soon!"

The Russian huffed and stood up. She walked over to her friend, "Damnit! Catalyn Fae Reidy sit your ass down and chill! NOW!" Catalyn, taken surprise by her usually chipper friend's sudden rage did as she was told and sat down silenced. Sanja smiled, "Good! Now, stay there, watch a movie, and when the movie is over you're going to go and work with your girls for a bit so you can keep your mind off of Evan. Got it?" Catalyn nodded slowly. Sanja grinned, "Great! I put the Lion King in the DVD player earlier, so you can watch that. If I even remotely think you're not, there shall be hell to pay. Now, I'm going out to work the horses." With that Sanja just up and left.

Catalyn shivered slightly. That was definitely out of character for her petite little friend. She flipped over to the Video Input on the TV to watch the movie. Soon, she had in fact lost her worry about Evan coming over. The movie had relaxed her by the time they hit 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. She snuggled into the couch, happy to watch a movie she hadn't seen in a while.

**Meanwhile in the heart of St. Louis…**

Evan Bourne had just made his way to his hotel room after a hassle with the receptionist at the front desk. The man didn't believe who he was and that the reserved room was actually his. The nerve of some people! Falling down onto the twin sized bed, he heaved a heavy sigh. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone. Clicking a couple times he made his way to his pictures. It was a habit of his, to look over old pictures. Setting them to a slideshow, he just laid there watching the pictures shift. There was one of him in his new t-shirt that he had. One of a group of fans. Some from an autograph signing. He watched the pictures fly by until he saw it. Stopping the slideshow he smiled. A picture of Catalyn from their date was resting on the screen. She was smiling at the camera while they sat and relaxed with some drinks. He clicked over to the next picture. She was sticking her tongue out at him as he took the picture. Evan smiled. He loved how she was so full of life and energy. If he had that much energy every time he wrestled he would be set for the rest of his career! With a smile he turned to another picture. This was of the two of them. They had their faces close together while he held his phone out to snap the picture. Evan took a moment to see the difference between them He was tanned for the most part, and she was creamy pale. His hair was dark and short while her hair was wild and red. His eyes were brown; hers stood out with vibrant green. Yet, despite how odd they did look together, he liked it. They were just different enough to look good together. Evan sighed, wishing they could look like that together for however long it lasted.

With a grin, he turned over to his videos. Scrolling through them he found the one he wanted. It was another one from the date. Clicking **PLAY** he watched with a smile, _"Are ye recordin' me?" "No, I swear I'm not!" "Yes ye are! I cin tell by the look on ye're face ye liar!" _In the video Catalyn was dancing to the music by herself. Evan had thought it was cute, so he took his phone out to record the moment. Her feet moved effortlessly, but her hips were slightly awkward. It really was rather cute. After the video finished he set his alarm clock and put his phone on the bedside table. Stretching out into a comfortable position, he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

**Back With Catalyn…**

The movie was over, so Catalyn got up and walked back to her room where she proceeded to change into some clothes she could workout in. A simple sports bra with cotton pants. Walking outside and crossed the short, yet to some people long, distance to the tiger's enclosure. Letting herself into the small room where she kept their food, props, and other necessities she grabbed a small bag of treats.

When she walked out into the main enclosure her tigers all came running, prancing around her and giving off happy purr like growls. She smiled at her closest friends. When she felt something lay across her feet, she looked down, laughing to find her little Cuchu on her feet, purring happily. Bending over she stroked his fur, "Hey there my darlin' little Cuchu, how have ye been?" The tiger kitten meowed happily at her. Catalyn sat down and let the tiger's rub and nuzzle on her for a few minutes before she stood again, "Alright ye wee devils! Practice time!" The cats immediately split into two groups; the males and the females…with the exception of Cuchu who stayed sitting by Catalyn. That was his spot and he knew it!

Attaching the bags of treats to her hip on a little hook that all of her workout clothes had, she began, "Alright then! Stretches first! Can't dance when ye're all tense!" She began bending this way and that. Funny thing, the cats did too! They stretched out their muscles by bowing, dipping and elongating their elegant bodies. After stretching out Catalyn moved them into two lines behind her and they started to jog around the enclosure. Three laps, that's what they always did before dance practice. During those laps Catalyn thought about what kind of routine she'd like to begin with. She wanted this to be faster then the other, and maybe she'd get a new outfit for the upcoming season. Yeah…that'd be nice…

When they finished their laps Catalyn ran the cats threw their normal moves of leap, dips, twists, and bends. Calypso made sure to keep them all in line if Catalyn's back was turned. The only major trouble was Jupiter, Cuchu's daddy. He was the alpha of the group and even though he and Calypso were technically mates, they still had issues with dominance. Those were fights that just couldn't be stopped.

While they worked, Catalyn was unaware of her visitor until Cuchu hissed at the doorway. Turning around, she saw Liwanu standing there. He had a smirk on his face, "Oh, don't mind me, just observing."

Catalyn smiled, "Hey Li. If ye'd like I'm almost done here. I just had ta make sure these wee chancers ain't lost their touch!" She grinned happily at her friend, unknown to his thoughts.

Liwanu took a seat along the side. His eyes followed Catalyn as she moved with her tigers. They really were brilliant creatures, not the tame little house pets people like David Copperfield made them out to be. He could feel himself growing rather hot and bothered as he watched her sway back and forth to what seemed like a song in her head as she ran the tigers through their most basic of routines. He grinned to himself as he let his imagination run wild.

After about an hour Catalyn finally let the tigers go back to whatever it was they were doing. Turing to Liwanu, she smiled, "So, obviously ye didn' come 'ere to jist watch us now did ye? I know ye be'er 'en that my friend."

Liwanu stood up with a smirk, "I heard through the grapevine you've got yourself a new little boy-toy."

Catalyn gave a gasp like giggle, "He is no' a boy-toy! He's me boyfriend thank ye very much!" She smiled happily, "An' he's only been me boyfrien' fer a li'l while. I don' see why it's makin' headline news wit' ye."

The Miwok native sighed, "Because Cat you deserve better." This got a confused look from Catalyn. Liwanu shook his head, "He works with all those women who can make models cower in fear about their looks. He sees them all the time. He may only be able to see you once or twice a month for a very short time. Don't you think you deserve to be with someone you could see more often?"

Catalyn thought a moment then giggled, shaking her head, "No, I like how it is. It makes when I do get to see 'im all the better!" She reached ito the bags of treats and fed one to Cuchu who was still at her feet, "I really think Evan and I can get used to it. I know other wrestlers have girlfriends who don't travel wit' 'em. Now, I know me patience ain't the best, but I cin try."

Liwani walked up to her, "C'mon Cat, we both know you're patience is like a egg; easily broken. Why can't you see that I'm tellin' the truth about this?"

Now Catalyn was getting frustrated with her friend, "Look, Li, not ta say ye aren't right, but ye're wrong. I really do like Evan and I think I can try me best to make it work." She walked over to the surrounding wall and dropped the bags of treats with a little sigh, "If ye don' think I cin do it why don' ye jist say so. I don' like me best friend thinkin' I cin't do somethin'!"

**Right Outside the Enclosure…**

Evan had gotten off early with his trainer and had made his way straight to the Cirque de Animal Sanctuary. He had gotten directions from Catalyn…with help form the internet…the previous day. Now he had parked his car outside of Catalyn and Sanja's home. He went and knocked on the door carefully.

When the door opened he expected to see Catalyn, but he saw the petite Sanja. She smiled, "Oh, hey Evan. Kitty's with her tigers. The enclosure is just a small walk that way." She pointed off to her left, "You can't miss it."

Evan smiled, "Thanks Sanja." They waved to each other as he walked off towards the enclosure. Sanja was right! There was no way he could miss that huge thing! The enclosure was simple, but big. There was a main entrance which looked about the size of a living room where all the supplies were kept then there was a door leading out into the tigers' enclosure that spanned about an acre and a half. Letting himself into the entrance room he looked around for just a moment. He looked at a wall and there was something pinned to it. It was an old, faded looking piece of paper. Curious as he was, he read it, _"Welcome to the fifth annual Cirque awards! The awards consist of Best Ringmaster, Best Act with Animals in different categories such as elephants or birds or big cats." _He looked at the date. The paper was from just about a year before then. He glanced at the nominations. Cirque De Animal hadn't made it that year. Putting two and two together, he figured this was Catalyn's drive. She wanted to get nominated.

When he left the paper and walked over to the door out to the enclosure. Through the small rectangle of glass he could see Catalyn and that Liwanu guy. Catalyn looked frustrated and Liwanu looked like he was trying to explain something. Then…Evan's heart hit the floor when he saw what happened next. He watched as Liwanu got close to _his _girlfriend and pressing a bruising kiss to her lips. Evan stood there for only two seconds before turning and walking out the door. He walked back to his car and climbed in. Spinning his tires he backed out and drove off.

**Inside the Enclosure…**

Catalyn raised a hand and punched Liwanu square across the jaw, "What do ye think ye're doin' ye feckin' chancer! I've got a boyfriend! Jaysus, Liwanu, I cin't believe ye'd do that! I cin't believe ye'd think I was a trollop enough to kiss ye back!" Catalyn scoffed in disgust, "Ye thicko! 'ow could ye do somethin' like that!" This was when Calypso intervened. She stalked up and started to growl, her noise intermingling with Catalyn's rampage.

At that moment Liwanu realized he had lost all hope and started to back away…but not before Calypso clawed at him, just barely catching him on the calf before he made it out the door. Catalyn huffed a sigh when he was gone and leaned against the wall. Sliding down she started to pet Calypso, "Tha's me sweet li'l molly." She could still taste his lips on hers, and honestly, it wasn't yummy. Leaning her head back she grimaced, "I thought 'e was me friend…"

**A/N What'd yah think? I know it seemed a little rushed, but it's how I wanted it to go. Just you wait and see what happens next though!**


	9. Downhill Ride

**A/N OK, for all those out there enjoying this story, do you want your ideas to be inserted? Send me a message or put it in your review if you've got an idea! Whom ever has the best idea in my eyes could see it put to life in a chapter! Oh and by the way, I realized like yesterday that I posted this story just before Evan got moved to RAW. Now, as much as I would love him being on RAW in the story, I'm, for once, saying screw chronological order and keeping him on ECW for now. Oh, and for reference, I use for when Cat gets a little pissy.**

Chapter Nine—Downhill Ride

It was late afternoon on Tuesday and, having already taken good care of her tigers, Catalyn was getting ready for the evening. She had been given a backstage pass by her uncle earlier that day and boy was she excited! That's how it always happened. Finlay would give his favorite niece a backstage pass whenever they were in the same place so she could enjoy the show like a true fan. Currently, Catalyn had her entire wardrobe laid out on her queen sized bed, looking over her clothes.

She grumbled, "Le's narrow it down. I know I don't want ta wear me skirt so…" She removed her skirts from the bed. She looked at her tops, "And these uns I only wear wit' me skirts." She grabbed a few shirts and tossed them aside. Now all that was on her bed were jeans, shorts, and an assortment of tops. She looked over her baggier shirts, "Well, those jist won't do. I cin't be goin' there lookin' a mess." She removed her baggy clothes. Now she had it really narrowed down to four pairs of shorts, three jeans, and seven tops. Well…That's narrowed down enough for Catalyn. She continued to look over the clothes and shook her head, removing a few shirts that were rather slutty, "Now those won' do. I cin't look like a feckin' trollop 'round so many men." She then looked at her shorts and removed them all, "Booty shorts are a no go." She looked at what was left. Her jeans and three tops. She grabbed her favorite pair of jeans and a fitted white tank top. Then, on her knees, she rummaged through her shoes until she found a cute pair of short white heels she hadn't worn in ages.

Catalyn hopped up happily. She had a great outfit that was simple, but good enough to show off a little in. She set everything in a chair and took a quick shower, trying her hardest not to get her hair wet. Stepping out of the shower she pulled on her under garments and a thin robe. She grimaced as she looked at her hair in the mirror. It was just as wild and unruly as ever with no hope of being tamed. She sighed and looked through her hair supplies. Catalyn probably had enough hair products to stock a shelf at Wal-Mart. After brushing her hair she grabbed a bottle of what was called Super Skinny. Squirting some of it in her hand she ran it through her fiery locks. The product had a neat effect. It tamed naturally wild hair and once it dried your hair could be much more easily managed. Catalyn worked it all through her hair and while she waited for it to dry, she started to heat up her straightener. This was very rare. Catalyn only straightened her hair when she found the time. It was four and the taping started at seven. It would take her maybe ten minutes to get dressed and do her makeup, so that left her just over an hour to work her hair.

Once her hair was dried, Catalyn attacked it with her straightener. It was a tedious job to straighten her hair. You had to do it slowly and carefully, being sure to make every curl straight. The process took a full hour and a half and made her hair nearly a full six inches longer, hitting almost three quarters down her back. She glanced at the clock. It read five-forty-five. She had forty-five minutes before she had to leave. She looked in the mirror and started to work her hair into a ponytail held by hair wrapped around the base and only a couples pins. That took twenty-five minutes because she messed up a couple times. Twenty minutes until go time. Quickly and carefully she got dressed and did her makeup. Ten minutes until go time. Just enough time to run and let Sanja know she was leaving, then get in her car and head out.

Walking outside she walked carefully to the stables. She saw Sanja riding a young stallion named Chance in the arena. She called out, "Sanja! I'm leaving! I'll be home later!" Sanja just raised a hand of recognition. Catalyn nodded and quickly made her way to her car. She quickly pulled out and hit the highway. She had come to know Missouri very well and knew the exit to get off at. Pulling off she groaned. Everyone was now getting out of work, making St. Louis impossible to drive through. She looked at the clock; ten minutes until they started. She gritted her teeth and with the fury of a man in a huge pick-up truck she blared the horn at the slow drivers. Some actually got out of her way. She grinned and sped on.

Finding a parking garage she quickly parked and got out, making her way across the street and down a back stairwell where the entrance to the backstage area was. After showing her pass, she was admitted with a new pass dangling around her neck that was brilliant blue and said **FAN PASS **and the date. She was just in time for the opening pyro to go off. She asked a stage hand which way to the catering room where she was meeting her uncle. The man smiled and pointed down the hall and to the left. Thanking him, Catalyn was off like a bullet. Opening the door, she looked around. Most of the superstars and divas from Smackdown and ECW were hanging around, enjoying a snack.

While she tried looking over them, one Natalya Neidhart walked up, "'scuse me hon, are you looking for someone?"

Catalyn nodded, "Yes, me uncle Dave Finlay."

Natalya smirked, "I've got it." Turning to the room she put her fingers to her lips and whistled out. Everyone stopped to focus on the sound. She smiled, "Finlay! Your niece is here!" From behind a couple superstars and backstage workers came out the wrestler.

Catalyn smiled, "Thanks." Everyone went back to their business as Catalyn and Finlay made a quick embrace.

He chuckled, "Ye're hair is straight. Where'd me favorite curls go?"

She smiled happily, "Took me o'er an hour to do it. T'was a pain wit'out Sanja's help." She kissed her uncles cheek and snatched a strawberry off the table. She bit off the tip and with a smirk drew a heart with the juice on her uncle's cheek.

The fighting Irishman rolled his eyes, "Oi, ye haven't done that since ye were little."

"Yes, but I felt like doin' it now," the dancer remarked with a grin. The two found a seat and Finlay attacked his juice covered cheek with a napkin. The sat there talking and seeing as how the Irishman didn't have a match that night at all, he was free to talk with his niece for quite a while.

The only thing that caught her attention was when Evan walked into the room. She stood up and excused herself before sneaking up as best as she could. Reaching up she put her hands over his eyes, "Guess who."

Evan reached up and touched her hands. His first instinct was to tell her to bug off because of what he'd seen, but he didn't want to cause a scene…especially not with her uncle a mere fifteen feet from them. So, swallowing the small amount of anger in his system he said, "Let me guess. It's definitely a girl. Maybe around five foot six or so…red curly hair."

Catalyn grinned, "Nope! Her hair isn't curly!" She dropped her hands and let him spin around.

Evan almost had to remind himself he was mad at her when he saw her. With her hair straight and pulled up like that she didn't look _as _Irish as usual…if that was even possible for her. The white tank top, despite her pale skin, looked amazing as it hugged her sides ad the jeans she had chosen looked amazing on her hips. He smiled and gave her cheek a kiss, "I like your hair like that." That was true. No point in not commenting her even if he was rather pissed.

She smiled sweetly, "Thank ye, ye won' see it too often. I cin't spend so much time on my hair every day." She took one of his hands as they took a seat together. With a match on his plate, Evan was already dressed in his gear and was constantly checking the clock to make sure he got to his mark on time. They talked as if one of them didn't have reason to believe the other was already cheating…only about a week into their official relationship.

As the night wore on Catalyn actually began to notice that Evan was acting a little funny. He seemed more distant then usual. However, she just passed it off. She may have been talking to him nonstop for about three months or so, but there could still be things he hadn't opened up about. Not everyone was an open book.

On the other side, though, Evan was fighting with himself. After his match he took a quick shower and stayed backstage chatting with people, all the while Catalyn was by his side. He couldn't help but watch and re-watch what he had seen in his head. He saw Liwanu approach Catalyn and kiss her. He hadn't stuck around long enough to care about what happened after that. What he kept envisioning though was rather brutal on him. He imagined that Liwanu kissed her then flat out ravished her in the enclosure…Something in all honesty he himself had a slight fantasy of doing. Not like he would…but it would be interesting. Thus, the night continued until everyone began to vacate.

Evan decided this would be a good time to talk to her. He turned to her, "Hey, wanna come back to my hotel room to chat for a bit more?" He could tell by the look on Catalyn's face the she was probably thinking he was being a guy and wanted to…well…"chat." Yet, she nodded. He grinned, "Get your car and meet me at the Hilton just down the block. I'll be in the lobby." Catalyn nodded and kissed his cheek.

Evan watched her leave with a blank face. He made his was to his car and left, driving past the screaming fans, waving out the window. He made his way to the hotel. As he walked inside he mentally prepared his speech. At first, he was going to be an ass about it because that's what Sergeant Testosterone was telling him to do. However, his little Captain Calm was telling him otherwise. So, he went with the little Captain on this one, having seen what Catalyn can down when she's pissed. That poor…poor…cell phone.

He was waiting in the lobby when she walked on. Oh, and like he had before he had to remind himself what he wanted to talk to her about. As she walked in, she pulled the two pins holding her hair up, letting her now straight hair fall down her back and over her shoulders while the light wind she let it disturbed the locks, blowing them around. Evan swallowed and gave her a smile, holding out his hand. Together they walked up to his room.

Once inside, Catalyn turned to him with a grin, "Well, ye got me here. What did ye want to talk about?"

Evan ignored her appearance, trying not to be a guy and imagine just what he could do for once in his life, and spoke, "Look, yesterday we were supposed to have dinner, right?"

Catalyn nodded, "Yeah, but ye had somethin' come up wit' work an' ye couldn' make it."

He grimaced, "Actually, I got there about half an hour early. As I walked in I looked around for a second. I was about to walk outside, but I could see through the glass in the window. I saw your coworker, Liwanu I believe is his name, make a particular move."

Immediately she got red faced and started to shake. She was getting mad. Catalyn grimaced, "Oh…"

Evan nodded, "Yes, I saw him kiss you…" Right there Captain Cool ducked out. Sergeant Testosterone stepped up, "Now would you like to explain what the fuck I saw? I saw someone kissing my girlfriend, which she had only been for all of a week!"

Now, you see Catalyn had her own little battalion as well. She turned a glare on him. This was when her highly-decorated, war-veteran, lived-trough-bullets, no-shit-taking Commander Bitch stepped up to the plate, "Excuse me? Ye think I was doin' a line, eh? Ye think I kissed back tha' clatty bastard?" Here, Evan realized he had been wrong…but it was too late! "Ye pile of ballsch! Ye…Ye bombay shitehawk! Ye feckin' chancer! Ye think I did anything back? Feck no! I gave 'im a right clatter to the jaw, I did! Knocked the arse on his bum and should'a smashed him in the clackers!" Catalyn huffed, "Oh! Ye American men! All ye think of when ye don' stay for the whole thang is tha' yer girl is a feckin' trollop who plays yah fer a fool!" She walked over to the door, "Evan, I suggest ye either get yer story straight by mornin', or don' bother me any more."

With that Catalyn walked out, leaving Evan silenced. Strange enough, the only thing that ran through his mind was that for their first argument, he didn't even get to yell back! Wow…strange how a man's mind works, huh?

**A/N So? What'd yah think? Please let me know!!!**


	10. The SetUp

**A/N OK, because I'm bored…DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the WWE wrestlers, celebs, or known people. I do however claim Catalyn. She's mine! Hands off! Haha, anyway, here we go!**

Chapter Ten—The Set-Up

To say that Evan Bourne and Catalyn Reidy were polar opposites that following week was an understatement. He spent his time trying to get a hold of her to apologize while she refused to answer his calls. The times she did answer his calls were to be sarcastic and bitchy. It was needless to say that she was letting him know how mad she was. Catalyn was the kind to hold a grudge and until you found a way back onto her good side, you were royally fucked.

On Saturday, Evan tried calling again. He sat in his home in Tampa, holding the phone to his ear. _Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring… "Hey, ye've reached Catalyn. Leave me a message and I'll get back to ye. Bye!" _At least she hadn't changed her voicemail to yell at him too…He sighed, "Cat, please pick up! I'm sorry…" Putting his phone aside he waited exactly ten minutes before trying again. _Ring…Ring…Ring… _"Hello?"

Evan perked up, but instantly his smile fell. Sanja had picked up. He had long since found the differences in their voices. He sighed, "Hey Sanja. Is Cat there?"

Sanja, who was leaning against a door frame watching Catalyn beat the shit out of a punching bag, replied with a grin, "Yeah, she's here. Kinda busy though. Can yah hear her? She's beatin' the shit out of my punching bag." She held the phone into the room.

"Sunovabitch! I could keel 'im!" Catalyn yelled as she punched the big stuffed bag over and over letting out her frustration.

Evan winced, "Uh…Yeah…"

Sanja shook her head, "I don't know what yah did, but she sure is pissed. I think I actually see a page from a magazine with your face on it taped to the punching bag." She winced, "Uh…never mind, she just tore it off."

Evan grimaced, "Ow…Look, could you just tell you I'm sorry? Please Sanja?"

The Russian smiled, "Of course." She moved the phone away from her mouth, "Kitty, Evan says he's sorry."

"Yeah, well I don' give a flyin' rat's arse what 'e is!"

Sanja was about to relay Catalyn's message, but Evan just sighed, "I heard her." He thought a minute, "Look, just let her know I'm sorry…really sorry…and if she could call me that'd be great."

The petite brunette smiled, "I'll let her know. Buh-bye now Evan."

"Bye." With that they hung up. Sanja relayed his message to her friend.

Catalyn's eyes went wide before she broke down laughing, "Ye think I'm gunna actually call 'im!? Ye're off it, me wee friend! I ain't gunna do shite wit' him! He thinks he can jist assume things like tha'? I'll let 'im know otherwise!"

Sanja sighed. She was actually getting rather tired of being in the middle of this, "Look, just call him and let him explain!" She took her friend by the shoulders, "Honestly! Catalyn! Get a grip on yourself and just do it!"

Catalyn just rolled her eyes and walked away, "No." Walking into her bedroom she laid out on her bed. She was mad…but really…she was sad too. She hadn't talked to Evan on the level they had before. It was all a misunderstanding and she knew that…but still…

Grabbing her phone she started a text message to him, but shut her phone before sending it. She tried again…and failed again. The cycle went on for thirty minutes. She would flip open her phone, type the message, then shut her phone before she even sent it. Catalyn wanted to send the message, she really did, but her ego wouldn't let her. When it came to stereotypical Irish people; angry, love to drink, fighters. Yeah, that was definitely Catalyn. She continued to stare at her phone, hoping she would get the guts to send the text or even call him.

**-Just South of Atlanta, Georgia-**

Finlay was sitting in his family home with his wife. They were enjoying an evening together before he had to fly back out to work. Their youngest, Tessa, had just left, whom was the same age as her cousin. Now they had the evening alone together…Until his phone rang…

The Irishman sighed and pulled it out, seeing it was one Matt Hardy. Curious he answered the phone, "Hey Matt, wha' ye need?"

"Hey, Dave! Look, as you know every year Jeff and I through a Christmas party, well this year we're a little over booked so we're settin' it for like a week and a half from now 'round my birthday. You interested in joinin'? It's all gunna be people from work. The Smackdown and ECW crew"

Finlay thought a minute, "I think I could come."

"Great!" Boy, the elder Hardy really seemed excited, "Hey, why don't you bring someone with? Anyone, it doesn't matter."

Finlay chuckled, "A'right, I'll find someone ta bring wit' me. I'll see ye on Tuesday." They said their goodbyes and Finlay shut his phone.

His wife smiled, "So, what'd Matt want?"

The fighting Irishman grinned, "He's throwin' a party. He says bring some one, don' know who yet."

She rolled her eyes, "Dave, it's obvious. You told me what Kitten told you about the little scuffle she and her boyfriend there had, ask Matt if he's invited. If he is, take Kitty-Cat with you."

Finlay thought a minute and nodded, "That would work! Ye know, I knew I married ye for a reason." He kissed her cheek. She just laughed and nodded. Immediately Finlay called Matt to get the information. He smiled widely when Matt told him who was invited and who was coming.

Getting up and walking into another room, he called Catalyn. _Ring…Ring…Ring… _"Hey Uncle Dave!"

Finlay grinned, "Hey Kitten, look, I called to ask ye if ye were free on the twentieth."

Catalyn pulled out her calendar. It was blank aside from practicing with her tigers. She nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, Matt Hardy is throwin' a party an' 'e said to invite someone. Ye wanna go? I was thinkin' of Tessa or David, but they've got plans."

The redhead grinned, "I'd be glad to!"

Finlay grinned, "Good. I'll call ye back tomorrow wit' the information." When the hung up, he let his wife know everything was set. Just then, you could add devious and cunning to the list of what the Irish could be. Finlay felt like he had to do something for Catalyn anyway. He had promised her mother that he'd look over his niece so long as she was in America. This, he was sure, fell under the category of taking care of her. Her happiness mattered, and he just knew that was something she wasn't currently.

**A/N Alright, I know this chapter like completely sucked, but it's just a buffer chapter. Everyone had them! Sorry for how short it is too!**


	11. When You KNow It's Real

**A/N Hey all, here's chapter eleven. Hope you like it. If you've got any ideas for the story, feel free to let me know!**

Chapter Eleven—When You Know It's Real

Finlay was just now pulling up the drive of Catalyn and Sanja's home. A devilish smirk was on his face as he turned off the engine. It had taken him the past couple days, but he had devised the perfect way to get Evan back on his niece's good side. It was simple, really, at the party he would make sure that the two would just happen to run into each other. He knew Evan would apologize like crazy and because Catalyn, although she could hold a grudge, was a sweet heart, she would except and all would be fine! Pulling the key out of the ignition, he opened the door and stepped out. The day had a slight chill to it as it was mid-September in Missouri and it sent a little shiver up the man's spine. He walked up to the door and gave it a light knock. Hearing two women on the other side he smirked a little.

When the door opened he smiled seeing Catalyn standing there. She threw the screen door open and jumped out, hugging her uncle furiously, "Uncail!" Finlay was taken aback by the Gaelic, but brushed it off. He walked inside with her. She gave him a smile and told him to wait; she'd be right back with her bags…in Gaelic again.

As she walked off, Finlay looked at Sanja, "Do you know what's up with her?"

Sanja shrugged and sat down, "The whole troupe knows that when she gets like this she probably talked to her dad. I woke up and she was screaming at someone over the phone, in Gaelic of course. When she hung up she stomped away to be with her tigers and she hasn't spoken English sense…I really wish she would stop this. I know she was talking to her dad, I heard Athair, but that's all I know."

Finlay sat down on the couch next to the girl, "Well, le's hope Kitten gets it together 'fore Matt's party. I can't have her messin' up me plans."

The Russian tilted her head to the side, "Plans?" Finlay just grinned and making sure Catalyn couldn't hear him, he told Sanja what he was up to. The petite brunette just grinned wildly.

She was about to start giggling when Catalyn came out with a duffle bag hanging off her shoulder, "A'right, I'm ready." Finlay gave Sanja a nod as the two left.

Right as they walked out the door, Sanja collapsed backwards onto the couch with a grin, "She speaks English! Yes!"Catalyn and Finlay just chuckled as they got into the car and headed out.

The car ride to the airport was quiet with the occasional talk. The plane ride was different though. The whole time Catalyn was clutching the arm rest and her uncle's hand. Yes, she had taken an extremely long flight from Ireland to New York when she had come to America, but she hated flying. If humans were meant to fly, they would sprout wings. That was what she lived by. When they landed Catalyn was the first one off the plane. She waited for her luggage with Finlay and the two quickly walked outside to call for a taxi. With that they made their way to a hotel where they would share a room for the weekend before they both caught flights back to their respective homes.

**-Saturday Night, The party-**

Finlay and Catalyn arrived at Matt Hardy's home in Cameron, North Carolina. Her jaw hit the floor, "Woah…This place is huge!" Finlay chuckled and nodded. He had been there once or twice before, but that was it. They found a place to park in the yard and stepped out. Catalyn checked herself to make sure she looked alright. Not to fluff her own ego, but she had to admit she looked _good. _She was dressed to kill in a pair of dark wash jeans, stiletto black heels, and a gorgeous black top with only one long sleeve that had gem roses growing up the arm. Again she had taken care to straighten her hair, only this time she left it down, just clipping it back and adding charcoal grey smoky eyes that made her green irises pop.

Her uncle grinned as she looked over herself, "Ye look fine. I'm sure ye'll get the attention of every guy in 'ere." He himself was just in a pair of jeans with a decent collared shirt and semi-dress shoes. Catalyn smiled at him as they made their way to the door. Finlay took the time to give a light knock.

When the door opened the music hit Catalyn's ears and the chatter of those who had already shown up added to the somewhat loud volume. Matt was standing there, he grinned, "Hey Dave, and this must be Cat, your niece?"

Finlay nodded, "Matt, this is Catalyn, Catalyn, this is Matt."

Cat grinned and shook his hand, "I's a pleasure." Matt smiled and welcomed the two into the house. He was in on Finlay's plan as well…hell…almost the whole party knew what was going down. Everyone, that is, except Catalyn and Evan. Looking around the young red head saw a wrestler she knew and she walked off to talk to him leaving Matt and Finlay alone.

Matt laughed, "Her accent is thicker than yours, Dave."

Finlay shrugged with a smirk, "I've been in America longer then she 'as." The two men just chuckled and walked off to get some drinks.

An hour had passed and by then everyone had shown up. Matt's house was full of wrestlers and friends alike. Finlay was on watch seeing as how Evan had shown up about twenty minutes after they had. He was making sure that Catalyn didn't see him until he wanted her to. He kept a keen watch on the both of them, if ever they got close without realizing it; he swooped in and separated them. This had to be perfect. Everything had to be just right. That's when the perfect moment came. He watched as Evan went into the kitchen to grab another drink. He turned to his right to see that Catalyn was still there.

He grinned, "Oi, Kitten, I think I jist saw Natalya go inta the kitchen. Didn't ye wanna thank 'er fer Tuesday?"

Catalyn nodded, "Thanks." She turned to everyone, "I'll be right back." With that she walked off. Finlay watched closely, hoping it happened just right.

The Irish girl walked over to the kitchen door and put her hand on the knob, turning it and swinging it inwards. Just as she did the door collided with someone on the other side, making them spill their drinks on both himself and Catalyn and drop a glass. Catalyn gasped and let go of the door, "Oh, I'm sorry. I hope ye're alright." She, without realizing who it was, grabbed a towel hanging off a little hook and started to wipe up the glass.

The man she had knocked into kneeled down to help, "It's alright, Cat, I just think Matt'll be a little pissed that I dropped one of his glasses." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Matt walked in because someone had told him that there was the sound of glass breaking in the kitchen.

He looked at the two, "Everything alright here?"

Catalyn was about to say something, but Evan spoke up, "It's alright, we just bumped into each other and I dropped a glass. It was my fault anyway."

Catalyn shook her head, "No, I opened the door wit'out thinkin'. I's my fault."

Matt grinned, "Hey, you two come with me and I'll see if we can't find you guys something dry to where." Catalyn and Evan just gave nervous chuckles as they followed Matt through the house. After going up a flight of stairs Matt lead the two into his room. Catalyn and Evan stood quietly as Matt pulled some shirts from his closet, "Here, Evan you're smaller then me but that should work." Evan caught the shirt and not even caring about who was in the room he changed out. True, the shirt kinda swallowed him, but it was alright. Matt looked at Catalyn and bit his lip some, "Uh, I don't think I've got anything that'll fit you. Maybe Beth does."

Catalyn shrugged, "I jist need a shirt, I don' need nothin' fancy." Matt shrugged and pulled out a shirt that was small on him and handed it to her. Both guy turned around as she changed tops. When she was done she giggled, "Ye're shirt is eatin' me!" Matt and Evan just chuckled as they left the room. As they made it back down to the party Evan grabbed Catalyn's hand and pulled her outside onto the porch.

Catalyn, who gave him a look, was about to talk before he interrupted her, "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, alright?" He leaned with his back against the railing and waited, hoping for a response from her.

Leaning over the railing beside him, Catalyn sighed a little, "Yeah, I know ye're sorry…I jist…I was mad a'right?" She looked at him, "Ye jist jumped ta a conclusion."

Evan sighed, "I know, I know." Turning around so he was leaning the same was she was, he carefully took her hand and mentally shouted hallelujah when she didn't draw it back, "I'm sorry, I really am." He brought her hand up and kissed her fingertips. He really wanted to work things out with her; he liked her, why wouldn't he?

Catalyn gave him a little grin. Despite how mad she was…she just couldn't be mad. If that made any sense at all…Smiling at him she gave his hand a little squeeze, "What would ye do if I fergave ye?"

She watched as a grin spread over his face, "This." Evan leaned towards her and kissed her gently. Closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss, Catalyn gave up on being mad. She liked this, it felt good and it felt right.

From inside, one Dave Finlay was looking out the back door with a devilish grin. His plan had worked perfectly. Turning away from the window he walked through the party with a grin on his face that screamed that he was the man!

Outside Evan and Catalyn pulled apart. Glancing back at the door into the house, the redhead frowned, "Do we 'ave ta go back in 'ere?"

Evan thought a second, "Well, technically we don't. We could leave if you want." Catalyn just raised an eyebrow at him, making him chuckle, "Alright, we should at least tell people we're leaving." She nodded in agreement. Together the two walked inside and found certain people to tell that they were leaving. Of course, Catalyn told Finlay, who just smirked and nodded, waving her off.

With that Evan and Catalyn left in his car. The drove around for a while along the country like roads until they came to the hotel Evan was staying at. Together they walked in and to his room. They laid on the bed together, Evan holding Cat in his arms. They talked for a bit, before another sort of activity intervened. The kind that you just couldn't 'take back'. Something that proved to the both of them how they really felt…and probably just a release for about a week and a half of not talking what so ever.


	12. A Secret, A Trip, and The Truth

**A/N As always, I don't anyone but who my mind created. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I really am. Please to not kill me now! So, anyway, here we go!**

Chapter Twelve—A Secret, A Trip, and The Truth

Evan woke up the next morning in a bit of a fuzzy haze as he heard his alarm clock on his phone yelling at him. Blinking a few times he realized the haze wasn't that of his own, it was actually just a frizz of red hair splashed across the pillow beside him. Lifting his head off the pillow he looked beside him. Catalyn was sleeping peacefully in his arms, surprisingly unhindered by the noise from his phone. A smile spread over his features as he looked down at her. She looked rather peaceful. Careful as he could he slipped from the bed and retrieved his pants from the floor. He moved around the hotel room as quiet as he could as to not awaken the sleeping form of his girlfriend.

Starting up the small coffee maker the hotel had in the room, he moved to start repacking his suitcase so he would be completely ready for the flight he had in two hours. He knew he'd have to leave in about half an hour to an hour to get to the airport on time. Somehow, and he didn't know how, but the tiny sound of the zipper sliding along the outside of the luggage was what woke up Catalyn. She had slept through a screaming alarm…and a zipper woke her up?

He watched as the pretty red head sat up in the bed, holding the sheets to her chest to give herself what modesty she could muster. Looking around she saw him and smiled. Evan smiled back at her, "Morning."

Catalyn grinned, "Mornin'." She looked over the edge of the bed as if she were looking for something she dropped. When she turned her head back to Evan she had a question on her tongue, "Have you seen my br—" Evan was smirking holding a strapless black bra in his hand. Catalyn blushed a tiny bit and reached out a hand to retrieve the article of clothing. She waited until Evan had turned back to his suitcase before putting it on and grabbing the pair of underwear she had dropped on the floor the night before.

When she stepped out of the bed Evan couldn't control his eyes. They roamed the length of her long legs to her curvaceous hips and to the dip of her waist to the round of her breasts and the smooth transition into her neck and shoulders. Some men liked their girls tall and tan, Evan, who wasn't that tall himself, kinda liked how Catalyn was average height, and as for tan, he liked the creamy skin she had.

Catalyn bent to grab her pants off the floor and she caught Evan's eyes following her. She smirked slightly, "Wha' are ye lookin' at? Ain't ye ever seen a half nekkid chick?"

Evan chuckled and walked over to her as she stood upright, her pants dangling in her enclosed fist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to the crooked where her neck and shoulder met, "Yes, but I think this is one of my favorite times by far."

She smiled and spun in his arms. She toyed with the collar of the shirt he had put on, "Now this ain't fair. Ye've got on clothes…and I don'. What say ye to us changin' that factor?" She pressed her lips to the underside of his chin.

Evan groaned mentally as his eyes caught sight of the clock. As much as he'd love to had a replay of the night before, he didn't quite have time. He returned her kiss though with a somewhat depressed look, "I can't. I've got a flight soon."

Cat pouted some, "Damn." For no apparent reason Evan almost fell over laughing. Catalyn raised an eyebrow, "Wha' are ye laughin' at?"

Evan smirked, "When you said 'damn' you sounded like any other American born person. No accent what so ever."

She grinned at him, "Oh, you want an American accent. Here."

His jaw hit the floor, "Why don't you talk that more often if you can?"

Shrugging and backed out of his arms to pull on her pants, "Because I's no' who I am. I like me accent very much thank ye very kindly." Evan just shook his head with a grin in response as she moseyed over to his suitcase. She unzipped it and flipped the top back. Evan stood back with a confused and curious look on his face. She shuffled through the stacks of shirts until pulling out the one that she remembered the most. It was the same white button up he had worn on their first date. She pulled it out and put her arms through the sleeves.

As she buttoned it up Evan chuckled, "You picked that one for any certain reason?" Catalyn just grinned at him as she finished with the buttons. Closing the suitcase she lifted it easily and handed it to him. She didn't say a word, and that was wonderment to Evan. Everything she would have said was in her eyes and on her smile. _Go catch your flight. _Evan smiled and gave her one last kiss as they walked into the hallway.

With hands clasped together they walked through the halls and down a single flight of stairs to the lobby. Evan checked out and the two walked outside. She slid into the passenger seat of his rental. Luckily, the small little motel she and Finlay were staying in was just a hop, skip, and a jump from where Evan had been staying.

He dropped her off seeing as how he was already running late. With no more than a little peck on the lips and a smile shared between them, he drove off. Cat stood there watching his car disappear around the corner. She walked into her room after inserting the key card and found her uncle stretched out on the bed knocked out cold.

Grinning, Catalyn walked into the mini kitchen area and poured cold water into a cup. Walking over to the side of Finlay's bed she held the cup about two and a half to three feet over his face, "Wakey, wakey Uncle Dave." She tilted her hand, dumping the water on him.

Finlay sat upright with a little shout of shock. He glared up at his niece. Catalyn just grinned back and shoved his small suitcase in his face. The tow got ready in complete silence, checked out in silence, and started driving to the airport in silence. There were two reasons behind the silence. Finlay was quiet because he knew if he spoke he'd end up pestering his niece into telling him where she and Evan had gotten to and why she came back in the morning, and not earlier at some point in the night. Catalyn was silent because all she could do was look out the window and grin with images of Evan and the night before dancing in her memory.

The two boarded separate planes after hugs and promises of seeing each other again soon. Finlay's flight was off to the next destination of the _Smackdown!_ and ECW route and Catalyn's was off to St. Louis.

As the plane glided easily threw the late September air, Catalyn's mind was wandering to wherever _he _was. She hoped he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him.

**-Later That Evening-**

Catalyn was sitting upside down on the couch with Sanja. Their heads were by the floor, their backs were on the seats, and their legs were on the backs of the couches. They were just talking as they watched an upside down movie. Sanja was doing most of the talking, really. Catalyn was barely paying attention. Every other word she heard was 'Evan'. Then a thought crossed her mind…Should she tell Sanja what had happened between them? Well mean Sanja obviously knew they had talked or something because Catalyn was no longer raging and wanting to break his neck. Nodding her head a little, she decided that telling Sanja would be a good thing…but should she tell Sanja the particular detail that was bothering her? She thought and then thought it'd be best.

Pulling herself upright she turned so she was sitting properly in the seat, "Sanja, I've got somethin' I need ta tell ye."

Sanja sat up with a grin, "Yeah?"

Catalyn grinned a little, "At the par'y I ran into Evan and we talked it o'er and we left together." Sanja hada huge grin spreading over her face. She just knew where this was going. Catalyn took a breath, "We went back ta his hotel and, well, one thing lead to another and…"

Sanja's face light up, "Oh my God! Catalyn you didn't!" Catalyn just nodded. Sanja grinned and squealed wildly, "You two are now completely and totally official! There is no way you guys can deny it. You my friend deserve a drink!" Before Catalyn could say a word Sanja ran off to the kitchen and pulled out the whiskey Catalyn kept and poured them both a glass. When she walked in they both clinked glasses to Catalyn's 'claiming of territory' as Sanja put it.

After downing the drinks Catalyn set their glasses aside, "Sanja, I wasn't done." She pulled her friend close. As if they were in the first grade all over again, Catalyn cupped her friend's ear and whispered the secret into Sanja's ear as if someone else might hear.

Sanja pulled back with a shocked expression on her face before walking back into the kitchen and coming back with the entire bottle of whiskey. She handed it to Catalyn, "Now I want to know everything."

**-At a Hotel in Alberta, Canada-**

Evan was sitting on his bed with his elbows on his knees and cupping his chin in his hands. A confused look spread across his face. He was remembering the previous night. Something was out of sorts. Something was different. He had slept with women before, that was no puzzle…but something felt different. He knew the feeling from years prior, but he couldn't pin it down to anything. Thinking, he tried to force himself to remember the entire night, a task he found rather difficult since well…there was more than one occurrence before they fell asleep, so the memories were somewhat squashed together.

It took him two hours, a full two hours of just sitting there thinking, before it came to him. The expression on her face at the beginning of it all. She didn't say anything. He remembered her biting her lip almost to the point where it bled and she squeezed her eyes shut. That was it. He fast-forwarded to the morning. He searched his memory in complete hopes of finding what he needed to find. Evidence.

He remembered watching her get out of the bed and pull some clothes on…but he needed to not focus on her. He looked in the corner of the image in his head to the bed and what he hoped he'd see there. When he couldn't focus, Evan let out a primal sound of frustration. He squeezed his eyes shut to where it hurt and focused on the fuzzy memory. It was blurry and he needed to fix that. So, taking almost ten minutes, he focused the image as if it were on a camera. He looked at the bed in his mind and fixed his concentration there.

His eyes shot open when he saw what he thought he saw. He needed to talk to Finlay in the hopes that the fighting Irishman would know what was going on. Standing up he walked into the hallway and off to find the veteran wrestler.

**-Back in St. Louis-**

Catalyn and Sanja were still sipping at their whiskey with grins on their faces at the red head unloaded the whole sha-bang about her and Evan. Sanja was proud of her friend. It wasn't until Catalyn's face fell into a serious look, "Sanja…Ye wouldn't judge me about anythin' I said would ye?"

Sanja squinted a little in confusion, "Hun, it depends on what you say."

Catalyn bit her lip and took a sip of the liquor in her hand, "I've only known him a short while…and we 'aven't even been a thing that long…but Sanja, I think I'm falling for him."

Sanja raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "No you're not." Catalyn looked confused. Sanja smiled, "Hun, you were falling for him two months ago. If you ask me, you've fallen for him. Wait…You didn't fall for him, he tripped you." She grinned, "There you were just walking down the hall and he tripped you for no good reason, but he helped you to your feet and after he smiled at you it all started."

Catalyn chuckled, "Ye are so weird Sanja."

The Russian just grinned, "Trust me hun, you're in love. You may not see it, but I do. He makes you smile when you want to cry, he makes you laugh when you want to punch somebody. You, Catalyn Fae Reidy, have fallen in love."

Catalyn just smiled.


	13. A Million Truths

**A/N Chapter thirteen, nothing to report. Obviously, I don't own anyone who has been claimed by others. I'm really sorry this took me so long, I had stuff in the way. Well, here we go!**

Chapter Thirteen—A Million Truths

"'ello?" Catalyn answered her phone with a confused look. She hadn't recognized the number, but she was the kind of girl who always picked up just in case.

"Hey Cat, it's me." She heard Evan's voice on the other end of the line.

Smiling, she giggled, "Where's yer cell?"

Evan grumbled, "I lost my charger and it died last night. I can't find anyone who has the same charger as I do…I'm calling from the hotel's phone." He didn't mind having to be restricted to the hotel phone…but he couldn't get up and move around like he usually did as he talked on the phone. He laid back on the bed since the phone's mount was on the nightstand and sighed, "So how are you?"

Catalyn shrugged, "Could be better…Jupiter got pissy and right now I'm wrappin' me ankle in some gauze." She ran a wet towel over the shallow cuts on her ankle. They weren't bad and were nothing to really worry about aside from putting a band-aid on them or something.

Evan raised an eyebrow, "Jupiter scratched you? I thought you and him were tight?"

He listened as Catalyn laughed her ass off. When she regained her composure she shook her head, "No, me an' Anteros are close. Jupiter don't like nobody but Calypso and Cuchu. Tha's 'is girl an' 'is boy."

Evan nodded, "Gotcha. So, anyway…"

"Yeah?" Cat laid some gauze on her ankle and reached for the medical tape to hold it all down.

"I've been meaning to ask you…What happened after the party…"

Catalyn sat up straight and glared at the opposite wall, "Ye aren't gonna ask me to forget it, are ye?"

Evan realized he may not have worded it just right, "No! No, I, um, wanted to ask you..uh…I don't exactly know how to say it." He thought a second…a very long second…before speaking again, "Are you, I mean were you a…uh…"

Catalyn thought a second where he had to be going before tilting her head to the side, "Virgin?"

Evan's face went red. He didn't know why this was so difficult for him to ask, but it just was, "Yeah…"

Laughter. That was all he heard on the other end of the line for almost five whole minutes. Catalyn just kept on laughing like he'd just told the funniest joke she'd ever heard in her life. When she calmed down and cleared her throat, she spoke, "Uh, yeah. Don't most men no'ice that kind of thing as it 'appens?"

Evan grumbled a bit, "Well…I had had a tiny bit to drink at the party…I knew what I was doing…I just, uh…"

"Clouded thoughts for a wee bit, eh?"

Evan went red, "Yeah…" He took a breath, "How come you never told me?"

Catalyn's turn to seemed ashamed, "I…I don' 'onestly know…I mean I…I was brought up wit' certain morals an' I guess mentioning it was somethin' I was ne'er allowed to do. Those were things saved for the, uh, wedding night." She blushed until her face was a darker red then her hair. Embarrassment sunk into the pit of her stomach.

Evan bounced the information around in his head, then something smacked him across the face, "Wait, wedding night?"

Catalyn was about to succumb to the tears behind her eyes. She had broken the biggest rule she'd been raised with. Nodding, she took a shaky breath, "I…I…" She took another breath, "I was raised tha' ye wait until then…Tha' ye don't just give it away because ye think ye're in love. Me ma always made sure I kept to me ways, even with Briac an'…" Catalyn swallowed hard. She was getting flustered and worked up and that was never a good thing.

As Evan listened he suddenly had a strange feeling that he didn't know as much about his girlfriend as he had thought. Mainly…Who the hell was Briac? Taking a breath, he asked calmly, "Um, who's Briac?"

Catalyn winced; she hadn't realized she'd said that. Taking a breath she began, "Briac was me first boyfriend. We were together for…five years…When I made the announcement I'd decided to go to America to try an' live a real life, I thought 'e would wanna come with me. A week after that an' two weeks before I left 'e proposed to me. I thought 'e was coming with me, but 'e was only proposing in the 'opes that I'd stay. I refused. I let 'im know if 'e wanted to marry me 'e'd have to come to America. Well, obviously ye cin see how tha' worked out. It was a bloody break-up and I've not said a word to 'im since, an' he's returned the favor."

Evan was taken aback. Five years? He cleared his throat, but his voice still craked as he spoke, "Five years?"

Catalyn huffed, "This is why I don' bring up me past to a lot of people. I told Sanja and she's still got mixed feelings abou' it! She thinks I'm stupid for leavin' a man I loved for five years to come and be a circus performer…but she thinks I did good at the same time."

"You were with him for five years…and never anything _happened_ between you two?"

"Like I said, I have me morals…Well…_had _me morals." She sighed, "Please don' be angry wit' me. I didn' mean to lie to ye, I jist didn't wan' ye knowing the truth abou' it."

Evan sat up straight, "I just wanna know one thing." He took a pause, "Why me?"

Catalyn thought about what he meant. She took a couple breaths before answering, "Because…" She chewed on her lip. What if she scared him off? What if he didn't feel the same? She sighed, "Because I really think I've fallen for ye…"

That stopped him dead in his tracks…Well, his mental tracks at least seeing as how he wasn't moving. Had she really said that? Evan swallowed hard, but never responded.

Realizing his silence, Catalyn covered her face with a hand, "Oh! I knew I shouldn' 'ave said anythin'. I feel so stu—"

Evan stopped her, "No, that's not it Cat. I…I just didn't think I knew how to respond." He took a breath as he thought. He honestly didn't know what to say. He had been in love once, but that was just his high school sweetheart and it had been ages ago. He didn't think he loved Catalyn…yet.

She sighed a little, "Hey, le's get off this subject. So, I've got an idea. Ye didn' know somethin' I should 'ave told ye, and I probably don' know somethin' that I should abou' ye. So le's play the truth game."

"The truth game?" Evan asked her curiously.

Catalyn giggled, "I played it to ge' to know Sanja. I say a fact about me self, then ye say a fact about yer self."

Evan laughed, "Alright, sounds good. You first."

Catalyn thought a second before answering, "I've got me a beautiful, award winning Setter back at home. 'er name is Aithne, it means fire, and she's me baby. I couldn't bring her with me cause she'd miss me ma too much."

Evan smiled, "I bet you miss her. So, it's my turn…" He thought before chuckling, "My parents work as teachers at the high school I attended. It's actually in St. Louis where I grew up."

Catalyn thought, there were loads of high schools in the area, but she was sure she'd have passed it once for twice before. Well, now it was her turn. She thought for a while, "I broke me da's nose a year after he and me ma divorced. 'e had told me that tryin' ta make a livin' off me dancin' was stupid. I thought differently. 'e and I 'aven't seen eye ta eye since tha' day."

Evan nodded, "Well, I once got suspended for fighting in school. A classmate had said something about my mom and I sort of let him have it."

Catalyn started laughing like crazy. She could almost picture a teenage Evan kicking some poor kid's ass. She chuckled and thought of her own truth, "I still don' understand the concept of American football. I grew up wit' rugby."

Evan chuckled, "I've never understood rugby, so we're even." He leaned back on the bed and thought of something, "Alright…I've never liked chicks with brown eyes because I have brown eyes. I prefer green or hazel."

"Well, then I guess I'm clear since me eyes are green." Catalyn loved this little game. She started to pace back and forth as she thought of a new little fun fact about herself, "Well, I left Ireland fer two reasons. One, because I jist wanted a new life. Two, because I was tired of me da always pressurin' me ta do wha' he wanted o' me."

Evan took in this new information. He scratched the back of his head, "You really don't like your dad, do you?"

Catalyn's face fell and she picked at one of her nails, "No…I don'…I's a long story."

"I've got time."

A smile spread over her face. Not many people actually cared to know the whole story behind her and her father. Taking a breath, she began, "Me and me da were the best of friends. I was his li'l girl, 'is Itty Kitty." She chuckled, "Da took me e'rywhere wit' 'im." She sighed, "Bu' when I was fifteen Da and Ma star'ed to 'ave problems."

"Problems?"

Catalyn chuckled, "Da was leavin' early for work and comin' home late…It turns out tha' Da had two jobs. One jist happened to be cheatin' on me Ma."

Evan winced, "Ouch."

"Yeah when Ma found out she ne'er forgave him. The divorce was final when I was eighteen. Luckily, since I was an adult there weren't any fights over custody." Catalyn sighed, "I lost faith in me Da. He thought tha' 'is affair wouldn't affect me, but when it finally got through to 'im, 'e didn't even apologize ta me." Catalyn wiped a little tear out of her eye, "All I had was Ma, Briac at the time, and me girl Aithne, who we'd just gotten then. I danced at a nearby pub for tips and a chump change salary. Da thought I could do better, but I actually liked me job. Anyway, he was one of the many who thought I shouldn't have come to America. Only Ma and Papop, me granddad, thought it was cool. Oh, and of course Uncle Dave loved it."

Evan grimaced, "Wow, doesn't sound pretty." He paused, "Wait, how come it took so long for the divorce to pull through?"

Catalyn groaned, "Ma, if nothing else, is the biggest Catholic you've ever seen. She refused to divorce him under the terms of our religion. So, Da got smart and converted. Technically she wasn't married to a Catholic man, so there was nothing wrong with it." She suddenly yawned, "Geez, how late is it?"

Evan chuckled, "It's midnight. I'll let you go; you've probably training with the girls tomorrow, right?"

Catalyn clucked her tongue, "Ye were almost perfect, but I'm training the guys tamorraw." She chuckled as she moved to grab a pair of pajamas. She stopped, "Oh, I wanted ta tell ye one more truth." She smiled slightly, a warm blush growing over her cheeks.

Evan leaned forward, "What?"

She bit her lip, "Well, jist recently I realized something rather important." She took a breath, trying her hardest to make herself say it. She really did feel like a teenager all over again. Taking another breath, she smiled, "That I'm ninety-nine percent sure that I've fallen for ye." She yawned again, "Well, good night. I'll let everyone know you say hi." With that she closed her phone. Just that motion took all her strength.

Evan sat there and stared at his phone for a few minutes, taken aback by her last few sentences. Not really the very last one, but the one before that. He grinned a little as he put the phone back on the receiver. Laying back and putting a hand behind his head, Evan took in a deep breath. He was about ninety-nine point nine percent sure that he felt the same way about Catalyn.


	14. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**A/N Hello all and my apologies for taking for ever with this chapter. Thank you all for waiting patiently, even if you didn't ;) In this chapter there is going to be a LOT of misspelling because I've gotta write in a thick Irish accent. Hope y'all don't mind and hope you can decode my weird phrasing. And a little 'ugh' on how short my chapter is…those kind of things bug me! Yet I just couldn't write any more without it being overkill…No more to say here, so let's get started :D**

Chapter Fourteen—Surprise, Surprise, Suprise

**-December-**

Catalyn was running around the back half of the quaint little house she and Sanja shared. She was cleaning and getting ready for a special visitor she was having. Evan. He had a couple days off and was coming to visit. Now, of course they cleared it with Sanja, who just laughed and said so long as they didn't wake her with raucous love making, she was cool. This of course made Evan go speechless and Catalyn turn red with embarrassment. Yet, it was about an hour until he'd be over and the red head was making absolutely positive that everything was going to be perfect. She had changed out her sheets, scrubbed the bathroom spotless, vacuumed all the floors and swept and mopped the carpet less ones, stocked the fridge and freezer, made sure the living room was set precisely to her likings, and hell the girl even made sure the lawn was mowed and the bushes trimmed to her liking. To say she had a couple days of pure OCD was an understatement.

Sanja, on the other hand, was sitting in the living room reading a cheesy romance novel and teary up at a particularly cliché scene. All the while she was munching away at a bowl of popcorn that she had prepared as her favorite snack. She could hear Catalyn moving around and cleaning already spotless things. Truly, with a little snicker, she wished they had people coming over more often so Catalyn would do all the cleaning and the likes. She was suddenly snapped out of her daydream of having the main guy in the book sweeping her away on one of her horses and riding into the sunset to do nothing but make love for the rest of their lives when the doorbell rang. She called out, "Kitty! Door!"

"Can ye get it? I cin't get this fecking thing out!" What she was trying to get Sanja didn't know and didn't care for; instead she shoved her bookmark between the pages and set the book aside. The doorbell rang again. She huffed, "I'm comin'!" She walked over and turned the knob, pulling the heavy wooden door back with a smile. There at the door was a man about six or so feet tall with skin like coffee creamer, emerald green eyes, and flaming hair with a few grey streaks that was pulled into a short, low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Sanja smiled, "Can I help you?"

The man smiled politely, "Oi'm 'ere ta sae Catalyn." His accent was thick and barely understandable, but is Sanja could decode Catalyn, she could decode this guy. He wanted to see her redheaded roommate. Telling him to wait, Sanja guessed it was a surprise visit from a family member or old friend. Walking back and letting him into the small living room and out of the chill, letting him take a seat, she walked down the hall. Turning into a room she saw her friend trying to pry an old box of something from a shelf.

Catalyn turned as she heard her friend enter. She grinned, "Who was it?"

Sanja shrugged, "Some guy is here to see you. It's not Evan. He's Irish, though."

Curious, the young Irishwoman walked down the hall and emerged in the living room. The man heard her and stood. Sanja, who had followed her friend, watched as green eyes met green. Then she saw Catalyn's face turn a bloody red color. The woman began shaking with rage. Her thin, invisible line between calm and anger crossed. Taking a breath, Catalyn didn't hold back an inch, "What kind of fecking ballsch is this! I don't remember tellin' ye tha' ye could jist barge on in on me!" She took a step toward him, still yelling. Sanja, realizing this wasn't someone she should have let into the house, slowly backed away. Catalyn went on relentlessly, "I've got 'alf a mind ta give ye a right clatter ta the jaw right 'ere and now!"

The man shook his head, getting a little mad himself, "Catalyn ye cin't kaick me outta o' yer loife entirely. Oi'm yer da, and yer da I'll always be."

She glared at him, "And I'm an adult who cin do whot ever the hell I want!"

Bryce Reidy started staring her down, "Look, oi came 'ere ta see me girl asince 'er birthday ain't ta far from now."

Catalyn scoffed, "Since when 'ave ye ever given a damn about me birthday! Da, I'm twenty-fecking-four! Twenty-foive in two weeks and it's been seven years since ye've ever given a damn! Jaysus!"

He took a step towards her, "Now look 'ere Catalyn. Yer me inion. Me layttle girl. Oi've got the roight ta see ye."

She glared at him, "Not after ye fecked it up with Ma."

His turn to get red in the face. Staring her down, he growled it out, "Foine, oi came 'ere cause yer ma mentioned ta me a bit ago tha' ye were doin' well an' had even found yerself a gued man. Oi ne'er though' ye would raylly git a loife out 'ere."

Catalyn smirked pleasantly, "And ye thought ye'd come and see it for yerself?" He simply nodded. She thought it was funny how he seemed to give a shit. She chuckled, "Well, I am doin' jist fine. I've got me tigers, me friends, and me gra, me love. Now, if'n ye don' mind. I do love ta chat, but I'm expecting someone right soon an' I don' think ye'd want to meet them."

_Bing-bong! _Too late. Without taking her eyes off her father for more than a second, Catalyn crossed to the door. She opened the door and her heart almost stopped. He was early. Thirty minutes early…She gulped before yelling out a happy…and somewhat a somewhat shocked sounding, "Evan!"

The brunette at her door smiled and pulled her into a pleasant hug, "Hey Cat." Looking over her shoulder, he saw a man he thought he'd seen before. Pulling away he nodded, "Who's that?"

Catalyn looked back to her father, who was staring at Evan with curious eyes, and sighed, "Evan, meet me da."

Evan's smile faded away. He knew about the relationship between his girlfriend and her father. The look on his face was a shocked curious. He looked to his girlfriend, who had anguish in the situation written all over her face, "What's he doin' here?"

Bryce smirked, "Oi came ta sae me daugh'er an sa 'ow she wos doin'. I cin guess yer the…boy…oi'd 'eard aboot from 'er ma." Evan nodded slowly. Bryce smiled and clapped his hands together, "Well then, pleased ta me ye!" He held out a large hand to Evan.

The wrestler looked at the man's hand, but seeing as how he was still Catalyn's father, he shook it, "Hello. Evan Bourne, Cat's boyfriend."

Catalyn bit her lip before pulling in Evan's suitcase. She then turned a pleasantly fake smile to her father, "Well, lovely seein' ye da, ye don' wanna miss yer flight." She began pushing her dad towards the door. She thanked God when he didn't stop her from pushing him onto the front steps. He was about to say something when she waved, "Bye! And how about waitin' another seven years before I 'ave ta deal wit' ye again!" She slammed the door in his face. Leaning her back against the door she slid down it with a heavy sigh.

Sanja emerged, "I'm sorry Kitty. Had I known I wouldn't have let him in."

The redhead shrugged, "He wouldn't 'ave left…I just hope he don't bother me anymore. I really can't stand tha' man…" Sanja apologized once again before leaving the house out the back door to go riding.

Evan sat down beside Catalyn and soothed her out of the teary-eyed anger she was feeling. He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug. He then smirked and began leaving playful kisses along her neck, all the while talking, "You know, for the first time in a month an' a half to see you, it's not turning out too well." Kiss, kiss, kiss…He even gave her neck a tiny nip, "Such a terrible beginning." He could feel Catalyn's skin actually beginning to warm up, but for a totally different reason than the previous emotion.

She giggled, "Well, love, I can think of one particular way to get on a better foot." Oh, say no more! Evan hoisted Catalyn into his arms and with some damn good guessing, found his way to her room, where they took part in a kind of recreational activity that would make one's head spin! A particular activity they took part in most of his visit. In her bedroom…the equipment room of her enclosure…the enclosure itself…all the while being very sneaky about it since they didn't want to disrupt Sanja's day-to-day life.

After his three days were up, Catalyn awoke one morning alone and sad. It had been the best three days of her life…and now they were gone. He'd left the night before and the bed had seemed so empty…The only thing that put a smile on her face was that she knew the next time she would see him because they had mapped out meetings to perfection. It would be a lonely two months, two that were worth waiting.

As the time passed her right on by, Evan's absence became unnoticed with more important things taking place in her mind. She only had three and a half months left to finish training the girls for the next traveling season and she needed to start taping her routine. The Cirque always had understudies; they were actually the people who helped getting the show going. Aside from the main performers were the ones who would take their place if ill or whatever. Catalyn always taped her routines that way she never had to teach her understudy to do anything and the girl could just watch the tapes.

But along with Evan's absence there was another, this one completely unnoticed and uncared for. A dangerous one…


	15. Gone

**A/N Hope y'all liked the last chapter and hope yah like this one! Woot woot! Now, here we go seeing as how I've got nothing to say to y'all other then HI!!!! Tootles!**

Chapter Fifteen—Gone

**-Two Months Later-**

Catalyn woke up in the bedroom of Evan's Tampa home. She grinned happily and stretched beneath the thin sheet that was all that covered her. Sitting up she looked around the sunlit room with a bit of a yawn. Her unruly curls were going every which way possible and as she tried to run a hand through them, she only yanked on some knots that made her curse quietly. That was when she noticed the little note on the nightstand. Reaching over, still holding the sheet to herself as if she didn't want to invisible people to see her naked, she grabbed the paper.

_Cat, got a call from my trainer down here. I had to go in, I'm sorry. I'll be back by six after my session and a quick signing at the nearby Wal-Mart. Hell, you could even stop by and say hi. And when I get back maybe we could play pretend. I'll be the big famous guy and you could be the sweet little fan-girl wanting an autograph and doing anything for it. Haha, I can see it now. See you later. I love you, Evan._

Catalyn blushed something fierce as she read the note. That was both the sweetest and most suggestive thing he'd ever said to her. And yes, she did know he love her. He had said it to her a month before then over the phone. She knew he meant it, and when she said it back it seemed to make their entire relationship more meaningful. As she got up and moved around the bedroom, pulling on clothes and tying back her hair, she glanced at a clock. It was twelve. She was sure he had left probably an hour or so beforehand and that she could entertain herself for the next few hours. It wouldn't be difficult, she would play on her laptop, look through the TV, and maybe even try her hand at a videogame that she knew Evan had. Fun, fun, fun…

Meanwhile Evan was busting his ass in a ring with his trainer. They had a huge layout ahead that Evan was only barely into. They were goin over counters, and although Evan was good at them, his trainer refused to believe such a thing. To him, Evan was crap and needed to work. Flip after flip, lift after lift, and land after land he had to practice counters over and over.

…An hour passed…

Catalyn was rummaging through her suitcase trying to find something to wear for the day when she came upon something that made her stop momentarily, wide-eyed and shocked.

Evan was panting heavily, hands on his knees and looking up at his trainer, "C'mon man, can I at least get a break for a bit? Some water? Something?" The trainer rolled his eyes and nodded. Evan rolled out of the ring and walked over to his bag. Pulling out a bottle of water he downed a couple small gulps. Reaching for his phone he had intentions of calling Catalyn, and intentions that he sought to be taken into consideration. He lied to his trainer telling him that he'd gotten an urgent message that had to be answered. Of course the trainer didn't believe him, but the man let him go about his business. He somehow knew that his pupil was calling a girl, and that this girl was special. Evan smiled as he pressed Catalyn's speed-dial and held the phone to his ear. It rang about ten or so times before going to voicemail. He guessed she was probably sleeping still or in the shower or went outside for a bit and just left a message, letting her know all was good and he loved her.

Catalyn was standing on the other side of the room, staring at her phone. She had just listened to it ring and listened as it beeped, telling her she had a voicemail. She gulped and walked over. Picking up the device she dialed a number, just not Evan's.

…Another hour passed…

Evan had moved onto defense tactics and proper positioning. Truly, he hated how Vince insisted on anyone being in the business less than two years always have such ass-kicking training. It sucked ass…and because of it he couldn't be with his girl, who had taken her dear time to come and see him. He thought that he didn't deserve her. Catalyn was just too amazing to believe. She understood the traveling and he knew she didn't have a doubt in her mind if he had cheated on her or anything of the sort. She trusted him and loved him with all of her heart, and he felt the same back to her.

Catalyn sat contemplating in the bathroom. She had already gotten the things she needed and was just waiting now…everything would be revealed in a few minutes.

…Another two hours…

Evan was sitting at a signing at the local Wal-Mart with hyped up fans who were thrilled at the chance to meet their favorite superstar. He kept looking at a clock on the nearby wall. It was about four now. Two more hours of this and he'd get to be back with Catalyn, holding her in his arms. Kissing her, loving her, taking her to bed…Evan had to banish the thoughts from his head with a shake and turned back to an excited girl who was looking at him like he was a gift from God himself. He signed her little notebook and took a picture with her. Next person…Signature and a picture…Next…same thing…next…next…next…

Catalyn sat there, tears in her eyes and it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like everything around her was closing in. She felt awful, but knew it was the right thing…

…Six o'clock…

Evan was speeding down the road on his way back home. Pictures and thoughts of what his night would be like made it hard for him to think straight. As he pulled into the drive, he leapt out, almost forgetting to turn the car off or even lock it. He took the steps of the apartment complex two at a time, knowing the elevator was just too damn slow. He rammed his key into the hole, but it just wouldn't turn fast enough! Finally he was able to through open the door. He walked in. He wasn't sure why, but the place felt colder than usual. As he walked through the place, trying to find his girlfriend, he had a terrible, sinking feeling. He checked every single room and every single one of them was empty. Not an Irish person to be seen. His heart sank to the floor as he opened the bedroom door. Catalyn's suitcase was missing. He looked around and saw two things that made him want to throw up it was so awful. The white shirt she had taken from him the day after their first night together was neatly folded on the bed. He remembered the day he asked her about it in too much detail. It was back when he'd visited her in December. He asked if he'd ever get it back; she had laughed, kissed him, and said only if you leave me…or vice versa. He actually felt the bile rising in his throat. She was gone. She had left him. Walking over to the bed he looked at the little piece of paper taped to the headboard. Taking it off he read it and this time he actually had to run to the bathroom and vomit what little he'd eaten that day.

The note laid there on the floor of the bedroom, slightly crumpled and looking so alone. On the paper there were only two words. Two little words written in Catalyn's pretty, slanted handwriting. _I'm sorry._


	16. Ghosts of February Past

**A/N Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I know I just love to keep yah hanging. And now, you shall learn why! Here we go!**

Chapter Sixteen—Ghosts of February's Past

**-One Year Later-**

Yes, it had taken Evan three months to get over Catalyn leaving. He had loved her with all his heart. He thought she could have been the one, the one that finally took him off the market forever. He thought she had the stuff to be Mrs. Evan Bourne. But no…she had up and left with no more then and _I'm sorry. _It had taken him three months to be able to see the picture of a tiger, to see a redhead, to hear an Irish accent, and to not think about her. Three long…tiresome…months…For a while his job was even at stake. He was so zombie like that three times he'd nearly been fired. Yet it was always so hard to force himself to do anything. Depression, that's what the lady Vince had sent him to see. Vince, though not concerned about what had happened, didn't want to lose a good wrestler to something as trivial as depression. He made Evan do more in efforts to get his mind off whatever it was that had happened. After constant attempts, it finally started working.

Now it was February again. February the twentieth. Evan was sitting in the locker room, eyes closed and trying not to vomit. It had been exactly one year ago on that day he'd come home to find his love missing, gone like a whisper on the wind. Sometimes he felt like it had all been a dream, but then he'd rummage through his suitcase and find that white shirt. He hadn't put it on over a year, the last time being his first date with _her. _He sat there, trying to clear his head of the black cloud that had descended upon him when someone walked in. Finlay. Surprising enough, Evan had found only Finlay to talk to about this, mainly because Finlay didn't know way and was just as sad at his niece's sudden disappearance. The fighting Irishman couldn't get a word out of his sister and Catalyn wasn't taking phone calls. It really was as if the beautiful redhead had just dropped off the face of the earth.

Finlay, knowing the date well, smiled at Evan, "C'mon lad. You've got a match. Let's go."

Evan sighed as he stood and nodded, "Alright." He was tempted to ask if the man had called his sister recently, but he didn't want to pester.

As the brunette passed Finlay, the older man felt a pang in his chest. In truth he had learned almost six months ago why his niece had left. He just never told Evan. Catalyn refused to let anyone know why until she herself said anything about it. Finlay was furious at her for what she did to the man. He let her have it, saying Evan was nothing but a ghost of his former self. He was little more than a corpse with a pulse. And it was all her fault.

Evan moved through his match as robotically as always. That's the only way he was able to work. It surprised many people in the locker room. Everyone knew Evan would have killed for a chance to wrestle a year ago. Yet now he was so…unanimated. Almost like a machine, doing what it's programming made it do. He was lifeless, and everyone wanted to know why. Whenever he was asked, he'd just turn and walk away, as if the person hadn't said a thing. Rumors went around. A family member killed themselves…he'd witnessed a murder…He learned the truth of a terrible secret. Something had made him this way, and everyone wanted to know why.

**-One Week Later-**

February twenty-seventh was upon them; the second to last day of the Month of Love. _More like the Month of Torture…_Was what was running through Evan's mind as he gazed at a calendar. He had five minutes before his match and he took that time to think and reflect. February hadn't been a good month for him. Not at all. What with the anniversary of Catalyn's disappearance, his mother having contracted a nasty case of pneumonia that she was still in the hospital for and just the fact that he felt as though something bad…or maybe just shocking…would happen. He could feel it in the depths of his mind. Right down to the core he felt this strange twisting of emotions.

When he was called upon he moved out to the Gorilla position. There he made his entrance and, as always, forced the smile and cheers to come right on out. His fought his fight and went backstage. Water and a towel to wipe the sweat were in order. First, the towel. Second, he made his way through the corridors to the canteen where an icy cold bottle of water was waiting for him. It brought a little smile to his face as he imagined how refreshing it would be. Sad…that a bottle of water is all that could make him smile. Downright dismal…

As he walked into the big room he noticed all the Divas were crowded around someone, awing and cooing. Evan had seen this maybe twice before. A wrestler's wife or girlfriend or sister had come to visit and they'd brought the newborn with them. Suddenly he stopped and thought. He didn't pay much attention, but he was absolutely positive that not a single one of his coworkers was expecting anything in his or her family. Sure a cousin maybe, or a friend, but nothing to get excited about.

Grabbing a bottle of water he walked over to the group, his curiosity now spiked by a change in events. Maybe a crew worker had a baby? No…he didn't think so. Then what in the world was causing the fuss? He craned his head as he tried to see over the girls, but of course they were just too busy noticing whatever the thing causing excitement was. Finally, it was sweet Kelly Kelly who saw him standing there. He tapped the girls and smirked, "Guys, Evan wants to see what's up." The girls all smiled. They still remembered Evan as the softie and maybe this was him showing that kind side of his again. The girls seemed to part like the Red Sea.

Evan suddenly wished his curiosity would go die on a hill.

Sitting there was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Creamy skin…long legs hidden in perfect jeans…fire-like curls that cascaded around her face and down her back like waterfalls…freckles dashed across her cheeks, nose, and arms like little drops of pepper flakes…green eyes that were almost too green to be real…a full, perfect figure that would make any man yearn for her companionship…a torso wrapped in a fitted top with long, flowing sleeves that fell off her shoulders. His eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights. No…it wasn't this perfectly gorgeous woman that held his gaze the most. It was what she was holding. In her slender arms was a wide-eyed little baby. A boy if he could tell by the fact it was dressed in boy-like baby clothes.

The woman stood. She seemed a little curvier then before, but oh, it only made her more beautiful. She smiled at Evan, a smile that the sun itself would turn green with envy over. She smiled, "'ello Evan." The girls around them seemed to disappear. Which really they did. The girls walked away to do what they needed. Catalyn smiled, "Would ye like ta go get changed, and then we can talk?"

Evan only walked away. She followed. They walked in silence aside from the occasional sound from the baby. Once they reached the locker room Catalyn found a box to sit on while Evan went inside. Outside, she cradled the little boy, cooing at him and kissing his forehead. Inside, Evan worked mechanically as always. He changed, sprayed a little Axe so he didn't reek. He put his hand on the doorknob, but hesitated in opening it. She had come back…Why now? And who was that she held? _Why now!? _It took everything he had to turn that knob and pull the door open. As he stepped into the hall he saw a sight that pulled at his heart. It was just that adorable. Catalyn was holding up the little baby and talking to him like any woman would to a baby. All sweet and baby-ish. She kissed the little boy's cheek and held him against her when she noticed Evan standing there.

He cleared his throat, "Who's this?" He nodded towards the baby.

She smiled at the baby, "This is me son, Conall. Conall Matthew Reidy."

Evan mentally noticed how the baby had her last name. Meaning she wasn't married, or just didn't know the guy who knocked her ass up. He just stared at her though, through burning, piercing brown eyes.

Standing up she gave him a grin, and he could see the sadness in her eyes. Her grin was only a welcoming sort. She took a breath, "Evan, can we talk? I mean ye never said anythin'."

Suddenly every feeling he'd had about her leaving, the sadness, the hate, the anger, the depression, came swimming into his mind. He glared at Catalyn, "Talk? Why should I? You didn't talk about whatever the hell it was that made you leave. You didn't talk to me that whole day. No! You just up and left with nothing more than a meager _I'm sorry!_" He hadn't meant to raise his voice. He was just mad. The little boy started to cry. Evan then realized he had shouted. He got a look on his face, "Oh shit, I'm sorry."

Catalyn waved it off and rocked the baby, "I's alright. He's just gettin' fussy. I's almost time fer 'is dinner anyway." But still a tear was in her eye. The force behind how he'd spoken to her was destroying her heart. She looked up at Evan, "Look, I'm stayin' wit' Uncle Dave until I can get back on me feet 'ere. I know next week ye'll be in Atlanta fer da show. Please, come by. I need to talk to. Ye've no idea how important it is."

Evan stared at her, but nodded, "Fine. Only because I want to know why. I'll know why, right?"

Catalyn nodded vigorously, "Of course. I can't keep it from ye any longer then tha'. So, ye'll try to come?" He simply nodded. With that he turned and walked away, leaving Catalyn all alone. She sighed and looked down at the baby, "Oh, I'm sorry me love." She kissed his head, "Yer da just doesn't know…Bu' he will. I'll see to that." She looked into her son's gorgeous brown eyes and absent-mindedly wiped a hand through his tiny wisp f what was brown hair. She kissed his forehead again, "Oh me son, if only Evan knew…" With that she walked down the hall, baby on her hip and a sad look on her pretty little face. Sometimes she wondered why she had left, and then of course, the reason came back to her. Her fear…her religion…her mother…


	17. Red Haze

**A/N Yay! Next chapter! What shall happen? Shall Evan ever learn the truth! Let's read on, shall we?**

Chapter Seventeen—Red Haze

Catalyn sat in the living room of her uncle's house, chewing away at her fingernails. Her aunt, Adalia, sat down beside her, "Kitty, love, I know right now you're thinkin' what you did was wrong. But you have to just think that it was for the best, even if the best was the worst."

She didn't know how she understood a thing the woman said, but Catalyn found her aunt's words comforting. She smiled, "Thank ye, Auntie. I just have ta stay come, huh?" She looked at the clock. She had gotten a call from him, letting her know that he could in fact stop by. Now her mind was racing as she waited for him to come, "He should be 'ere soon…"

Adalia smiled and stood. After kissing her niece's cheek, she grabbed her purse, "Now, I'll leave you two to yourselves. Remember just to stay calm, Kitty. He can't possibly lose his temper if you just explain."

Catalyn smiled, "I never knew him to have a temper. We fought once…but he got over it pretty quickly…" She waved her aunt off. Suddenly a feeling of loneliness washed over her. She had maybe twenty minutes to mentally prepare herself and figure out what she would start with. Pacing in the living room, she played with her fingers, "Look, Evan, I know coming back is a shock…No…Evan, I can't explain it, it just happened…No…Evan, before I even try to tell you why I left, I have to tell you about Conall…No, that's stupid…" She was so completely lost in trying to figure out what to say that when the doorbell rang she almost screamed. Shaking, she moved to open the heavy wood door. On the other side of the threshold was Evan. She gulped and swept a hand behind her as she moved to the side, "Please…Come in."

Evan walked in, "I'm here so you can explain, right?" Catalyn nodded. He sat down on the couch and stared her down, "Then explain."

She could tell he was upset. Angry…Furious? Totally pissed? She took a breath and sat down on the other couch. They were angled just right so they could see each other just about face to face. She thought for a second and began, "Evan, I never would have left if I 'adn't made a call. When I realized it, I called me ma. She's the one who got it in me head to go home to Ireland. What I had done was wrong, immoral, against everything I had been raised to believe."

Evan rolled his eyes, "Damnit what is it you did!"

Catalyn winced. She cast her eyes downward, "I got pregnant…"

He snorted, "By who?" He started to glare, "Wait, let me guess. That damn Li-whatever his name is. You lied to me, didn't you? You told me there was nothing between you two."

Tears actually came to her eyes. She wiped one away, "Evan, come with me real quick." She stood and he stood with her. She took a breath and led him down the hallway. She opened a door and walked in. It looked like a guestroom that people had barely managed to fit a crib into. She flicked on the light. The sleeping baby didn't move. She brought Evan to the side of the crib, "Look at him, Evan. Conall Matthew is five months old. He was born seven pounds, twelve ounces on September twelfth. He's my brown eyed, brown haired angel." She looked at him, "Look at him Evan. Just look at him."

Evan looked at the little baby. The small boy laid in the bed, sleeping. Catalyn reached a hand in and just slightly touched her son's head. He looked at her. She looked at him. He could see she wanted to say something, but the fear was there too. He just kept looking at the baby, at her. The boy looked nothing like her. He was pale, but won't most babies? The baby had cute really. Suddenly, the boy gave a little hiccup and woke up. Catalyn smiled and picked him up. She held him so his head could lie on her shoulder. The baby looked at Evan through half closed eyes.

He saw it.

He looked at the baby, then to her, then back and forth a few good times. Catalyn watched as he did this, then she saw as the slightly confused look went right to mad…then angry…then furious. Quickly she put Conall down and reached to Evan, "Please, Evan, please let me explain!"

He just turned and walked out of the room in a red haze. Catalyn followed him, calling, "Evan, pleas. You have to understand. I had done something wrong, it was against me beliefs. Evan, me ma barely tolerated knowing I was unmarried and no longer a virgin. Once she learned I was going to be a mother she freaked!" She went to grab his wrist, "Evan, she made me come home. I had no cho—"

Evan turned and grabbed her wrist, "No, you still left. Let alone with _my _child. You left, Catalyn!" His grip on her wrist tightened.

She bent her knees a bit as a small shock of pain coursed up her arm. She began to cry, "Evan! Please! I had no choice! She kept me locked away. I was either at home or in a church. I had to repent my sins daily for five out of the seven months I was pregnant after I left. Ma refused to let me do anything!"

Evan squeezed tighter yet, "You always had a spine. You were a brave one. I heard you tell your father off more than once. I don't give a damn how much you had to listen to her, you had no right to leave!" He squeezed again.

Catalyn sank to her knees, tears coursed down her face, "Evan…I'm sorry…" She cried out one last time when he tightened his grip.

_CRACK!_

Catalyn bit down on her lower lip as she tried not to scream. Evan released her wrist. Catalyn cradled her arm against her chest. She tried not to make too much noise for fear of disturbing the baby.

Evan looked at her, the haze gone as quickly as it had come. He knelt beside her, "Shit, Cat, I'm sorry."

The redhead shook her head as she got to her feet, "Evan…I don't give a damn how much you hate me…just don't hate Conall." She held the wrist to her chest. The swelling was starting to take on a slightly purple take. She had never thought she was that frail…or that Evan really was that strong, but somehow he'd manage to sprain or break her wrist. She sniffled back a tear, "Don't hate him…He doesn't deserve it. Evan…just love your son, even if you can't love his mother." She started to walk back to her room. Evan didn't follow. She sat down on her bed and looked down at her wrist. To her, this was finally karma coming back to bite her in the ass. She had taken the joy of becoming a parent from someone she said she loved. Karma was quite the bitch…

Evan stood there and ran a hand through his hair. Had he seriously just broken someone's wrist…A woman's wrist…Catalyn's wrist? He felt like shit now. Walking back to the room, he watched her sit on her bed. He walked in. He knelt in front of her, "Catalyn, I'll be his father." He took her wrist and turned it over, "Now, I think I really should get you to the hospital. I shouldn't have—"

Catalyn wiped away a tear, "You shouldn't have what? I tripped down the steps and broke my fall with my arm." She got up and looked at Conall, "He doesn't need a dad with a history."

The wrestler sat there rather shocked. She just up and lied! But still, they both got into Catalyn's car, which she had actually left with Sanja. Evan put Conall in his car-seat seeing as how Catalyn couldn't hold the baby. Now, as he did this, the Irishwoman sat in the front seat, mentally smiling at how well he did the task.

Thankfully, the doctors believed her little 'incident with the stairs' and after they told her it was a very small break, they gave her a nice little forearm cast and sent her on her way. Back at the house, Catalyn was feeling a woozy from the light dose of pain killers they'd given her. Evan laid Conall back in his crib and led Catalyn into her room.

She giggled, "Hey look, a baby!" She pointed at Conall.

Evan snickered, "Yes, and he's your baby."

Catalyn gasped, "No!" Yes, even a little medication could make her lose her mind.

Evan smiled, "And mine too, apparently."

Her jaw hit the floor, "I slept with you?" She laid back, "Well, damn!"

He was about to say something back to her, but she was out cold. He smirked. No, he didn't love her anymore; he didn't like her too much right then either. But still, this was Catalyn, the one he loved just a year prior. She was still gorgeous, she still had that laugh he loved and her smile, and she had her eyes and her hair. She had herself. He left after placing a note on the front door, letting the Finlay's know that everything was fine and that their niece broke her wrist…tripping…He had hesitated with that last word, but he still wrote it.

As he drove back to his hotel, he couldn't help but think four little words…_I have a son…_


	18. I Mean that In A Very Caring Way

**A/N Yay! Next chapter! Alrighty, for those of you afraid Evan is going to become a complete ass, fear not! I'm spoiling it a touch and he goes back to being his sweet, sweet self.**

Chapter Eighteen—I Mean That in a Very Caring Way

Catalyn was sitting backstage. It was the end of March and the WWE was preparing for WrestleMania. But that didn't matter to the Irish woman. What mattered to her were very few things; her family in Ireland, her uncle and his family, and her son. Those were her top priorities in life. Truly she hoped she could again add Evan to that list…but as she touched the brace around her wrist she frowned a bit. She didn't blame him, she didn't hold a thing against him, and she didn't care that he'd done it. Personally, she was just surprised out of her mind he had the ability to do such a thing…She had never seen him so angry…She was ashamed to have made him that mad as well. She was sitting on a pile of lock boxes away from everyone. So far everyone who she knew believed her stint about falling down the steps, though some asked if she had messed her ankle up too. Of course she lied…to everyone but her uncle. He had come home while she was dopey on pain medication. He asked what had happened. She said she fell down the stairs. Dave Finlay lives in a one story house. He knew something was up, so she told him the truth…Mr. Finlay isn't too happy with Evan…but he did understand how upset he had to of been…

Meanwhile, Evan was in the canteen. Seeing as how gossip wasn't a sin in the WWE, _everyone _now knew about who the father of adorable little Conall was! Therefore, he was doing as Catalyn had asked of him. He loved the little boy. Conall was only six months old, but he was spirited alright. As he sat in the canteen munching on some food, he played with the baby. Yes…he looked positively stupid, but this was his little boy and he was absolutely adorable.

Evan took a very small piece of banana, which Catalyn had told him he liked, and held it out, "Conall, want some 'nana?"

The baby smiled, "Neh! Neh!" He reached for it with a chubby little hand.

Evan grinned and fed his son the fruit, "Yum yum, huh?"

Conall ate his fruit and smiled happily. The two continued to bond. Evan was actually surprised at how well Conall had adjusted to a new person. He didn't know a thing about babies though…Maybe he should get those books on parenting or something…Evan shrugged the thought away for a later time.

Catalyn wasn't having such fun though. She was brooding about stuff. This, that and the other kind of stuff. Brooding was her new thing. Well as she sat there someone was watching her, contemplating approaching this creamy skinned beauty. Finally, the other wrestle approached her.

One very cocky Jack Swagger smirked at Catalyn, "Well hello there Miss."

Catalyn gave a tiny jump, having been shaken from her thoughts, and looked up at Swagger. She raised an eyebrow, "Uh…Hi?"

Jack grinned, "Now I noticed you were sitting here all by yourself. What? Got no one 'round here to be with?"

She fiddled with a curl of her fiery hair, "No, me uncle is in a match and I jist needed some toime _alone._" She put an emphasis on alone in hopes that he would get it and just walk away.

Well, Jack is a blond (I mean no insult to blondes) and you know how he is. He stood in front of her, "Well now you don't gotta be alone, because as you can see I'm here."

Catalyn mentally twitched at the sound of his lisp. She had nothing against people with a lisp…but she just wasn't a fan of how they sounded. It sounded like the person was just trying to sound funny. She cleared her throat, "As I said, I was trying to find some peace and quiet to think about some stuff while Evan took care of Conall for a bit…"

"Oh that's his name! I thought he looked like a John or something like that."

Now she so openly twitched that Jack's smile fell. She looked at him, "I would never give me son sooch (such) an _American _name. Conall means high and mighty, which is how I hold me son in regards." She stood from her position, "T'is a far cry from any stupid American name."

Jack held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry." He smirked, "Let me make up my mistake to you. How about dinner? After the show?"

Catalyn rolled her eyes, "I'm not on the market."

He tilted his head, "So you and Evan patched things?"

She mentally growled, _Why is it no' a single pe'son can keep a feckin' secrit roun' 'ere! An' why is me love life so God damn important ta them!_ But instead of saying any of this out loud, she just smiled at Jack, "No, but tha' doesn't mean I'm free for datin'. Now, if ye don' mind I'm off to find Evan so I can get me son back."

Jack put his and against the wall, keeping Catalyn in her place, "C'mon now, just a drink or two?"

Catalyn was getting pissed, "I don' date."

Now it was at this time that Evan had been wandering the halls with Conall, trying to find Catalyn. He was in luck. He turned a corner to find Jack and Catalyn. Now, he knew the woman well enough to know that her particular expression was that of pissed off and rather annoyed. Jack…Evan could just tell he was trying to get Catalyn to go out with him or some bullshit like that. When he realized this, Evan went red with anger, _No one tries asking out my girl! _Suddenly his fury left him. His girl? What? She wasn't his girl anymore…was she? No, not possible, impossible! They were over…or so he thought and believed. He stood and watched the two for a while. She didn't listen to them, but watched their faces. Jack kept pressing for Catalyn to go out with him…Catalyn kept declining and was just getting more upset by the minute.

Evan had had enough. He practically stomped down the hall, but didn't because he knew it would upset the baby he cradled easily in his arms. As he approached the two, Catalyn saw him. She gave a tiny smile. He knew she was glad he had showed up. He could tell she was getting uncomfortable. He smiled at her, "Here, Cat." He handed her their baby.

Catalyn did a smart thing just then. She walked a couple steps away and busied herself with the baby. She watched them, though, because she knew something big was about to happen.

Evan turned to Jack, who looked mad then he had come, "Look, Jack, when a girl says no, back the hell up." He glanced at Catalyn, "And when she says no, back up and hope you don't get hit." Jack's face fell. And he didn't see it coming! Even if the blond was almost eight inches taller than the other man, Evan wasn't hindered in punching jack right in the jaw. Jack stumbled back against the opposite wall with a bit of a thud. Evan glared at him, "And when my girl says no, you'll deal with me." He reached for Catalyn, who welcomed his hand and walked away with him. The two left Jack rather shocked with an aching jaw.

When they were a while away, but still away from the busy air of the backstage people, Catalyn stopped and turned to Evan, "Since when am I yer girl?"

Evan gave a sigh and shrugged, "Not a clue…" He looked at Conall, "But don't you think he deserves it?"

Conall was knocked out on Catalyn's shoulder. She smiled and gave the top of his head just a little kiss, "Yeah…" This saddened her a bit though. So far, in her eyes, Evan was only tolerating her because of Conall. She found it fair and unfair. He was tolerating her…but just because of someone else. She wished he would just look past it. But she knew that was a pipe dream.

Evan gave her a smile, one that made her melt a little bit, and took one of her hands, "Cat…" She looked at him. He, really without even realizing what he was doing, pulled her in and kissed her. When he pulled back both of them were wide-eyed and rather confused. He looked her in the eyes, "I'll never forgive you…"

She looked away, "I know…"

He turned her face back, "But that doesn't mean I can't be crazy over you like I was."

Her breath caught in her throat a bit.

Evan grinned, "Personally, I think you're absolutely insane and sometimes people would love to hate you. I mean that in a very caring way, though."

She gave a little chuckle, "Yes, and you can actually lose your temper and cause someone emotional anguish, and I mean _that _in a very caring away."

The two looked at each other for a couple seconds before laughing. For now, there was a definite truce between them. Both hoped it would last much longer.


	19. Dancing Again

**Alrighty then I think I wanna resurrect an old story and I shall do that by continuing the chapters! Yay! For those who read Love of a Tigress all that time ago, thanks for the support, for those who read it now, thanks for jumpin' on the train! Enjoy the read!**

Chapter Nineteen—Dancing Again

Catalyn was standing in the living room of a house she hadn't been inside of in over a year. In front of her was Sanja, her once dear best friend, and beside her was some pretty little thing that, as Felipe had told her, had been her replacement. With it being the beginning of April the show was already on the road. Sadly, the tiger exhibition was cancelled for two months due to an injury. The dancer had slipped one day while practicing and sprained her ankle. No one else knew the routine. That's when Felipe had called Catalyn, asking her if she still danced. Of course she couldn't refuse.

Sanja gave Catalyn a small grin, "This is Anna. She will show her a taping of the routine she got the tigers to learn. She wants you to use that one."

Anna was the same height as Catalyn with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a faux tan that made the Irishwoman want to sneer. The blonde smiled, "Yeah. Also, I'm gunna join you when you go see the tigers. They ain't seen yah in over a year when you up and left. They probably don't even remember you."

The Russian watched the two and backed up slowly. Even though Catalyn had Conall in her arms, Sanja knew if Anna stepped out of line any further she was going to get hit. She was proud of her old friend, though, when the redhead simply nodded and motioned for the door. Anna led the way out and to the enclosure.

Once inside the store room of the enclosure Catalyn's heart raced. It had been far too long for her not to have been in that room. Inhaling, she remembered all the smells and everything looked the same. Anna led her out into the enclosure and gave a whistle. Soon the tigers all came trotting out of nowhere. Catalyn's heart leapt into her throat. Calypso was still her same self and beautiful as ever. Beside her was a male that was still small, but who she knew to be her Cuchu. Tears pricked her eyes. It had been over a year…over a year since she had last seen them.

Anna began blabbing about something. She then walked up to Calypso, who stepped sideways, and began stroking Cuchu's head. She smiled at Catalyn, "Isn't he a cutie? Calypso's only little one left."

Catalyn cleared her throat, "Cuchulainn…"

The blonde looked up confused, "Huh?" She looked at the young male and chuckled, "His name is Djali. I call him that after the spirited little goat from the Hunchback of Notre dame."

The mother tensed up tight, "Excuse me?"

Anna nodded, "Yep, the name he did have when I came here was so confusing I could never remember it."

By now the tigers had surrounded the two women. Many of the tigresses had come up to Catalyn and sniffed her over. It seemed they did remember her, but not her cub. Calypso herself had walked up to Catalyn and sat down. The Irishwoman glared at Anna, "'is name is Cuchulainn."

The blonde crossed her arms, popped out a hip, raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I don't think so, Missy, and his name is Djali."

Catalyn's jaw clenched tight. She wished she had let Conall stay with Sanja…that was she would have free hands to strangle this American bitch. She squared her shoulders and her jaw, "I think not. I was the one 'round when Calypso whelped. I named 'er boys. I was 'ere fer 'er when Arawn an' Dagda di'n't make it. Ye cin call 'im whot ye like, but 'is name is Cuchulainn, an' ye cin't change tha'."

Anna looked shocked, "Yeah, well, you ain't been around here in a while. He isn't some Chuchu or whatever. His name is—"

The blonde was cut off by a smack from Catalyn. Anna held her cheek and gasped at her. Suddenly she noticed something. Every tiger, male and female alike, was standing beside and behind Catalyn. She hadn't honestly thought they would remember her, but apparently they had. She looked at Catalyn with a mouth wide open, "You! You!"

"I whot? I slapped ye? Git the feck over it! Ye cin't come in 'ere an' think ye cin change shit. I ain't doin' yer feckin' routine and I ain't callin' 'im Djali." She turned and looked at the tigers. She smirked, "Jupiter!" The big male walked up with a heated, quite growl. Catalyn glared at Anna, "Show this wench oot of me enclosure." Jupiter got behind Anna and nudged her legs forward. As she was about to reach the door, the redhead called out, "An' I expect ta hear from Felipe tha' ye quit!"

An hour later, while she was still with the tigers, Felipe walked in. Anna had refused to stay. This made Catalyn feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She had her old job back.

Felipe shook his head, "Ju are such a pain, Cat, but ju can dance, so, I excuse it."

She smiled, "Thanks boss."

Once Felipe had left, Catalyn stood and introduced Conall to her tigers. They were all curious about the little human cub. Calypso was the sweetest of them all. She touched him with her nose and closed her eyes, purring for a second. She gazed at her human friend before turning and trotting off to go groom her son. The woman smiled. Calypso and she shared a common bond now. They were both mothers of sons they adored. For the next hour until Conall began to doze in Catalyn's arms they sat with the tigers. Soon it felt like she had never left them to begin with, and that was a good thing. When they went inside she laid Conall to rest in his crib that she had brought with her and set up the day prior. She made sure he was perfectly asleep before carefully leaving the room without a sound as to not wake up.

She had gotten herself a glass of water and she and Sanja were talking when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Catalyn pulled it out and smiled a tiny bit, "Sorry Sanja, I gotta take this."

The Russian nodded, "Yeah, sure." It was good to have Catalyn back…Sanja had loathed Anna and when she got the new that because of the redhead Anna had quit, well, she was all sorts of excited.

In the other room Catalyn answered her phone, "Hey Evan."

"How's Conall today?" The woman was glad Evan had taken an interest in his son. She was also pleased that he called every day to ask how he was and if he was alright, though she was slightly scorned when he didn't seem to reply to her greeting.

Catalyn smiled brightly, "Conall is great. 'e met the girls today. Right now 'e is sleepin' 'is little head off."

"Girls…Wait…The tigers? Why would he be meetin' them?"

She sucked in a breath, "I got me ol' job back. Evan, I'm dancin' agin."

On the other end Evan smiled a little. He knew how much dancing meant to Catalyn and how much she had loved it. He chuckled, "That's great, Cat, that really is."

"Oh, Evan, please say ye aren't mad at me! I know tha' I'm gunna be travelin' agin and tha' ye cin't see Conall as much…or anythin' like tha'."

He sighed, "Cat, I'm not mad. You can still be with him twenty-four/seven except for during the shows. Anyway, there was somethin' else I wanted to tell you about."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gunna be wrestlin' for a few months. I'm out on a kayfabe injury."

She was both shocked and confused by his news. Sitting down, Catalyn asked, "Whot? Evan, is this…gewd?" She was shocked when he chuckled.

Evan laughed, "I don't know. Perhaps…Perhaps you could talk to Felipe. The troupe may be able to use another pair of strong ar—"

"Evan tha' would be fantastic! Ye'd be able to see Conall a whole lot more'n ye do now. Oh, but whot aboot McMahon?"

"I talked to Vince earlier in the week. He thinks it'd be a good idea to give me the time to chill and get my head together. I was a bit of a mess for a while and when you suddenly came back he could tell it was affecting my in-ring performance. He said as long as I don't actually hurt myself, he doesn't give a shit what I do with my time off."

Catalyn was bouncing in her seat, "Alright then, well, Felipe is givin' me a month here to whip the tigers into shape and into my own routine. Then, we'll rejoin the troupe. When can I expect to see you?"

There was a long silence on the other end.

She seemed confused, "Evan…Evan?"

"In a week."

She let out her breath, "Alright. I thought ye had gone wonky on me there. Ye warn't talkin' or nothin'."

"Sorry. Anyway, I've gotta go."

She pouted, "Oh, alright."

Evan heard her despair. He sighed, "Hey Cat."

"Yeah?"

He smiled a little, "I'm really glad to hear that you get to dance again…I've missed watchin' it…"

Silence.

"Cat…Catalyn?"

"Oh…Uh…Thanks Evan…Well, I've gotta go."

They hung up there.

When Catalyn returned to her seat, Sanja smiled, "So, what did you and the ex talk about?"

Catalyn smiled slightly confused at her friend, "'e said tha' 'e wos 'appy aboot my dancin' agin…'e said 'e missed watchin' me."

Sanja beamed a huge smile, "You think it'll ever be the same between you two?"

The redhead shook her head sadly, "No…but I know we cin patch it oop if'n the need comes."

Later that night Catalyn was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling. So much was happening so fast. She had gotten her job back, made the girl who took her job quit, became friends again with the tigers, got to talk to her old friend, and now she found out that she would be with Evan for the next few months while he wasn't wrestling. How were things going to work out between them? She couldn't figure out why she was so bothered by the turn of events. One would think she'd be happy…but she wasn't all that happy. She just found out she was going to be stuck (well, kinda stuck) with a man she was sure hated her despite old feelings. Were they ever going to make amends properly? Catalyn just didn't know…nor could she figure a way of finding out. She was far too embarrassed to openly ask Evan if they would ever really patch things up. Yeah, they had decided that they would technically 'off the market' because of Conall and somewhat technically together…but Catalyn knew they wouldn't be together-together. It would just be them being friends…if even that.

Meanwhile, Evan was having his own thoughts on the subject. He was truly happy to hear that Catalyn was dancing again. It was her passion and her love, much like his love for wrestling. He could find nothing wrong with what she was doing. The only thing that was bothering him was the same thing bothering her. How was this going to work? He knew that he wanted to be around Conall more, he had really grown to adore the son a month and a half ago he didn't even know he had. Yet…Was seeing him and being around him worth being around the woman who practically stole his chance at really preparing for fatherhood? He was unsure and very confused. In his mind he loathed Catalyn for what she had done and he knew that she knew that, but…in his soul, his heart, where the love for the woman had once resided…seemed to move back in. He would never forgive her, ever. There was no way in hell Evan would fully tell her he forgave her for what she had done…but perhaps feeling the love he'd once held for her would return fully. That night when he had kissed her by sheer instinct he had felt it all over again. Evan had once again felt why he had fallen in love with Catalyn to begin with…and now they were being pushed together by their own doings and perhaps by fate all because she was dancing again.

**What do yah think? I know it's not my best work for this story and all, but I just needed something to get it moving again. Thanks!**


	20. Eavesdropper

**Alrighty then here we go! Because I feel like it I'm gunna disclaim. I won no WWE personnel. Yay for that!**

**Chapter Twenty—Eavesdropper**

Catalyn was in her dressing room stretching. She was back on the road and it felt good. As she gave one last stretch of her legs Conall, who was lying on a blanket on the floor, started babbling. She smiled and picked him up, "Yes me darlin'?" She pressed a kiss to his forehead and murmured to him in Gaelic. She put him back down. As she got dressed in her new outfit, black yoga pants and a creamy orange sports bra like top that had beaded strands dangling from it, she watched her son. He was seven months old and was absolutely adorable. He was sitting there on the blanket and watching her with intent eyes. She looked at her watch, "Where is yer da? I'm on in foive minutes!"

She was pulled from her thoughts when a knock was on the door. She answered and sighed in relief, "Evan! There yah are!" She raised an eyebrow, "Cuttin' a wee bit close, aren't we?"

Evan raised an eyebrow right back, "You go on in five minutes. Isn't that plenty of time for me to get here? I would think 'cutting it close' is walking in right when you've gotta get to the stage."

Catalyn tapped her foot, which was no longer bare like they used to be. Now she adorned small black flats. Anyway, she gave him a look, "Yes Evan but still."

He sighed and picked up Conall. The baby had actually come to know who Evan was. The father shook his head, "Sorry, I'll be better. Satu asked me for some help. Taj was being a pain."

She smiled and kissed her sons cheek. She talked to Conall, "See, he isn't always a jerk. He's actually very helpful."

"Yah know, you could actually talk to me when you feel like giving a compliment." Evan sounded a might bit sarcastic.

Catalyn shrugged, "Because…"

There was a knock on the door, "Cat! You're up!"

She quickly looked in the mirror and made sure she looked alright. Turning when she heard a huff she set a look on Evan, "Whot?"

He gave her a grin, "You look fine. Knock 'em dead."

As she walked out she gave Conall a kiss on the cheek and put a hand on Evan's cheek, "Thanks."

While she walked out to the stage she couldn't help but think about the past month or so. Things had been so…perfectly crazy. She had gotten her job back, settled back in with Sanja, gotten Conall used to the tigers, and had fallen back into a…tolerant…relationship with Evan. Yes, they were often at each other's throats about stuff, but then they still had their moments. She got to the entrance to the stage just in time. The music started. The entire routine had changed. Now the tigers came out before she did.

Evan sat in the dressing room with his son. Looking at the boy he couldn't help but smile a little. Conall was definitely a good looking baby. He would be a heart breaker when he grew up. At seven months the baby had a decent amount of hair on his head. It was all curly-cued like his mother's and brown like his father's. Conall had big brown eyes and an adorable baby smile. Evan smiled, "You're too cute for your own good…"

Conall cooed at his dad and reached out to grab his dad's nose. He giggled.

Evan shook his head, "Why does she do this? OK, don't tell her I said this, but your mom still drives me nuts and not in the bad way…alright, so she can tick me off a bit…but that isn't what I mean…Cat is just…Darn it, Kid, your mom just doesn't know what she does to me sometimes." He chuckled and smiled, "Yah know, I remember when my dad told me when he and my mom first met. I was six. You…are seven months…close enough." He smirked, "It was about two years ago. She had come to a show. Her uncle introduced her to a group of us, me being in that group. She was cute and bashful. The first time I saw her dance it was just…amazing. She's got a real talent for it, yah know. She can dance slow and sensually, then rapidly and upbeat…It's beautiful." Evan lounged back letting Conall rest against his chest, "Yeah. We talked on the phone and such for a couple months before we actually got to go on a date. It was perfect. We went bowling. She was cute when she couldn't pick up a spare. We had fun. Afterwards we went for a walk. We were out standing on this bridge when we first kissed. I'm tellin' yah kid, when you meet a girl that makes your head spin when you kiss hold on tight." He heaved a sigh, "Don't tell your mom I said this, she'd think I was crazy, but for the last month I've been around her almost every day and I'm itchin' to hold her again. Am I crazy?" He looked down at his son. Conall was fast asleep. Evan shook his head, "Of course. Confide in an infant and they'll end up knocked out cold before you can get to really good parts."

In the hall Catalyn was leaning towards the door with a tiny smile on her face. She had been standing there since he was talking about when they first met. When Sanja walked up and gave her a look the redhead quickly held a finger to her lips, shushing her friend before the petite brunette could even say anything. She pointed to the door and mouthed 'Evan'. Sanja grinned and put her ear to the door beside her friend.

Evan continued talking, "I never even got to tell you that I think I'm actually falling for your mom all over again."

Catalyn and Sanja's jaws hit the floor. They stood back and looked at each other.

Suddenly the door knob gave a turn.

Catalyn and Sanja leapt as far down the hall as possible. They were at least four giant steps away from the door by the time Evan stepped into the hall with a sleeping Conall. He saw the girls 'walking towards the door' and smiled, "Hey Cat, Sanja."

Sanja smiled, "Hey Evan. I'm just gunna go to my dressing room now. I'll see yah later Kitty." She gave her friend a wink and walked away.

Evan raised an eyebrow, "Is she bein' even weirder then usual?"

Catalyn shrugged and took Conall, "Ye know 'ow she cin be." She smiled and pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, "How long as he been asleep?"

The man shrugged, "Not sure…I was talking to him and next thing I know he was out cold." He played with a curl on his son's head.

She smiled at him, "Let's get him to the crib in the tour bus." The two walked out to the back lot together. Once inside the bus Catalyn walked right to the back. There was a small-ish crib there. Carefully she laid him down and made sure he was settled nicely. When that was done she turned to see Evan sitting on the couch. She smiled and sat down beside him, "Ye should bring him oot ta watch some night. He loves the show."

Evan grinned, "Yeah. I think next how we'll watch."

She smiled, "Great." She gave a yawn, "Hmm…I should go get changed…" Standing she gave him a little smile, "Watch him 'til Oi get back?"

He nodded and shooed her off to get dressed in regular clothes.

In her dressing room Catalyn was changing. She grabbed some clothes out of a suitcase and sighed, "What is a lass ta do?" Shaking her head she pulled on a pair of comfortable royal blue cotton stretch pants and a pale blue tank top. She brushed her hair out and grimaced. Her new look wasn't the tame look. Now she went for the wild, untamed look of her hair. Her fiery locks were bumped up and in a mane of curls. Though it looked great it was a bitch to brush out. Grimacing she attacked her hair with the brush. When that was done she sprayed it with an oily stuff that helped relax the unruly curls. Satisfied she pulled her hair into a ponytail then pulled it through halfway into a make-shift bun. Slipping on a pair of flip flops she went back outside to the bus.

Evan gave her a smirk, "Thanks for finally rejoining us."

Catalyn gave him a mocking sneer, "Ye know bet'r then anyone 'ow long it takes ta do me hair."

He grinned, "Chop it off them."

She hissed. Seriously hissed.

Evan laughed and gave the seat beside him a pat, "Oh c'mon, yah know I'm kiddin'."

Sitting down beside him she rolled her green eyes, "Yes, but still. I love me hair." She yawned, "God Oi'm exhausted."

"Then sleep. It's not like they need you right now. You're done for the night." When he looked back at Catalyn he gave a little grin. Her head was tilted down and to the side, her eyes were shut and her breathing was slow and steady. He chuckled quietly and stood up. Grabbing a small travel pillow and a blanket he set the pillow on the end of the couch. He carefully pushed Catalyn over until she was rested her head on the pillow. He put the blanket over her. Taking a step back Evan smiled at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Without thinking he ran a hand over her head, smoothing out a stray lock that hadn't made it into the ponytail. Catalyn shuffled a little in her sleep and murmured something incomprehensible.

Standing upright Evan walked out of the bus. Going back inside the building he was met by Sanja, "We need to talk, Mister." She had a big grin on her face.

The wrestler was rather confused, "Uh…Alright?"

The little one hooked her arm around his as they walked through the building. She grinned, "Alrighty then, so I heard you talkin' to the little one earlier about Kitty."

Evan seemed a little bashful, "You heard that?"

Sanja nodded, "Yes, I heard. Do you really feel like that for her? If so Evan you have to tell her."

He looked dubious, "Why?"

The little Russian rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Are yah thick? Evan she never stopped lovin' you. Every single day she kicks herself for leaving and she hates how much she's positive that you hate her…"

Evan looked down, "Yeah…Well it's not that easy. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey Cat, I love you, forgive me for every shitty thing I've said about what you because of the shit you did to me.' Yeah, that'll work."

Sanja grimaced, "Why must all men be sarcastic and totally unconfident about stuff? Seriously, just talk to her. OK, OK, let's go with this. Tell me everything that makes you still love her."

The man thought for a few moments, "Let's see…Well, there's when she smiles it's just the prettiest thing I've seen in a long time. Every time I watch her dance I just think about when I first saw the show. Then I think about when I first met her tigers, then that gets me thinking about how much we talked. By then I can't help but remember our first date." He paused, "And now there are whole other reasons why I love her still…Conall is the most adorable little boy I've ever met and he's mine and that's because of her. Yeah, I would have loved the chance to be there for the entire ordeal, but I'm still happy with how things are now. I love watching her with Conall…Cat really is a good mom. It comes naturally to her…" He sighed and leaned against the wall, "When she told me she was goin' to dance again I could hear how happy she was. It was great."

Sanja nodded, "Mmmhhmmm…Yep, you still love her…or you've fallen back in love with her, whatever it may be. Evan, you have to tell her. If Kitty keeps goin' on thinkin' you hate her it's gunna be the death of her. She never fell out of love with you and ever since she came back she keeps tellin' me how much she wished she hadn't been so stupid."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded, "Absolutely." She turned on her heel and walked off, "I'm gunna leave you to figure this out on your own."

Evan sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. He ran his hands through his short hair. This was something worth thinking about.


	21. Clubbin' and Lovin'

**Next chapter! Yay! For those who have been wonderin' why I seem to put more emphasis on Cat's accent is because she spent a year in Ireland and it thickened her accent. K?**

**Chapter Twenty-One—Clubbin' and Lovin'**

Lilija smiled, "C'mon! Please come with us tomorrow night! It's the one night we aren't working or traveling."

Catalyn sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oi can't. Lili, Oi've got Conall an' I can't just leave 'im behind."

The Icelandic woman gave a pout, "Pleeeease? Just ask Evan to stay with him for a few hours until we get back."

"Oi can't do that. 'e should go oot wit' ye. 'e's given oop so much boi comin' wit' oos an' all." She sat down on the hotel bed, holding her sleeping son.

The blonde pouted, "But Catalyn!"

"Go."

The two spun around. Evan was standing in the door with a little grin, "Go on. You probably haven't had a night off since Conall was born. I had five months before any of my responsibilities kicked in."

Catalyn jumped up and walked over to him, "No Evan, ye go wit'. I haven't had a night off yet an' I don' need it. Ye cin go oot an' 'ave fun wit' everybody. They like ye, yer a good friend to 'em all."

He shook his head, "Nah, you're the one who needs the night."

Lilija smiled and stood up, "Well, I'll let you two work on this. Cat, lemme know your choice tomorrow, alright?" With that she walked out to go to the room she shared with her long time boyfriend, Satu.

Evan gave Catalyn a look, "You're goin'."

She put her foot down, literally, "No Oi'm not! Oi don' need ta. Oi'm foine an' 'appy stayin' 'ere wit' Conall."

"Cat, seriously, if you don't go I can make you."

She whined, "But Evan!"

He shook his head, "I'm staying tomorrow night and you're goin' out with your friends."

She whined again.

"That's final young lady."

She snapped her mouth shut and couldn't help but snort a laugh. Regaining her composure to her best abilities she chuckled, "I di'n't know I wos yer daugh'er."

Evan shook his head, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter, "Alright, yah got me." He gave her a grin, "You're goin', though."

Catalyn pouted, "I don' wanna go…" She looked down at Conall, "I don' wanna leave 'im…"

The father sat down, "I know, but Cat you do need some time to yourself. Do you want him becomin' some Mama's Boy that everyone picks on."

She gave him a look, "Oi wos a Daddy's Girl."

"Yeah, but a Daddy's Girl is the one all the guys want because she's 'untouchable'. Mama's Boys are the butt of every joke."

Catalyn sighed and looked at her son, "Foine…Oi'll go, but Oi promise Oi'll 'ave as little fun as possible."

He smiled, "Hey, you're still goin'." He took Conall from her and smiled, "Go to bed."

"Ye order me around a lot."

He gave her a grin, "Only because you follow them so well." That got him a whack on the back of the head. Evan smiled. They had changed. They were more sarcastic and playful in a friendly way then ever before. He watched as she walked over to the bed. That was the only awkward thing in their relationship. When Felipe made hotel arrangements, he hadn't knock Evan would be around…and now he was. Sure he didn't mind and had offered Evan to room with some of the guys. The wrestler had declined the offer, saying that this to him was a vacation and he knew if he roomed with guys it wouldn't really be a vacation. So, he talked to Catalyn about it. She didn't mind and had agreed without much thought. However, her room was always a one-bed. She and Evan had been sharing a bed. Evan had grown accustomed to it. Now the only thing that he was beginning to care about was that she always slept as close to the edge as possible. He knew why she did this…she thought he hated her and probably didn't want to bother him by sleeping close or anything. If only she knew…

He was shaken by his thoughts when Catalyn said something, "Sorry, what? I was kinda lost in thought."

She chuckled and gave her pillow a fluff from where she laid, "How long do you think until you're in bed?"

"Soon, in the next fifteen."

She nodded and laid on her side.

He looked at her and shook his head. He had talked to Sanja about his little problem earlier in the week and he still hadn't found the right moment to tell her. Holding it back was beginning to itch under his skin. With a sigh he took off his pants and shirt, grabbed a pair of cotton pajama bottoms from his suitcase and pulled them on. Tada for Evan Bourne's pajamas! Cotton pants and boxers. With a big yawn he climbed into the bed. Lying there on his back he looked up through the moonlit room to the ceiling. He felt the bed move. Glancing to the side Catalyn was looking at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"Is the AC on?"

He glanced over to the window. The light for the air control wasn't lit up. He looked at her, "No, why?"

"Feckin' cold."

He watched as she curled into a tight ball. With a little frown he watched as she trembled a tiny bit. It was a bit cold in the room. Then it hit him. The best idea he had had in a long time. Rolling onto his side to face her he reached out a hand, "C'mere."

Catalyn looked a little confused, but wiggled her way towards him until they were as close as two peas in a pod. He pulled her close and smiled when she said, "Yay…warmth…"

He chuckled, "You're welcome."

"Thank ye."

Evan took in his breath and let it out slowly. He breathed like this a couple times before finally getting the guts to say, "Cat…"

He got a tiny mumble of recognition as she nuzzled against him.

Evan could feel his heart beating in his ears. Taking in a deep breath he said, "Cat, I think I'm—"

There was a tiny, cute snore.

He frowned, _She's out like a busted lamp…_He sighed. He could just have to tell her how he felt at some other time.

**-The Following Evening-**

"Cat, you look…I mean…Just…Wow…" Were the only words Evan could really think of as Catalyn walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed to kill. On her long legs were tucked away in a pair of tight dark wash jeans. Her top was tight around her stomach, but loose around her chest and arms. It was green with black swirl embroidery across the loose part. Her hair was left down but tamed into lengthy curls instead of the usual tight rounds.

Smiling at Evan she grabbed a pair of low green heels, "Thanks." As she pulled on her shoes there was a knock on the hotel door. She smiled, "That must be Sanja." Opening the door she frowned, "Sanja, 'ow come ye ain't dressed?"

The petite brunette was in her pajamas and looked a mess. She grimaced, "I'm sorry, but Kitty I can't go tonight. I've got cramps from hell and it sucks."

Evan could see around Catalyn to Sanja. She did look like shit.

Catalyn frowned, "Well that sucks."

Sanja gave a tiny smile, "I was thinkin' that maybe I could stay in here? Evan and you can both go out now without worryin' about Conall. Yah know I adore the little guy."

The man in question stood, "Are you sure, Sanja? I mean, if you aren't feelin' well…"

The Irishwoman nodded, "Yeah, Oi don' want ye troublin' yerself."

Sanja walked in with a smile, "It isn't any trouble!" She looked Evan up and down. She walked over to his suitcase and began rummaging. With a grin she pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. She hurled them at Evan, "Get dressed." She pushed him into the bathroom.

Catalyn had Conall in her arms now. She chuckled and shook her head, "Ye're impossible, Sanja."

The brunette smiled, "I know. Now gimme the midget!" She held out her arms for the baby. With a happy smile she took the baby and cradled him close. Murmuring to him and kissing his forehead she had a devious little grin on her mouth.

"Tell Evan Oi'll be waitin' in the lobby wit' the others."

Sanja smiled and nodded, "Alright." When Catalyn walked out the Russian grinned wickedly.

Evan came out of the bathroom. He was wearing black jeans and a white button up. _The_ white button up. He looked at Sanja, "You do know this is the shirt I wore on our first date, right?"

Sanja looked at the shirt, "I thought it looked familiar. Yah know, she loved wearin' it as pajamas. Anyway, it's fine, just go."

He smiled, "Thanks Sanja. You gunna be alright? I think Catalyn may have some Midol or something in her bag."

"Why would I need it?"

"You said you had cramps."

"What cramps?"

Evan was extremely confused, "Come again?"

Sanja smiled, "I don't have cramps. Hell, my time of the month finished earlier this week. Catalyn doesn't know that, but it gets both of you out on a dance floor, doesn't it?"

It took him a couple seconds to realize what Sanja was talking about. He grinned, "Sanja you're the best!" He gave her a quick hug, kissed Conall's forehead and dashed out of the room.

Sanja sat back with the baby, "Oh I am good."

In the lobby Catalyn was standing with the rest of the troupe and a couple of the stage crew members. She was chatting easily with Lilija when the blonde pointed behind her. Turning around Catalyn's breath left her a moment. Oh, he did look _good._

He smiled at everyone, "Well, shall we?"

Liwanu, who had surprisingly gotten over his hatred for Evan and actually came to like the guy, grinned, "Heck yeah."

With smiles and laughs the group of circus people walked out of the hotel. The nearby night club wasn't too far away that they needed to drive, so they all walked. Taking a turn around a corner they saw the night club. Of course the girls were all excited about getting the chance to dance. Catalyn was happy that she could dance and it not be work.

They got in line. Luckily it was early enough in the night that the line wasn't very long, but they were still checking ID. This particular club was a strict twenty-one and over so valid ID was necessary prior to entrance. While they waited Evan casually put an arm around Catalyn's shoulders and was really surprised when she didn't shrug him off. Finally, after the troupe had showed their IDs, they were let in. Lilija grabbed Catalyn who grabbed Esmeralda who laughed happily as the three of them got out onto the floor. Most of the guys just found a booth to sit at.

Satu gave Evan a smile, "Sanja's plan worked I take it?"

Evan seemed confused, "Wait how do you…know about that?"

The African laughed happily, "It was Lili's plan! Sanja and Lili wanted both you and Cat here tonight, why I don't know, but they were saying that it'd be best." He got a confused look on his face, "Would you know what this about?"

Evan chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, "Oh, I know, but it's just complicated. I'll have to thank Lilija later though."  
Satu just grinned, "Alright then."

It was then that Lilija came out of nowhere and grabbed her boyfriend, "You! Me! Dancing! Now!"

Satu never stood a chance…

Evan was laughing…but that was short lived. He was about to comment to the other guys about poor Satu when he felt come one grabbed his hand. Looking he had but a moment to attempt a cry for help to the other guys before he was pulled out of his seat and onto the dance floor. On the dance floor he saw the grinning face of Catalyn.

She smiled at him, "If Oi remember, ye aren't a half bad dancer."

He gave her a smirk, "Neither are you."

And so the two began to dance. The songs changed from fast to slow to fast again. They danced together the entire evening. A couple times a guy or a girl would try to cut in and steal away Catalyn or Evan, but the two refused to dance with anyone but each other.

While taking a break, Catalyn looked at her phone. She had a text message from Sanja. Conall was being extremely fussy. She sighed and walked back over to the booth where most everyone was at. Evan himself was there. She gave a tiny sigh, "Oi'm 'eadin' back. Sanja says Conall is bein' a fussy little babe."

Lilija frowned, "Aw…Well I hope he settles!" She got up and hugged her friend, "Next time, then?"

Catalyn smiled and nodded, "Totally." As she turned away a hand fell on her shoulder. Turning she saw Evan.

He smiled, "I'll go with you."

This just made her smile.

The two left the club and began the trek back to the hotel hand in hand. Evan gave her a smile, "Have fun while it lasted?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

They continued to walk in silence until they got to the hotel. Catalyn sent Sanja a text saying that she and Evan were back at said hotel and that she could leave if she wanted. Sanja seemed thankful for the reprieve. The two took the elevator up to their floor.

Once inside the room Sanja was out the door. She smiled at Catalyn, "Kitty, I don't know how you do it! I love the little guy, but still!" With that she was down the hall and back to her own room.

Catalyn chuckled and walked inside. She picked up her son out of his travel crib that they had. Cooing softly to him and kissing his forehead she calmed down the fussing baby.

Evan watched this with a little grin. He knew that the woman before him was a natural dancer and she was great at what she did, but being a mom was like breathing to her. It came with the simplest of ease and she never had to think twice about how it had to be done. He walked up, "I'll take him for a moment."

Catalyn smiled at him and handed the baby over. Now it was her turn to watch. True, Evan wasn't exactly a natural at being a dad, but he hadn't had the same time to prepare. She gave the tiniest of smiles, her face going soft, as she looked at the two. Conall did look so like his father…

Soon the infant was sleeping peacefully in his daddy's arms. Evan carefully placed the child back in the crib and turned to Catalyn, "There," his voice was little more then a whisper as to not awaken the baby, "asleep at last."

She smiled and gave a quiet chuckle, "Thank goodness." Turning she walked over to her suitcase. Rummaging for a moment she procured pajamas for herself. Taking off her shirt she was just about to remove her jeans when two arms wrapped around her waist. Catalyn's pulse began to race instantly. Her breath came quickly and erratically. She had to bite her lip to keep from making a sound when she felt lips at the part of her neck where the neck and shoulder met. It was her one weakness. The lips traveled from her neck across her shoulder and back again. Teeth nipped gently at her skin. One hand from around her waist came up to move her hair aside. Catalyn turned her face to his. They kissed, and oh was it a kiss. It was like the first kiss. It was the best kiss. It was a perfect kiss.

When he pulled away from the kiss Evan looked her right in the eye, "Catalyn Fae Reidy…I love you."

Her knees all but gave out. They shook and barely supported her weight. Her breath caught in her throat. How could she answer something like that? Taking a deep breath she told the honest truth, "Oi never stopped lovin' ye."

They kissed again.

**What did you think? Review please! If yah liked it or if yah hated it, I don't care, but please review! **


	22. Epilogue

**We are at our end and our goodbyes! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. For those of you who have read this from beginning to end, I thank you. For those of you who read this when I first started writing, good on yah! I know it must have bothered you greatly when I didn't upload for…what? Seven months almost? Anyway! Thank you all!**

**Epilogue**

**-Roughly Seventeen Years Later-**

The principal of Parkway West High School looked over the graduating class. A smile was on his face, "And now this year's valedictorian will speak. Ladies and gentlemen, your valedictorian, Conall Bourne."

There was a collective applause from the crowd of family, friends, and students. A young man walked up to the podium. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short. He was a handsome guy with short, curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Across his face and over his covered arms were naturally occurring freckles. Conall was the perfect mix of his parents. Clearing his throat he looked over his friends and right into the crowd. He found his father and smiled a bit, "Riamh a thabhairt suas. It was something my mother always said to me growing up. It means 'never give up' in Gaelic. For those who don't know, my mom was Irish. Anyway, for my entire life I lived by those words. They were the bread and butter of everything I did. She was the driving force behind anything and everything I wanted to do. She never let failure pass. Now, because we didn't let failure pass, we're all here today. We never gave up. We never quit. It was because of that determination that we are here today. Some of us are here with Honors, some with Highest Honors, and some are here because we simply passed our classes and our exams, but we are here nonetheless. Call me cliché, but the world is ours for the taking. What I want you to do now is always think of the words 'Never give up'. When your marriage seems to be circling the drain, never give up. You married him or her for a reason! When your kids are buggin' the hell out of you because you didn't get them the newest toy on the market, never give up. Don't crack just because they keep whinin', you didn't get it for a reason!" This had some of the kids laughing and a few of the girls nodding in agreement. Conall grinned, "Lastly, never give up on life. Just because things aren't going your way doesn't mean it's the right thing to do by ending it. You were put here for a reason and don't give up on it. With that, I say congratulations graduates of 2028! We made it!" He took off his cap and tossed it in the air.

The students before him all hooted and hollered. They tossed their caps in the air and clapped happily.

In the stand Evan Bourne stood and applauded with the rest of the parents. Just like many of them his kid had just graduated high school. He was proud, proud enough that a tear hit his eye.

**-Later That Day-**

Evan and Conall stood in front of a gravestone. They were both frowning the same frown. The gravestone read "Catalyn Fae Bourne. 1983-2026. 'Riamh a thabhairt suas'". She had died at age forty-two. She had lost a four year long fight with pancreatic cancer. Though uncommon for most under the age of forty or forty-five, Catalyn had been one of the dismal few. She had died in a hospital bed with her son and her husband by her side.

Conall was crying silent tears, "I wish she was here…"

Evan put a hand on his son's shoulder, "You aren't the only one." He gave his son a weak smile, "She would have really liked that speech. You did good, Conall, and you did me proud. Knowing her she would have cried the second you started speaking." He felt a tear run down his cheek. He couldn't help but to shake. The forty-five year old man refused to reign in the tears. Catalyn had been the best, nay, the perfect wife. Every day he missed her. Sighing, he looked at his son, "Did I ever tell you exactly what I felt when I saw her for the first time in a year?"

Conall shook his head, "You always said you were mad, but you never let me delve into it. You always said it wasn't important and that it was behind you and mom."

Evan sighed, "I had been curious about what the divas were all 'ooh'ing and 'aw'ing over. When I saw Cat…I wished my curiosity would go die on a hill. I wasn't just mad…I was infuriated."  
The new graduate looked at his dad, "Really? Mom always said you were never an angry kind of guy. I know that."

"You've never seen me angry. You may have seen my peeved or slightly mad, but never angry." He sighed, "I broke her wrist."

Conall's jaw hit the floor, "What?"

"The night I found out she had disappeared with my baby…I was beyond pissed. After a while I came to terms with why and I even understood why she did it, but still. She always lied and said she tripped down the stairs…she said that you didn't need a dad with a history. She even asked me to love you even if I never loved her." He sighed, "I did…do…love her."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Evan sighed, "Because there will always be secrets and there will always be lies and there will always be rumors, but eventually you have to come clean. Conall…the day you tell a woman, not some girl, but a real woman that you love her…everything will change. You're gunna wanna buy her a ring and give her the biggest wedding, but it doesn't matter about how extravagant it's done, it just matters that it's done."

The teenager was highly confused, "Huh?"

The now ex-wrestler laughed, "You'll know what I mean, kid, trust me. Just remember what your mom always said and what you just said at graduation."  
Conall smiled, "Never give up."


End file.
